Easy Fortune Happy Life
by angelsIto
Summary: cho kyuhyun namja kaya yang ambisius dan sombong.Dia sedang mencari sungmin. Lee sungmin namja manis dan pintar. apakah kyuhyun dapat menemukan sungmin,atau kyuhyun jadi jatuh cinta sama sungmin?kyumin /newbie/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

easy fortune happy life

Rated: T (mungkin akan naik nntinya)

Genre: romance

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin dan akan bnyk tambahan pairing sesuai jalan

Warning: Yaoi (booysXboys), OOC, Typo(s), etc

please Don't be Silent Reader!

Newbie,cerita amat sangat aneh

Siang itu ada haraboji tergeletak dengan keadaan koma di dalam ruangan ICU rumah sakit yang terkenal di korea,semua media datang untuk meliput kejadiaan itu. Haraboji itu memang orang yang sangat kaya dan terkenal dikorea.

Dokter keluar dari ruang ICU,pengacara haraboji itu langsung mendatangi dokter itu."bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

Dokter hanya bisa menarik nafas "saya masih bisa menolongnya sekarang,tapi tidak tahu kalau penyakit jantungnya kambuh lagi"jawab sang dokter dengan wajah lelah "mana keluarganya?"tanya dokter jung.

"saya sudah meneleponnya mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang"benar ucapan sang pengecara,keluarga haraboji datang semua dengan wajah berbunga-bunga dan berjalan sangat santai.

"mana appa/haraboji"tanya mereka serempak.

"sajangmin masih didalam"jawab sang pengacara.

"_kenapa tua Bangka itu tidak mati saja sih menyusahkan_"batin seluruh keluarga haraboji yang datang.

"apa aku boleh melihatnya?"tanya namja cantik yang ada disana.

"maaf anda tidak boleh masuk heechul-shi"pinta sang dokter.

Heechul memang orang yang keras kepala dan tidak boleh ada yang melarang kegiatannya apapun itu "wae?saya ingin melihat appa didalam"

"tidak bisa heechul-shi,kangin-shi masih harus istirahat"jawab sang dokter.

"cih..bahkan anaknya sendiri tidak boleh masuk,apa-apaan kau"ujar heechul yang berstatus suami heechul langsung menarik heechul "sabar yeobo..appa memang harus istirahat"

Tuhan memang sudah menentukan sang evil harus ada malaikat itulah yang terjadi dikeluarga cho,cho kangin yang terbilang evil didampingkan dengan leeteuk yang berhati lembut. cho heechul dan cho siwon pun seperti berdamping dengan han geng pangeran paling sabar dari cina. heechul tidak mau mengganti marganya menjadi marga han dia masih mau memakai marga sang appa alias cho,han geng yang memang sudah cinta mati dengan heechul mengizinkan heechul dan merubah namanya jadi cho begitu dia adalah seorang playboy ber'istrikan' kibum namja pendiam yang sangat bisa mengendalikan siwon.

Heechul yang memang sudah emosi langsung menarik tangan hangeng "lebih baik kita pergi,kita shopping"hangeng hanya mengikuti heechul pergi,heechul dan hangeng memang sama-sama namja,tapi dia memiliki anak cho kyuhyun yang sama evilnya seperti sang cho adalah salah satu dari ribuan namja yang beruntung karena sang uke semua memiliki rahin.

"eomma kau mau kemana?"panggil sang anak alias kyuhyun.

"kau tidak dengar tadi"ucap heechul sambil terus berjalan.

"dasar eomma tiri"cibir kyuhyun."lebih baik aku pergi dari sini"lanjut kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun dipanggil "hyung kau mau kemana?"panggil adalah buah cinta dari siwon dan kibum,sifat dia terturun dari sang eomma pendiam.

Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa membalik badannya "bar maybe"kyuhyun hanya melambaikan tangan.

Pengacara cho kangin sudah tau sifat keluarga kangin hanya bisa diam,tapi ada yang dia bingung "kenapa anda masih disini siwon-shi..kibum-shi..donghae-shi?"

Siwon hanya bisa memutar matanya tanda bosan."tanyakan saja pada snow white ku ini"jawab siwon sambil duduk dibangku rumah sakit.

Pengacara kangin menatap member senyuman khasnya dan menjawab "eomma tidak disini,jadi aku dan donghae yang akan menemani appa sampai appa siuman"

Siwon sebenarnya sudah tidak betah dirumah sakit dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang,tapi istri dan anaknya menginap dirumah sakit dan dia tidak tega ,donghae,hangeng memang sangat sayang dengan eomma,istri kangin memang sedang tidak menemani kangin,setelah kangin pingsan dan dibawa kerumah sakit semua perusahaan di ambil alih leeteuk untuk sementara.

"ya sudah baiklah..saya permisi dulu"izin dokter jung.

"ne gomawo dokter"pengacara,kibum dan dongahe membungkukan badan tanda terima kasih.

Kibum duduk disamping siwon."kalau kau bosan atau tidak rela menunggu appa..lebih baik kau pulang"kibum langsung berdiri dan mendekati pengacara kim.

Siwon menatap kibum dengan jengkel "_bagaimana aku pulang kalau dia masih disini_"batin siwon.

Donghae tiba-tiba bicara "benar kata eomma..appa..lebih baik appa pulang"ucap donghae sambil duduk disebelah appa.

Siwon langsung melirik sinis ke anaknya "kau mengusir appa?"tanya siwon.

"ani..apa appa merasa aku mengusir appa?"tanya donghae siwon mau memarahi anaknya ini,tapi kibum menarik tangan donghae,sepertinya juga dia mendengar ucapan hae alias donghae tadi "kajja chagia kita kekantin.."ajak kibum.

Siwon cemberut kenapa hanya anaknya saja yang di ajak,dia masih ada dirumah sakit ini "kau tidak mengajakku bummie?"

Tanpa menengok ke siwon kibum menjawab "kau bisa jalan sendiri kalau kau mau ikut wonnie"

night in hospital

Kangin sudah sadarkan diri beberapa menit yang lalu,leeteukpun sudah datang menemani memang baru bangun mukanya sangat gelisah,leeteuk melihat perubahan muka sang suami.

"wae kangin-ah?"tanya leeteuk sambil mengelus muka kangin.

"apa kau ingat keluarga lee?"jawab kangin dengan menatap muka leeteuk dan membelai tangannya leeteuk yang ada dipipinya.

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya "maksudmu yesung dan wookie?"

Kangin menganggukan kepalanya,"kenapa aku bodoh sekali,sama sekali tidak bisa membantu mereka saat terkena musibah kemarin"

"sudahlah yeobo,kita kan tidak tau kalau dia sedang dililit hutang begitu,dia berdua memang keras kepala,kenapa mereka tidak datang ke kita untuk meminta bantuan,aku kadang-kadang kesal dengan sifat yesung yang begitu keras kepala"karena berita itulah kangin sekarang berada dirumah sakit,sebenarnya kangin bisa tidak segelisah ini karena sahabatnya meninggal,tapi yang membuatnya gelisah adalah kenapa berita 10 tahun yang lalu dia baru tahu kemarin.

Kangin menganggukan kepalanya "aku dengar dia memiliki anak teuki-ah,kita harus mencari dia.."

Sudah beberapa minggu kangin dirumah sakit ditemani leeteuk,kibum ,donghae dan tentu saja sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter jung.

house cho

Acara makan malam sedang berlangsung di ruang makan,ruang makan sangat sepi hanya sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Kangin meletakan sendok dan garpunya,dengan serempak semua juga mengikuti kangin. "ada yang ingin appa bicarakan" semua disana hanya diam menunggu ucapan kangin setelahnya."appa ingin kalian mencari anak dari lee yesung dan lee ryeowook dalam waktu 1 minggu"kangin menatap cucu dan anaknya satu-satu "apa bila diantara kalian ada yang mendapatkannya akan saya beri satu perusahaan"lanjut yang ada dimeja makan kaget karena ucapan kangin,memang semua perusahaan yang dipegang oleh anak dan cucunya masih atas nama kangin semua.

"appa serius?"tanya heechul antusias.

"ne appa serius.."jawab kangin dengan melihat muka memanggil pengacara kim,pengacara kim sudah mengerti maksud kangin langsung menyerahkan apa yang kangin inginkan."ini fotonya anak-anak dari keluarga lee kau harus mencarinya"kangin menyerahkan foto itu keanak-anaknya."namanya sungmin dan henry"ucap kangin lagi.

"wah imut.."ucap heechul.

Kangin meneruskan ucapannya "kalian harus menemukannya kalau tidak semua perusahaan akan appa tarik"kangin berdiri dibantu dia langsung pergi dari ruang makan itu.

Setelah kangin menghilang kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara "apa-apaan kakek tua itu main menarik perusahaan begitu saja"eomma dan appanya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan dan appanya langsung melesat pergi menyiapkan apa yang dibutuhkan begitu juga dan donghae masih meneruskan makannya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya,lalu donghae menanyainya "mau kemana hyung?"

"keluar"donghae sudah tau arti keluar dari kyuhyun pasti dibar dan berakhir di hotel.

bar

Kyuhyun langsung duduk dimeja bartender "vodka satu"perintah sedang menyiapkan minuman yang diminta yeoja dengan pakaian minim datang mendekati kyuhyun.

Yeoja itu langsung memeluk leher kyuhyun dan menciumi tekuk kyuhyun "kau kesini lagi kyunnie?"tanya yeoja itu dengan sedikit desahan.

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik "ne vic-ah,temani aku lagi?"tanya kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya. #mian untuk fansnya vic eonni

"tentu"ucap vic lalu duduk disebelahnya.

Seharusnya kalau kyuhyun sadar dan memperhatikan sekitar dia akan mendapat suatu jacpot yang besar tapi sayangnya dia hanya memperhatikan minuman dan pikirannya entah pergi kemana.

.

.

.

Diujung bar ada dua orang namja imut yang sedang bicara. "henry-ah kau tunggu sini hyung mau kerja dulu"henry hanya mengangguk menjawab perintah hyungnya "tapi sungmin hyung harus selalu datang ne?aku takut"ucap membelai rambut adik kesayangannya itu dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun nampak sudah mabuk,vic langsung memapah kyuhyun "kyunni kajja kita pulang"

"vic aku mau kamu"pinta dengan senang hati mengiyakan ajakan kyuhyun.

"ne kajja kita keluar dari sini"ajak vic.

morning hotel

"eng.."kyuhyun sudah mulai melihat kesebelah kirinya ada yeoja yang masih tidur tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Yeoja itu merasa tidak nyaman membuka mata "kyunnie kau sudah bangun"panggil yeoja sambil mengelus pipi kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan,kyuhyun terlihat sedang melamun,vic langsung menegur kyuhyun "kyunnie waeyo?"tanya vic sambil bersandar didada bidang kyuhyun.

"aku bingung vic"

Vic pun mengerutkan dahinya "ada apa?"

"kakek tua itu memintaku mencari orang,tapi harus aku cari dimana"jawab kyuhyun dengan muka frustasi."dan kalau tidak perusahaanku akan ditarik oleh kakek tua itu "

"lalu bagaimana?apa kau punya fotonya"tanya vic.

Kyuhyun memberikan foto sungmin dan henry ke vic."aku sepertinya pernah meihat dia"ucap vic sambil menunjuk foto sungmin.

Kyuhyun kaget endengar ucapan vic "jinja?"

"ne..ah aku ingat dia bartender di bar"

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan membereskan pakaiannya yang berserakan "gomawo vic,ini untukmu"kyuhyun meletakan segepok uang di atas meja nakas.

…

Kyuhyun langsung melesat ke bar,dia langsung menemui bar disana memang sudah kenal dengan kyuhyun,karena kyuhyun yang sering ke barnya.

"hyung kau tau dia?"tanya kyuhyun sambil menunjukan foto sungmin.

"ne aku tahu ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab shindong pemilik bar itu,kyuhyun menanyai shindong lagi "dimana dia sekarang?"

"dia kerja shiff malam"

"kau tau alamatnya?"tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"ada apa sebenarnya?"shindong yang penasaran,membalik pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"aku ingin menemuinya hyung,tolong kasih aku alamatnya.."

Shindong memberikan alamat apartemennya sungmin dan langsung melesat setelah mendapatkan sebelumnya dia mengucapkan terimakasih ke shindong.

Kyuhyun sampai kepemukiman yang cukup kumuh,dia menemukan alamat apartemen yang diberi oleh memencet bel.

TINGTONG..TINGTONG..

Ada teriakan dari dalam untuk terbuka menampakan namja imut dengan pipi tembem.

"nuguya?"tanya namja itu.

"aku kyuhyun..cho kyuhyun..apa ini kediaman lee sungmin"tanya kyuhyun dengan wajah malaikatnya.

"ne..ini kediaman lee sungmin"dari dalam "siapa henry-ah?"henry berbalik dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan sungmin "molla hyung,tapi dia mencarimu sepertinya"henry membalik lagi badannya sedikit memiringkan badannya "silahkan masuk"

Kyuhyun duduk disofa yang tersedia disana."tunggu sebentar ne.."

Henry pergi kebelakang dan sungmin keluar menemui tamu yang datang "nuguya?"tanya sungmin.

Kyuhun berdiri dari duduknya,lalu menjulurkan tangannya"kyuhyun..cho kyuhyun.. "sungmin menyambut uluran tangan dari kyuhyun.

"silahkan duduk"ucap sungmin mempersilahkan tamunya datang lagi membawa meletakan minumannya didekat tersenyum menerima minuman dari henry.

Sungmin membuka suara lagi "anda siapa?ada perlu apa kesini?"

"saya cucu dari cho kangin dan dia meminta saya untuk membawa anda menemuinya"ucap kyuhyun to the point.

.

.

.

Tbc

Mian kalau ff saya sebelumnya itu dianggap copas atau apa saya terinspirasi tapi ga tau juga kalo copas ya..mian untuk fans jang ri in.

Dan ini juga saya terinspirasi dari drama Taiwan tapi yang ini saya bedakan,dan prolog didepan itu salah jadi saya ganti ceritanya disini semua.

.

.

Review please..gomawo yang udah rewiev kemaren ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Easy Fortune Happy Life

Rated: T (mungkin akan naik nntinya)

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin dan akan bnyk tambahan pairing sesuai jalan

Warning: Yaoi (booysXboys), OOC, Typo(s), etc

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

Newbie

Kyuhyun pov

"Cho Kangin?"dia sedikit bergumam nama haraboji. Sepertinya dongsaengnya penasaran karena gumaman hyungnya.

"Cho Kangin..ah iya tahu dia..tapi dia ingin menemuiku?"dia bertanya,aku juga sama sekali tidak tau alas an haraboji ingin menemuinya.

"Saya juga tidak tau.."jawabku seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu lagi. Aku memang lelah karena aktifitasku semalam,sepertinya dia juga masih lama untuk menimbang-nimbang untuk bertemu haraboji.

"Anda bisa menimbanginya lagi ingin datang atau tidak Sungmin-shi..Saya permisi dulu"aku menaruh kartu namaku dimejanya dan meminta izin untuk pulang.

"Ne saya akan pikirkan.."

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung mencari haraboji."Dimana haraboji?"aku bertanya kepada pelayan yang baru membungkukan badan lalu menjawab "Sajangmin ada diruang kerjanya tuan muda"setelah tau dimana haraboji aku menyuruh pelayan itu pergi. Dan aku sendiri pergi keruang kerja haraboji.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari dalam aku masuk kedalam ruang kerja sedikit membungkukan badan sebelum bicara dengan haraboji.

"Ada apa?"tanya haraboji.

"Aku sudah bertemu apa yang haraboji cari"aku melihat haraboji kaget karena ucapanku."aku sudah mememukannya haraboji jadi apa perusahaan ini sudah jadi milikku"

Haraboji tertawa sinis "Hahaha..Kau pikir akan segampang itu mendapatkan salah satu perusahaanku Cho Kyuhyun"

Aku sangat tahu sifat haraboji ku ini dia sangat keras kepala "Apa lagi yang haraboji inginkan"tanyaku dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau ingin perusahaan ku Cho Kyuhyun..Itu sangat gampang kau tinggal menikahinya dan minta persetujuannya untuk mendapat satu perusahaanku"

Aku bertambah kesal karena ucapannya,aku berjalan kepintu tanpa permisi,belum sempat aku memegang kenop pintu haraboji bicara "Kalau kau memang tidak ingin menikahinya terserahmu..tapi kau harus memberi alamat rumahnya agar aku bisa menjemputnya sendiri"

Aku tersenyum sinis kearah haraboji "Aku tidak punya alamatnya" langsung aku membuka pintu,tapi lagi-lagi sebelum aku menutup pintu haraboji bicara lagi dan itu membuat darahku tambah mendidih "Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku Cho Kyuhyun"

Aku sudah sangat kesal donghae yang menyapakupun tidak aku tanggapi,aku langsung memasuki kamar untuk melepas penat dipikiranku

"Apa maunya kakek tua itu"aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya,untungnya kamarku ini kedap suara jadi eommaku yang bawel itu tidak mendengar.

Aku sudah lelah karena urusan ini,aku berbaring diatas kasur "Namja itu imut juga apa aku nikahi saja dia" karena kelelahan aku tertidur.

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Setelah namja namja itu datang dan memberi tahu kalau aku dicari oleh Kangin haraboji,aku jadi teringat eomma dan appa.

Eomma dan appa dulu pernah membicarakan Kangin haraboji.

"Hyung Cho Kangin itu siapa sih?"dongsaeng kesayanganku ini memang tidak tahu soal Kangin Haraboji.

"Kangin haraboji itu teman appa dan eomma henry-ah"aku melihat henry,sepertinya dia masih bingung tentang Kangin haraboji.

"Terus kenapa dia meminta hyung untuk menemuinya?"

"Molla Henry-ah"aku lalu berjalan kearah meja melihat dongsaengku itu sepertinya masih memikirkan soal Kangin Haraboji "Sudahlah Henry kau tidak usah memikirkan itu,kau cepat makan"perintahku pada henry.

Setelah Henry sampai di meja makan dia masih saja membahas Kangin membelai kepala dongsaengku ini "Sudahlah Henry kalau memang ada masalah akan hyung yang bereskan"ujarku.

.

.

.

Kebesokan paginya setelah mengantar Henry aku berniat memdatangi kediaman Cho,setelah aku sampai didepan rumahnya aku jadi teringat rumahku yang dulu.

Satpam penjaga rumah itu mendatangiku "Anda mencari seseorang?"tanya satpam itu,aku mengangguk dan bertanya "Apa ini kediaman Cho?"

"Ne ini kediaman Cho,anda mencari siapa?"tanya satpam itu lagi.

"Aku mencari ha..Ah maksudku saya mencari Cho Kangin"satpam itu mengerutkan dahinya lalu menatapku dari atas sampai bawa. Memang pakaian yang ku pakai tidak bisa dibilang pantas dipakai untuk menemui orang sepenting Kangin Haraboji."Bilang saja aku Lee Sungmin"lanjutku,satpam itu menyuruhku menunggu sebentar.

Setalah satpam itu memberitahu orang yang ada didalam,aku diizinkan masuk.

Sesampainya dipintu utama rumah Kangin haraboji,ternyata haraboji sudah menunggu didepan pintu dengan namja atau yeoja yang sangat cantik.

Aku membungkukan badan dan menatap haraboji . haraboji menyuruhku masuk,aku benar-benar merasa seperti dirumahku yang dulu. Haraboji meyuruhku duduk di sofa yang tersedia diruang tamu ini.

Muka haraboji nampak sedih "Mianhae aku baru tahu kalau yesung dan ryeowook meninggal"ujar haraboji.

Aku mengangguk "Gwenchana haraboji..kejadian itu juga sudah lama tidak usah dibahas lagi"aku melihat namja yang kemarin keapartemenku turun dari juga menatapku tapi tatapannya bukan seperti kemarin.

"Aku teman appamu,dia sudah membantu banyak agar aku bisa jadi begini"aku mengangguk mendengar ucapan haraboji.

"Appa dan eomma sudah pernah menceritakan haraboji"aku merasa ada yang menatapku,aku sudah tidak nyaman dirumah ini,aku akhirnya to the point menanyai apa yang diinginkan haraboji "Haraboji ingin bertemu denganku sebenarnya ada apa?"

Aku melihat senyum haraboji yang begitu lembut "Aku ingin kau dan dongsaengmu tinggal dirumah ini"

Aku sudah tidak kaget lagi mendengar permintaan haraboji. Dulu appa dan eomma sebelum meninggal sudah bilang kalau aku kesusahan aku bisa mencari haraboji. Tapi sepertinya keras kepala appa menurun kepadaku,aku sama sekali tidak mencari haraboji walau aku sedang sangat kesusahan,tapi sekarang haraboji memintaku untuk tinggal disini.

"Mianhae haraboji aku tidak bisa"sifat keras kepalaku sepertinya keluar lagi.

Aku melihat haraboji tampak sedih karena aku menolak ajakannya. "Wae?rumah ini juga rumahmu minnie"aku menggeleng,aku tidak kuat melihat haraboji yang memohon padaku seperti ini.

"Mian haraboji aku benar-benar tidak bisa"aku melihat haraboji tambah sedih.

"Aku hanya mau membalas budi appa dan eommamu dulu"aku benar-benar tidak kuat kalau ada yang memohon kepadaku seperti ini.

"Akan aku bicarakan ini dulu ke henry"haraboji tampak senang dengan jawabanku. Aku meminta izin untuk pulang,tadinya haraboji ingin mengantarku tapi aku menolaknya dengan halus.

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

Aku turun dari kamar,aku melihat namja itu sudah datang menemui haraboji.'kenapa dia bisa seimut itu'aku menggelengkan kepalaku "sepertinya aku sudah gila"gumamku.

Aku berjalan keruang makan,tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana,samar-samar aku mendengar suara haraboji dan namja kelas kenapa haraboji bisa memohon-mohon dengan namja itu tidak biasa-biasanya haraboji memohon kepada orang.

Haraboji berjalan kemeja makan,sepertinya dia sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan halmoni "Bagaimana kita membujuknya teuki-ah,aku bingung dia sangat keras kepala seperti appanya"keluh haraboji ke halmoni.

Halmoni mengelus pundak haraboji dengan lembut "Kita pasti bisa membuatnya tinggal disini Kangin-ah sabarlah"

Halmoni meliriku,perasaanku sudah tidak enak dengan lirikan halmoni,aku mengalihkan pandanganku."Kyu.." halmoni menggilku,terpaksa aku harus menatap halmoni.

"Temuilah Sungmin dan bujuk dia untuk tinggal disini"benar firasatku,ini perkerjaan yang sangat menyusahkan.

Aku ingin menolak perintah halmoni,tapi kalau aku menolak bisa jadi aku akan miskin mendadak,dan aku mengangguk menjawab perintah halmoni.

Halmoni nampak gembira dengan keputusanku "Lihatlah Kangin-ah,Kyuhyun mau membantu pasti tidak akan menunggu waktu lama"ucap halmoni ke haraboji.

Haraboji menatapku lalu menatap halmoni lagi "Aku harap anak ini tidak berbuat yang macam-macam"sindir haraboji. Setelah bicara haraboji dan halmoni meninggalkan ruang makan. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan sifat mendengus kesal karena ucapan haraboji.

Kyuhyun pov end

.

.

.

Halmoni pov

Sebenarnya aku kesal dengan sifat Kangin,dia terlalu keras terhadap anak dan dikamar aku langsung menegur Kangin.

"Yeobo apa kau tidak terlalu keras dengan Kyuhyun,seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena dia sudah ingin membantu"Kangin hanya diam saja mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku sangat tahu sifat anak-anak itu Teuki-ah,dia semua sama sekali tidak ada yang menuruni sifatmu,mungkin hanya Donghae saja yang menuruni sifatmu dan aku sangat tahu bagaimana mengatur anak-anak yang memiliki sifat sepertiku"aku menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kangin.

Halmoni pov end

Kyuhyun pov

Aku keluar dari rumah menuruti perintah yang halmoni suruh tadi,aku pergi kerumah namja benar-benar bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau aku berhasil membawanya kerumah aku harus menikahinya,kalau aku tidak membawanya aku tidak akan mendapat perusahaan itu.

Aku sampai diapartemen Lee menaiki tangga menuju pintu apartemennya.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Sudah ada jawaban dari dalam,menyuruhku untuk menunggu.

CLECK

Pintu apartemen terbuka menampakan,namja imut dia masih memakai itu menambah keimutannya.

"Ada apa kesini?"tanyanya.

Aku masuk tanpa permisi melewatinya,dia terlihat kesal karena ulahku ini "Aku disuruh kesini oleh halmoni untuk membujukmu"jawabku sambil duduk disofa terdekat.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan,aku akan memikirkannya dulu dan mendiskusikannya dengan adikku"dia berbicara sinis,sepertinya dia tidak suka aku disini."Sebaiknya kau pulang dan bilang dengan haraboji aku akan menghubunginya langsung member jawaban"

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum mendapat jawaban"ucapku sambil menatapnya.

"Aku sudah menjawabnya bukan"dia menatapku dengan kesal."Ahh..Aku tahu,kau menginginkan jawaban 'ya' dariku?"aku menaikan bahuku dengan santai.

Dia sepertinya sudah sangat kesal karena sifatku ini "Terserahmulah,tapi kau tetap tidak akan mendapat jawaban itu hari ini" dia berjalan menuju belakang sepertinya ingin meneruskan masaknya lagi.

Aku menatap kesekeliling ruangan itu,bangunan itu nampak tua,tapi menyandarkan bahuku di sofa.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membujuknya.

Aku mendatanginya duduk dibangku dekat apa yang sedang dia kerjakan "Kau bekerja di bar?"tanyaku tiba-tiba. Dia menatapku lalu meneruskan kegiatannya lagi.

"Ya aku bekerja di bar"jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau bekerja disana?"tanyaku lagi.

Dia menatapku lama,lalu menghela nafas "Kau pikir memang aku harus bekerja dimana?"tanyanya balik.

"Kau bisa bekerja diperusahaan-perusahaan besar,aku yakin kau lulusa dari tempat terkenal,tapi meskipun kau bukan dari lulusan tempat yang terkenal dengan namamu saja aku yakin kau akan diterima dengan mudah.."

Dia mendengus dengan sinis "Maksudmu dengan nama Lee?"aku mengangguk "Sepertinya prinsip kita berbeda Cho Kyuhyun"

"Apa salahnya memakai nama Lee untuk mendapat keuntungan?"

Aku lihat dia sudah sangat kesal dengan ucapanku "Berapa umurmu sampai berani kau menasehatiku begitu?"

"Aku rasa aku lebih tua darimu,aku pastas menasehatimu"

Dia tertawa meremehkan,dia menunjuk-nunjukku dengan sodet yang dipegangnya "sayangnya kau salah,aku lebih tua darimu Cho Kyuhyun,jadi kau tidak perlu menasehatiku,dengan prinsipmu itu"

"Mana mungkin kau lebih tua dariku lihatlah mukamu yang kekanak-kanakan itu"

"Umurku sudah 27,dan kau baru 25 bukan?"aku mengangguk dan kaget karena iya lebih tua dariku."dan prinsipku dan prinsipmu sangat berbeda,aku tidak akan memakai margaku selagi aku mampu kau mengerti Cho Kyuhyu-shi,lebih baik anda keluar dari apartemen ini karena saya sedang tidak ingin berdebat"

Aku kesal karena dia mengusirku seperti itu,aku keluar dari apartemen itu dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Aku sudah mengetahui semua tentang keluar Cho karena memang semua keterangan tentang keluarga Cho sudah menyebar di media,tidak perlu susah-susah mencari tahu tentang keluarga itu.

CLECK

Aku mendengar pintu terbuka,aku yakin itu Henry yang baru pulang dan Henry adalah 8 tahun cukup jauh,appa dan eomma meninggalkannya sejak umurnya 9 tahun. Setelah appa dan eomma meninggal aku membesarkan Henry seorang diri,aku hanya bisa menempuh sampai sekolah menengah atas,sebenarnya aku masih bisa meneruskan sampai perguruan tinggi tapi bagaimana dengan Henry.

Ternyata aku melamun memikirkan semuanya,aku sadar setelah Henry mengguncang bahuku.

"Hyung gwenchana?"tanyanya dengan wajah panic.

"Gwenchana Henry-ah"henry lalu duduk disebelahku dan menyalakan TV.'Apa aku harus membicarakan ini semua ke Henry'aku bingung harus bagaimana.

"Henry-ah" menengok tidak bersuara,meneruskan ucapanku.

"Waeyo hyung?ada yang kau pikirkan?"aku mengangguk."Ada apa ceritalah"Henry mengelus menatapnya sebenta lalu menarik nafas.

"Hyung tadi sudah kerumah Cho Kangin"Henry masih sabar menungguku bercerita."Dia meminta kita untuk tinggal disana"aku melihat Henry sepertinya kaget karena ucapanku itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"aku benar-benar butuh pendapat dari Henry aku tidak mau membuat Henry sedih karena keputusaku.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Maaf kalau masih jelek bnyk typo dan aneh

Gomawo atas saran-saran yang kemarin sudah kasih tau ^^

Aku mohon bantuannya lagi ya author-author..m(_._)m

Review please..


	3. Chapter 3

Easy Fortune Happy Life

Rated: T (mungkin akan naik nntinya)

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin dan akan bnyk tambahan pairing sesuai jalan

Warning: Yaoi (booysXboys), OOC, Typo(s), etc

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

Newbie

Sungmin pov

Aku melihat muka Henry nampak sedih dengan ucapanku tadi."Henry-ah..hyung menerima semua keputusanmu,kalau kau tidak mau hyung tidak apa-apa"aku sangat tahu kenapa henry jadi sedih begitu,dia terlalu syok dulu karena kita langsung miskin,dan appa dan eomma yang meninggal didepan matanya.

Henry menatapku sebentar lalu dia menunduk lagi "Apa tidak apa-apa,kalau aku yang memutuskan?"

Aku mengangguk setelah mendengar ucapan Henry. Henry menatapku lagi,aku lihat matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "A.. Ani hyung,aku tidak mau"

Aku mendekati Henry,aku menyeka air mata yang sudah ada di ujung matanya "nde..gwenchana,hyung akan bilang ke haraboji"aku memeluk Henry, aku merasa pudakku basah.

Malam ini aku tidak bisa bekerja ke bar,Henry mala mini benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dariku. Aku pun sudah me nelepon pemilik bar,dia mengizinkan aku istirahat untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya seperti biasa aku mengantar Henry ke sekolah,aku berencana kerumah kediaman Cho tapi aku tidak tega melihat muka haraboji yang nanti memohon seperti kemarin.

Aku memilih berkeliling taman menunggu Henry pulang sekolah,kalau aku menjemputnya dia pasti sangat senang.

Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri dibangku taman membayangkan bagaimana wajah Henry kalau aku jemput nanti

Bahuku ditepuk dari belakang,aku menoleh menatap siapa yang nenepuk pundahku,aku tersenyum melihat siapa orang yang menepuknya "Jae Hyung"

"Sedang apa kau disini?sudah senyum-senyum sendiri begitu"dia jae hyung,hyungku di bar. Dia sudah menganngapku adik sendiri katanya.

Jae hyung duduk di sampingku "Sedang apa kau disini?"jae hyung mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Aku menunggu Henry pulang sekolah" aku menjawab pertanyaan jae hyung tanpa melihat jae hyung. Aku jadi senyum-senyum lagi memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya sama Henry.

PLAK

Aku langsung menatap sinis kea rah Jae hyung "Appo hyung..kenapa kau memukulku sih?"

Jae hyung langsung memalingkan mukanya "Kau menyeramkan Minnie-ah,jangan senyum-senyum sendiri begitu"

Aku cemberut mendengar ucapan Jae hyung "Aku hanya senang,seharusnya hyung senang melihatku senang"

Jae hyung menatapku lagi,lalu mencubit bibirku "ne Minnie-ah..aku senang kok kalau kau senang,tapi tidak usah senyum-senyum sendiri begitu,itu sangat menyeramkan"Jae tertawa puas melihatku tambah cemberut."Jangan cemberut begitu kalau tidak mau aku terjang sekarang juga"

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari Jae hyung,aku seram melihat kebiasaan buruknya kalau lagi kambuh,dia sering sekali mencium-cium pipiku kalau aku sedang cemberut begini,dia tidak akan melepasnya sebelum dia puas.

Jae hyung tertawa lagi melihat tingkahku. "Kau kemana tadi malam tidak masuk Minnie?"

Aku mengingat kemarin malam jadi bingung harus bagaimana, Jae hyung juga tempat curhatku selama ini 'apa aku harus bercerita masalah kemarin ke Jae hyung'aku menatap muka Jae hyung sekilas "Aku kemarin malam tidak bisa pergi hyung,Henry tidak bisa lepas dariku tadi malam,aku tidak tega meninggalkannya dirumah sendirian"

Aku dari tadi hanya menundukan kepalaku,Jae hyung menepuk pundakku lagi "Wae?ada masalah?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ada apa ceritalah,akan aku dengarkan" setelah mendengar itu dari jae hyung,aku merasa benar-benar namja paling beruntung bisa memiliki hyung seperti Jae memeluk Jae hyung, jae hyung pun membalas pelukanku.

Aku menceritakan semuanya ke Jae hyung,dari tentang Kangin haraboji yang meminta aku tinggal dirumahnya dan Henry yang menolak untuk tinggal diruma haraboji.

Jae hyung memelukku benar-benar erat,aku merasa benar-benar hangat dipeluk Jae hyung seperti ini "Aku yakin kau bisa putuskan apa yang terbaik Minnie-ah" Jae hyung menetuk-nepuk kepalaku.

Aku langsung memeluk Jae hyung,aku sangat..sangat senang memiliki hyung sepertinya.

Kalau sudah bercerita bareng Jae hyung pasti lupa waktu,aku kaget setelah melihat jam sudah hampir jam pulang sekolah. Aku segera minta izin pergi ke Jae hyung.

Aku segera lari kearah motorku tapi Jae hyung memanggilku,aku bingung kenap muka Jae hyung jadi sinis begitu benar-benar menyeramkan "Ne hyung?" aku balik lagi mendekati Jae hyung.

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" aku mengingat-ingat apa yang aku lupakan,aku juga memeriksa kantongku,tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang tiba-tiba aku merasa pipiku basah,ah aku baru ingat apa yang aku lupa,aku lupa mencium Jae hyung kalau mau pergi

CUUP..

Aku langsung mencium pipi Jae hyung "Mian hyung aku lupa"

...

Hari ini aku benar-benar senang seharian ini jalan-jalan dengan Henry.

Sungmin pov end

Cho kyuhyun pov

Rasanya benar-benar penat seharian di kantor,aku memutuskan untung pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar kantor,aku melihat ada taman aku berjalan kearah taman.

Aku duduk disalah satu kursi ditaman itu,aku melihat Lee Sungmin namja yang dicari-cari haraboji dia sedang mengobrol dengan namja sepertinya,karena dia terlihat sangat cantik.

Aku coba sedikit mendekat kearahnya,aku mendengar dia menceritakan semua ke namja cantik itu.

Aku memperhatikannya,dia seperti sedang buru-buru. Dia sudah kenapa dia balik lagi?namja cantik itu menciumnya.

Melihat namja cantik itu mencium,sungmin aku sedikit kesal,dan kenapa Lee Sungmin malah membalas menciumnya?

'Kau ini kenapa sih Cho Kyuhyun,kenapa kau kesal karena dia mencium namja itu' setelah melihat itu,aku langsung pergi dari taman.

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Sudah sebulan,setelah kejadian haraboji memintaku tinggal ditempatnya.

Seperti biasa habis mengantar Henry aku bingung mau kemana,setelah mutar-mutar seoul tidak memiliki tujuan sama sekali aku memutuskan pulang ke apartemen saja.

Aku menembereskan apartemen dan memasak cemelian untuk lagi asik-asik membuat kue,ada yang memencet bel buru-buru membuka pintu

Setelah membuka pintu,aku melihat haraboji dan halmoni berdiri mempersilahkan haraboji dan halmoni masuk.

Setelah duduk aku menanyai kedatangan haraboji "Ada apa haraboji kemari?"tanyaku.

"Haraboji kesini mau mengajakmu pulang Minnie"

Aku bingung dengan ucapan haraboji "Pulang?pulang kemana?"

"Pulang kerumah haraboji tentunya ming"aku melihat haraboji begitu antusias mengajakku tinggal di rumahnya.

Aku bingung bagaimana menolaknya,aku hanya menundukan kepalaku

Tapi halmoni langsung mengangkat daguku "waeyo ming?"tanya halmoni ke aku.

Aku menggeleng. Lalu aku menatap haraboji dan halmoni bergantian "Mianhae haraboji..halmoni..aku tidak bisa"aku melihat muka haraboji yang kaget karena penolakanku.

"Wae ming?apa rumah itu kurang bagus?"tanya halmoni lagi.

Aku panic,benar-benar panic "A..ani..ani..halmoni..rumah itu bagus,sangat bagus..tapi"aku menundukan kepalaku.

"Tapi kenapa?"tanya haraboji benar-benar sedih karena aku menolaknya.

"Dongsaengku tidak bisa menerima ajakan itu haraboji,mianhae.."sebelum haraboji atau halmoni menanyainya lagi aku langsung berbicara "bukan karena kondisi rumah haraboji tapi memang kita tidak bisa pindah kesana"

Setelah penolakan itu haraboji dan halmoni langsung izin pulang,aku sangat bersyukur karena haraboji dan halmoni pulang sebelum Henry pulang.

Aku tidak boleh menunjukan muka sedihku ini didepan Henry nanti.

Sungmin pov end

Halmoni pov

Setelah penolakan lusa kemarin Kangin jadi panic karena dia juga jarang makan,kesehariannya hanya di ruang kerjanya.

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk kekeruangannya.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Dari dalam sudah terdengar suara menyuruh masuk dengan perlahan,Kangin sudah menatap kearahku. "Wae Teuki-ah?"tanyanya dengan senyum yang biasa diberikan untuk Leeteuk.

Aku tau dia sedang sedih memikirkan semua ini. "Kau belum makan dari pagi yeobo"aku mendekat kebangkunya dan memeluknya dari belakang,dia membalas memelukku.

"Aku tidak lapar Teuki-ah"

Aku bingung cara menghadapin sikap keras kepalanya ini "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit Kangin"

Dia mengusap-usap lenganku yang ada di lehernya "nde aku akan makan nanti"

Itu..selalu itu yang dia ucapkan,aku kesal karena ucapannya itu terus "Kau seperti ini apa karena Sungmin yang menolak kau ajak tinggal disini?"

Kangin mengangguk "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu Teuki-ah"

Aku tau apa yang dirasakan kangin,aku juga merasakan hal yang sama,tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

.

.

.

Kangin hari inipun tidak makan malam,dia ada di ruang aku bawakan makanan keruang kerjanya pasti dia juga tidak akan menyentuhnya sama sekali.

…

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka,aku sangat yakin itu Kangin yang baru masuk,dia benar-benar sudah berlebihan,sekarang sudah tengah malam dia baru masuk untuk istirahat.

Aku tidak ingin ribut dengan Kangin,aku hanya pura-pura tidur.

Sudah setengah jam Kangin yang tadi masuk ke kamar mandi tidak juga keluar-keluar aku sangat kuatir dengan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mencoba membuka pintu kamar mandi,aku melihat Kangin pingsan di bawah lantai.

"Kangin..Kangin-ah"aku mengguncang-guncang sekali tidak ada reaksi dari Kangin.

Aku berteriak minta tolong,pelayan pelayan masuk kedalam kamar dan menelepon ambulance.

…

Satu jam aku menunggu Kangin diperiksa oleh dokter,dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruang periksa "Bagaimana keadaannya?"aku ditemani pengacara Kim,aku tidak tau kemana anak dan cucuku pergi.

"Buruk..dia benar-benar lemah"

Aku menarik nafas,aku sangat tahu apa yang akan di ucapkan dokter Jung."Apa boleh aku menemuinya?"

"Nde anda boleh masuk kedalam"ucap dokter Jung.

Aku memasuki ruangan Kangin,aku sedih melihat keadaannya yang seperti mendengar kangin mengingau memanggil nama Sungmin.

Aku pergi dan menyuruh pengacara Jung untuk menemani Kangin sebentar. Aku tahu ini sudah malam tapi mau bagaimana lagi,aku memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat Sungmin.

Setelah sampai apartemen Sungmin aku langsung cepat-cepat turun dari mobil.

TingTong..TingTong..TingTong..

Lima menit menunggu,akhirnya da jawaban dari dalam. Ternyata Sungmin sendiri yang membuka pintu.

Aku sudah tiba bisa memikirkan apa lagi untuk membujuk Sungmin untuk tinggal. Aku langsung berlutut dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin panic karena perbuatanku ini

"Halmoni jangan begini aku mohon berdiri" Sungmin berusaha aku tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Ming..halmoni mohon kau mau tinggal dirumah bersama kami.." aku sangat berharap jawaban 'ya'dari sungmin."Haraboji sedang ada dirumah sakit..dia pingsan karena memikirkan ini..halmoni mohon ming.."

.

.

.

Tbc

Mian tadi itu ada kesalahan chap 3 yang galau2 ke upload lagi

Mian kl masih jelek..alur kecepetan dll

Aku pikir ini ff ga ada yang baca..tapi ternyata ada gomawo ne ^^

Aku butuh saran lagi ini mau bikin mingnya deket trs sm kyu tapi berantem mll apa jauh?

Gomawo yang udah review kemaren

Review please..


	4. Chapter 4

Easy Fortune Happy Life

Rated: T (mungkin akan naik nntinya)

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin dan akan bnyk tambahan pairing sesuai jalan

Warning: Yaoi (booysXboys), OOC, Typo(s), etc

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

Newbie

Sungmin pov

Aku baru pulang dari kerjaku,badanku benar-benar pegal banyak sekali tamu malam ini di bar,baru mau memasuki alam mimpi,ada yang memencet bel. 'siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini' dengan terpaksa aku berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Aku benar-benar kaget ternyata Cho Leeteuk halmoni yang bertamu,keadaannya sangat mengenaskan mukanya pucat dan juga panic. Aku baru mau menanyai kenapa dia kemari malam-malam atau pagi seperti ini,tapi dia langsung berlutut,aku panic melihat dia yang tiba-tiba berlutut begitu,aku berusaha membangunkannya tapi dia sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Halmoni jangan begini aku mohon berdiri" aku membujuknya untuk berdiri tapi tidak bisa.

"Ming..halmoni mohon kau mau tinggal dirumah,bersama kami.." aku mendengar permintaan dari halmoni,aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa "Haraboji sedang ada dirumah sakit..dia pingsan karena memikirkan ini..halmoni mohon ming.."

Aku sangat kaget mendengar dari halmoni kalau haraboji masuk rumah sakit,tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan haraboji dan halmoni,sekarang prioritasku hanya Henry karena dia keluargaku satu-satunya sekarang.

Karena halmoni sama sekali tidak bergeming,jadi aku yang mengikuti berlutut seperti halmoni,aku juga membungkuk meminta maaf "Mian halmoni..jeongmal mianhae halmoni,aku tidak ingin dongsaengku sedih,aku mohon mengertilah halmoni" aku balik memohon ke halmoni.

"Hyung.." ada yang memanggilku,aku langsung membalik badanku

"Henry-ah" aku kaget Henry ternyata ada tepat diujung ruang tamu.

Henry senyum,senyumannya sama seperti dulu saat kita pindah ke apartemen kecil ini,senyum yang dia buat-buat agar terlihat bahagia "Kita pergi hyung"

Aku berdiri dan mendekati Henry,aku langsung memeluknya "Kau dengar semuanya?" aku merasa dia mengangguk. "Hyung akan selesaikan ini,tenanglah ne?" aku mengelus kepala Henry lembut.

Henry menggeleng mendengar ucapanku "Hyung,kau selalu tidak ingin menyakiti orang karena menolak permintaannya,kenapa sekarang hyung menolak sekarang?"aku hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Henry "Apa karena aku menolaknya dulu hyung?" aku masih diam menanggapi pertanyaan Henry. "Hyung memang ingin tinggal disana kan?kau ingin kita seperti dulu kan?"aku tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Henry "Semua karena aku kan hyung?karena aku menolaknya?" aku melihat muka Henry sudah kesal karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaanya dari tadi,tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya,aku tau pasti Henry sudah tau jawabannya.

Henry menarik tanganku "Kajja hyung kita pergi" aku tetap diam,dia sepertinya sudah sangat kesal dengan sikap diamku dari tadi,di menghentakan tanganku dengan kasar "Apa maumu sebenarnya hyung?aku tau kau menolaknya,karena aku menolak tinggal disana dulu dan aku juga tau kau ingin pindah kesana dan pergi dari gubuk ini,jadi sekarang ayo kita pergi dari sini,aku hanya ingin liat hyung bahagia karena pergi dari gubuk ini" Henry membentakku,selama ini dia tidak pernah membentakku seperti ini apapun kesalahanku.

Aku menangkup kedua pipi Henry "Henry-ah dengar hyung ne?kau mau lihat hyung bahagia?itu gampang Henry-ah,asal kau bahagia hyung akan bahagia"

Mendengar itu muka Henry jadi mengeras menahan marah,dia melepas tanganku yang ada di pipinya "Kenapa hanya aku yang harus bahagia?kenapa tidak kau saja yang merasakan bahagia?karena hanya aku keluarga yang tertinggal sekarang ini?"Henry terdiam sesaat "apa kalau aku ikut appa dan eomma,kau baru mau merasakan bahagia?"

Aku memegang pundak Henry keras,aku melihatnya meringis karena tepukan dan genggamanku dipundaknya,aku kesal karena ucapan Henry mengucapkan itu "Ingat Henry-ah,hyung akan selalu mengikuti keinginanmu sampai kapanpun,dan kalau kau memang ingin menyusul appa dan eomma,jangan harap aku mau tinggal didunia ini sendirian"

Aku melihatnya,air matanya sudah hampir menetes dari ujung matanya,apa aku terlalu keras terhadapnya "Hyung mau aku bahagia bukan?"aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban."Kita pindah dari sini"Henry menarik tanganku lagi,tapi seperti tadi aku tidak bergerak dengan menghentakan tanganku lagi dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Apa ini dirimu yang asli hyung?aku jadi merasa kau bukan Sungmin hyungku"aku hanya bisa menunduk "kau bukan Sungmin hyung yang ku kenal lagi,kenapa kau keras kepala begini hyung?kau liat Cho halmoni sudah memohon seperti itu dan Cho haraboji sudah masuk rumah sakit,kau masih saja memikirkanku hyung?"

Aku kasihan melihat halmoni dan haraboji,halmoni yang sudah memohon seperti itu dan haraboji yang masuk rumah sakit,tapi aku tidak ingin memaksa Henry dan melihat dia sedih. "Aku hanya tidak ingin.."

Belum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku,Henry memotong ucapanku "Kau tidak ingin aku bersedih karena mengingat appa dan eomma?"aku mengangguk menjawab ucapannya "Kau ingin melihatku senang hyung?"

Aku mengangguk lagi menjawab pertanyaan Henry,aku menatap wajah Henry "Tapi tidak dengan kita tinggal disana Henry-ah"

"Aku akan bahagia kalau,halmoni dan haraboji Cho bahagia"

"Tapi Henry-ah"

"Kalau hyung memang tidak ingin pindah itu hak hyung,tapi aku tetap akan pindah dari sini"itu sepertinya keputusan finalnya,aku melihatnya langsung masuk kekamar.

Aku membalik badan,aku melihat halmoni masih berlutut didepan pintu,aku mendekatinya dan berusaha mengangkatnya tapi tetap seperti tadi dia sama sekali tidak bergeming "Halmoni aku mohon berdirilah,kita bicarakan ini didalam"halmoni mengangkat wajahnya menatapku lalu dia mengangguk.

Aku mendudukan halmoni disofa terdekat,badan halmoni sudah bergetar mendudukan halmoni,aku kedapur membuat air hangat untuk halmoni,aku balik lagi keruang tamu "Minumlah ini halmoni,kau kedinginan" halmoni meminumnya sangat sedikit.

"Ming apa yang harus halmoni lakukan untuk membawamu tinggal dirumah kami?"tanya halmoni.

"Halmoni tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa,aku tidak bisa menjawab permintaan halmoni dengan jawaban yang memuaskan,haraboji sakit karena memikirkanku yang menolak ajakannya,tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal disana,tapi aku akan tetap mengurus haraboji sampai sembuh,aku janji"aku berjanji ke halmoni,aku pasti akan menepati janji itu aku janji,aku dengar ada suara roda,aku menengok ke belakang.

Henry sudah siap dengan kopernya dan tas-tas kecilnya,aku bingung dia membawa koper dan tas sebanyak itu "Kau mau kemana Henry-ah?"

"Kau tidak ingat tadi aku bicara apa?"tanya Henry balik tanpa menatap wajahku.

"Kau serius?"

"Hyung pikir?"jawab Henry dengan menunjukan tas yang dia bawa.

"Hyung tidak ingin kau sedih Henry-ah" aku berdiri mendekati Henry.

"Aku akan sangat bahagia kalau haraboji dan halmoni Cho bahagia" ini benar-benar sudah keputusan final Henry.

Aku menarik nafas pelan,kalau memang ini keputusan final Henry aku tidak bisa berdebat lagi dengannya "Ne kita pindah,hyung harap keputusanmu ini tidak membuat kau sedih Henry-ah"aku mengelus kepalanya lalu berjalan kearah kamar.

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

Aku pulang pagi hari ini,pekerjaan dikantor memang seperti ingin membunuhku,pekerjaan itu tidak berhenti-henti dari tadi pagi bahkan aku tidak sempat makan siang tadi.

'Kenapa sepi sekali,apa memang aku terlalu pagi pulangnya?'aku melihat pelayan berjalan ke arahku.

"Tuan muda.." aku yang dipanggil pelayan hanya meneruskan jalanku kekamar."Tuan besar masuk rumah sakit,tuan muda"

Mendengar haraboji masuk rumah sakit aku langsung menghentikan membalik badan kearah pelayan. "Kau serius?" pelayan itu mengangguk,aku langsung meneruskan lagi jalanku benar-benar senang kalau kakek tua itu meninggal,mudah-mudahan saja itu terjadi.

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Aku harus tinggal disana,aku tidak apa-apa tapi Henry..aku takut dia sedih,aku tidak mau lihat wajah sedih itu lagi,sama sekali aku tidak ingin lihat wajah itu lagi,tapi ini pilihan Henry,aku hanya mengikutinya saja.

Aku sudah selesai mengepakkan barang-barangku,aku keluar dari kamar dan melihat Henry sedang bicara dengan halmoni,dia berdua terlihat akrab seperti sudah kenal lama,aku senang melihat senyum di wajah Henry,aku mau menukar apapun asal bisa melihat itu terus.

"Hyung.."Henry mendatangiku "Kau sudah siap?" aku hanya menganggu dan mengelus kepalanya "Kajja.." Henry terlihat semangat sekali untuk pindah,aku takut kalau ada yang dia pendam di hatinya.

Halmoni juga berdiri dari duduknya,lalu aku bicara ke halmoni "Kita kerumah sakit dulu ya halmoni , aku mau lihat keadaan haraboji" aku menoleh ke Henry "Tidak apa-apakan kita lihat haraboji dulu?"tanyaku ke Henry.

Henry mengangguk "Ne gwenchana hyung,aku juga ingin melihat keadaan haraboji"

"Ani..besok saja kalian menjenguk haraboji,sekarang istirahat saja dulu"halmoni menyuruh kami untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya,apa dia takut aku berubah pikiran.

"Tidak apa-apa halmoni,kita hanya melihat haraboji lalu pulang,kami janji"ucapku,halmoni akhirnya mengangguk.

hospital

Kami berdua berjalan dibelakang halmoni, halmoni menghentikan jalannya. "Ini ruangannya"halmoni menunjuk pintu putih disebelah kirinya dan membukanya.

Didalam ruangan itu ada namja tampan dan haraboji yang terlihat kurus dan pucat.

Aku mendengar halmoni memanggil namja itu "Pengacara Kim"namja itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ma..maaf aku ketiduran nyonya" halmoni menepuk pundak pengacara itu.

"Ne gwenchana,kalau kau mau tidur,tidurlah diranjang sana"halmoni menunjuk ranjang pasien disebelah ranjang haraboji,mungkin itu ranjang itu mengangguk

"Aku kenalkan,Ini Lee Sungmin dan Lee Henry,Henry..Sungmin..ini pengacara kim,pengacara kepercayaan haraboji"halmoni menunjukku dan Henry bergantian,pengacara itu membungkuk,aku dan Henry juga menbalas membungkuk.

"Kau sudah melihat haraboji kan Ming..Henry,ayo pulang dan istirahat sekarang"aku mengangguk menerima ajakan halmoni,halmoni mendekat ke haraboji lalu mencium keningnya "Aku titip Kangin,pengacara Kim"

Halmoni lalu menarik tanganku dan Henry untuk keluar.

house Cho

Setelah turun dari mobil banyak pelayan yang berdatangan,benar-benar seperti dulu selagi masih ada appa dan eomma,aku melirik ke Henry dia menundukan kepalanya dari tadi,apa dia sedih.

Kita sudah sampai diruang tamu,tempat dulu aku bertemu halmoni dan haraboji,halmoni menunjuk salah satu pelayan,pelayan itu mendekat "Ne nyonya"

"Bawa Sungmin dan Henry kekamarnya"ucap halmoni sambil mengelus kepala kami berdua,pelayan itu mengangguk dan menyuruh kami mengikutinya.

Setelah sampai kamar,melihat kasur yang ada di sana,serasa melihat coklat,permen dan makanan manis lainnya alias sangat langsung merebahkan diri dikasur itu,aku baru pulang dari kerjaku dan langsung dibawa kesini itu sangat melelahkan.

#morning

TOK..TOK..TOK..

CLECK

Aku membuka sedikit mataku,aku melihat halmoni mendekati kasurku,dia mengelus pipiku "Ming bangun..sudah pagi"

Aku menggeliat dan mengangguk tapi mataku masih setengah menutup "Ayo ming bangun,kenapa kau susah sekali dibangunkan dibanding dongsaengmu"ucap halmoni masih mengelus-elus pipiku.

"Hyung..ireona.."Henry langsung lompat keatas tubuhku,sakit sekali rasanya tapi setelah melihat senyum diwajahnya,aku langsung mencubit pipinya yang seperti mocha itu,rasa sakit yang tadi hilang begitu saja.

"Ne..sekarang menyingkirlah,hyung mau bangun"Henry berguling dari atas tubuhku,aku duduk di kasur lalu menatap halmoni dan mencuim pipinya,aku lihat halmoni kaget karena kelakuanku "Morning halmoni" halmoni mengangguk.

"Kau cepat mandi "halmoni menyuruhku mandi,aku mengikuti perintah halmoni."Halmoni dan Henry tunggu disini"

"Cepat hyung aku sudah lapar" halmoni tertawa dan mengelus kepala hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Henry.

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

Matahari ini sangat mengganggu aku masih ingin tidur.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Siapa yang menggangguku lagi sih, "Kyu bangun sudah pagi.."itu suara halmoni,dia memang selalu membangunkan semua anak dan cucunya,kalau sedang tidak membantu haraboji.

"Ne halmoni"teriakku dari dalam.

"Cepat kyu"aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Setelah rapi aku langsung berjalan ke ruang makan,disana hanya ada ahjumma kibum,ahjussi siwon,donghae,eomma dan appa,aku langsung duduk di kursi yang biasa kududuki.

Kita semua menunggu halmoni,sebenarnya kemana halmoni biasanya kalau habis memanggil kita semua dia langsung duduk di kursinya.

Aku mendengar ada yang menuruni halmoni berdiri di depan meja makan,aku kaget melihat siapa yang dibawa halmoni.

"Semuanya,ini adalah Lee Sungmin dan Lee Henry,dia akan tinggal disini dan menjadi keluarga kita"halmoni menatapku "Benarkan kyu?"aku tau maksud halmoni dia akan menjadi 'keluarga'.aku mendengus kesal.

Bukannya anak itu billang ia tidak ingin tinggal disini,kenapa sekarang dia ada disini,kalau dia disini berarti aku benar-benar harus menikahinya.

"Duduklah Ming..Henry-ah"dia berdua langsung menurutin perintah duduk di sebelah kiri halmoni dan disebrangku.

"Eomma kau mencarinya sendiri?"eommaku menanyai halmoni,eomma sepertinya penasaran,sudah seminggu lebih dari janji tapi eomma juga tidak bisa menemukan Sungmin dan Henry.

"Ani..Kyuhyun yang menemukannya"eomma langsung menatapku,eomma tersenyum aku tau maksud senyuman itu.

Tidak seperti biasa,acara makan sekarang ini berisik Henry dan Sungmin dari tadi berbicara terus tidak berhenti-henti,kenapa halmoni malah tersenyum saja melihat dia dulu dari keluarga terpandang kenapa kelakuannya seperti itu.

Aku sudah kesal dengan kelakuannya yang berisik sekali diruang makan,aku meletakan garpu dan pisauku dengan kasar,semua memandang kearahku "Bisakah kalian berdua diam kalau sedang makan?apa kalian tidak diajari cara makan dulu oleh eomma dan appamu?"ucapku sinis.

"Cho Kyuhyun.."halmoni menegurku.

Aku lihat namja bernama Henry itu menunduk,Sungmin mengelus pundak dongsaengnya. Sungmin menandangku dengan emosi.

"Aku,diajari oleh eomma dan appaku untuk makan yang baik dan sopan..tapi eomma dan appaku tidak pernah mengajari kami untuk makan dipemakaman"Sungmin menggenggam tangan Henry "Kau sudah selesai makan Henry-ah?" belum Henry sudah menariknya.

Halmoni langsung menyuruh dia duduk lagi "Selesaikan dulu sarapan kalian ming"halmoni membujuknya untuk meneruskan sarapan,Sungmin membungkuk "Mian halmoni kami sudah kenyang"aku melihat dia melirikku sinis."Aku akan mengantar Henry kesekolah dulu halmoni"

Aku langsung berdiri dari kursiku "Kalau kau tidak ingin mematuhi peraturan disini lebih baik kau keluar dari rumah ini,mudah bukan?"lalu aku menunjuk Henry "Dan kau berhenti dari sekolah kampungan itu,aku akan mencarikanmu sekolah international"

"Kau dengar baik-baik,Cho Kyuhyun-shi,aku sama sekali tidak ingin tinggal disini,aku tinggal disini karena perintah haraboji dan halmoni,aku kasihan dengan haraboji dan halmoni,kau lihat kakekmu masuk rumah sakit tapi kau sedang asik dengan bantal dan selimutmu itu"dia semakin kurang ajar saja "dan satu lagi aku masih bisa membiayai Henry sekolah,tanpa perlu uang dari keluarga Cho"dia langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Membiayai adikmu dengan uang hasil kau kerja di bar itu?kau sangat memalukan Lee Sungmin"aku tertawa mengejek kearahnya,dia langsung berhenti dan membalik badannya menatapku.

"Ne dengan uang itu,jangan merasa lebih baik dariku Cho Kyuhyun-shi,aku masih tau diri dengan bekerja tanpa merengek dengan siapapun,tapi bagaimana kau kalau mengalami kejadian sepertiku?"

"Aku lebih baik merengek ke orang-orang yang aku kenal dari pada harus bekerja ditempat itu"ucapku sambil berjalan kearahnya "Aku yakin biaya hidup dan uang dari gajimu itu sangat pas-pas-an kan?apa kau ada uang simpanan atau kau akan tetap bekerja disana?"aku sudah sampai didepannya "Aku tau jawabannya,dengan bekerja disana bukan?kau mau mepermalukan keluarga Cho dengan masih bekerja disana?dan adikmu bersekolah disekolah kumuh itu?tidak akan aku izinkan kau merusak nama keluarga Cho,Lee Sungmin"dia hanya diam mendengar ucapanku.

"CHO KYUHYUN.."teriak halmoni,sepertinya halmoni sudah kesal dengan ucapanku itu.

Aku menepuk-nepuk kepala Henry "Kau baliklah kekamar,tunggu sampai hyung pulang membawa berkas-berkas sekolah barumu"

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Aku kesal,sangat kesal mendengar ucapannya,apakah menjadi bartender di bar itu pekerjaan yang hina dimatanya,halmoni dan namja imut tapi juga terlihat cool berjalan kearahku.

"Maafkan dia ming,sifatnya memang sama persis dengan Kangin"ucap halmoni sambil mengelus pundakku.

"Ne aku akan coba mengerti halmoni"aku menatap halmoni dan tersenyum,yang tadinya aku ingin mengantar Henry kesekolah,tapi sudah jam segini,kalau Henry aku antarpun dia sudah sangat terlambat untuk masuk "Kau pergilah kekamarmu Henry-ah"Henry mengangguk menuruti perintahku.

"Halmoni ingin pergi kerumah sakit apa kau ingin ikut Ming?"tanya halmoni.

"Haraboji benar masuk rumah sakit,halmoni?jantung haraboji kambuh lagi?"tanya namja yang tadi mengikuti halmoni.

"Ne Hae-ah haraboji masuk rumah sakit,dia hanya kekurangan nutrisi dan pingsan tadi malam"aku lihat namja yang dipanggil Hae itu menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar berita harabojinya.

"Kau mau ikut ming?"tanya halmoni lagi ke aku.

Aku menggeleng "Ani halmoni,aku mau memberekan barang-barangku dulu baru kerumah sakit"halmoni mengangguk dan langsung pergi.

…

"Annyeong.."sapa namja yang tadi bertanya kehalmoni tadi.

Aku menatapnya,lalu tersenyum "Annyeong.."

Dia langsung menggengam tanganku "Cho Donghae imnida..kau bisa memanggilku Hae kalau kau mau,kalau kamu?"

Aku kaget dengan sikapnya,sepertinya dia anak yang hyperaktif "Lee Sungmin imnida.."

Dia menarik tanganku "Ayo aku kenalkan dengan appa,eomma, ahjumma dan ahjussi Sungmin-ah"aku hanya bisa mengikutinya.

"Eomma,appa, ahjumma ,ahjussi ini Lee Sungmin,dia sangat imut"ucap donghae sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Sungmin-ah ini…"

"Hae-ah sepertinya kau lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun"dia mengangguk "Kau harus memanggilku 'hyung' Hae-ah"dia nampak kaget dan bingung.

"Heh?aku memanggilmu hyung?berapa memang umurmu?"

"27"

"Bohong,kau pasti bohong hyung"

Aku sudah tau pasti dia tidak percaya dengan umurku "Kau bisa cari namaku di internet,dan kau akan menemukan tahun lahirku,kalau kau mau"aku menatap ke semua orang lalu membungkuk "Lee Sungmin imnida.. banggap seumnida"

Donghae seperti sadar dari lamunannya "Ah..ini eommaku yang paling cantik Cho Kibum"Donghae mendekati namja cantik,mukanya sangat cool,seperti Donghae"Ini appaku,Cho Siwon" tunjuk namja yang duduk disebelah eommanya "Dan itu ahjumma Cho Heechul dan ahjussi Cho Hangeng"menunjuk sepasang namja yang duduk disebrang eomma dan appanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar perkenalan dari Donghae "Aku permisi kekamarku dulu"semua yang ada diruangan itu mengangguk.

Aku berjalan kearah tanggal "Sung..ah..Hyung"aku menengok kebelakang.

"Ne Hae-ah?"

"Aku boleh ikut kekamarmu?"tanyanya antusias.

Aku menganggu "Boleh"dia langsung menarik tanganku.

Aku mebuka kamarku "Disini kamarmu hyung?"aku mengangguk,dia lalu tertawa senang sekali "Disebelah persis kamarmu itu,kamarnya Kyuhyun hyung"ucapnya sambil berjalan masuk kekamarku,aku kaget mendengar ucapan Hae,aku ikut masuk mengikuti Hae"Kau maniak pink hyung?"

Aku berjalan kearah koperku "Aku bukan maniak pink Hae aku hanya suka pink,kau serius evil itu dikamar sebelah"dia mengangguk.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya,periksa saja kamarnya" dia melihat barang-barangku dikamar "Wah ini pink semua, daebak..eh iya hyung kau nanti ingin kerumah sakit ya?"aku mengangguk "Aku ikut ya?"aku berbalik dan tersenyum "Nde Hae"

…

Aku sudah selesai membereskan barang-barang,lalu aku pergi kekamar Henry,aku berencana membawa Henry juga ke rumah sakit, untuk melihat keadaan haraboji.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Aku mengetuk kamar Henry,tapi kenapa tidak ada jawaban dari dalam?Hae yang dari tadi masih terus mengikutiku,Hae melihat wajahku yang penasaran. "Masuk saja langsung hyung" perintah Hae,aku menurutinya,pintunya pun tidak dikunci.

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar Henry,aku kira dia kenapa,tapi ternyata dia ketiduran,aku tidak tega membangunkannya,aku coba minta pendapat Hae "Terserah kau hyung" sama sekali tidak membantu.

Kita memang harus menjenguk haraboji,mau tidak mau aku membangunkan Henry,aku mengguncang-guncang bahunya,dia sedikit menggeliat dan sedikit membuka mata "Henry-ah bangun..kita harus pergi"aku terus menguncang bahunya.

"Eung..sebentar lagi hyung"Henry menarik selimutnya menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Henry palli ireona.."sepertinya Henry sudah kesal karena aku mengganggu mimpinya,dia membuka selimutnya dengan kasar.

"Eung..eung..puas kau hyung?"Henry berdiri disebelah kasurnya "Kita mau kemana sih hyung?"

"Kita mau ke rumah sakit,kita jenguk haraboji"jawabku,Henry mengangguk-angguk,dia melirik Hae yang ada dibelakangku.

"Annyeong.."Hae melambaikan tangan ke Henry,Henry yang sama hyperaktif pun langsung membalas lambaian tangan Donghae.

"Annyeong..i'm Lee Henry,you?"aku memukul kepala Henry yang terkena pukulan hanya mengelus-elus palanya sambil cemberut.

"Dongsaeng,ini korea bukan London atau Negara-negara eropa lainnya"ucapku ke Henry.

Tapi Donghae tetap menanggapi pertanyaan Henry "Cho Donghae..panggil Hae hyung saja nde?"Donghae memperkenalkan namanya sambil merangkul Henry.

Henry mengangguk-angguk menuruti perintah Hae "Hae hyung kau ikut kerumah sakit?"

"of course" aku hanya memutar mataku bosan dengan dua orang hyperaktif ini.

"Jangan ngobrol,kau cepat siap-siap Henry-shi"perintahku,Henry yang diperintah begitu memajukan bibirnya.

.

.

.

hospital

Kita berempat sudah sampai di kamar haraboji,ya kita berempat aku,Henry,Donghae,Kibum ahjumma,aku lihat dari kaca dipintu,halmoni sedang menyuapi haraboji makan.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Haraboji melirik kearah pintu,haraboji nampak kaget karena aku datang,lalu mengangguk menyuruh masuk.

Kita berempat masuk,seperti biasa anak-anak hyperaktif yang lari terlebih dahulu.

"Haraboji gwenchana?masih sakitkah?kenapa haraboji bisa dibawa kerumah sakit lagi?"Hae memberi pertanyaan tidak berhenti-henti keharaboji,haraboji menatap Hae dengan tatapan 'Diam atau haraboji sumpal mulutmu' Hae yang dapat tatapan itu langsung diam.

Sekarang giliran Henry yang Hyperaktif,dia langsung menggenggam tangan haraboji yang tidak ada infusnya "Annyeong..Lee Henry imnida banggap seumnida" haraboji langsung tertawa melihat tingkah Henry,lalu mengelus kepalanya.

"Haraboji tau Henry-ah,kau tambah imut saja"ucap haraboji sambil mencubit pipi tembem yang selalu merasa tampan tidak mau dibilang imut,akhirnya dia cemberut karena di bilang imut oleh haraboji.

Haraboji sepertinya kebingungan dengan tingkah Henry,aku langsung memberitahu kenapa dengan Henry "Dia tidak suka dibilang imut haraboji,dia tampan,benar Henry-ah?"Henry langsung mengangguk.

Haraboji mendengar ucapanku langsung tertawa dan mengelus kepala Henry "Kau imut Henry tidak ada tampan-tampannya dan kau harus bisa terima itu" Henry yang mendengar itu malah tambah cemberut.

Kita berempat ngobrol dan tertawa barsama-sama,aku merasa haraboji selalu kesepian maupun sudah memiliki anak dan cucu,selagi aku masih ada disini aku selalu ingin lihat senyum haraboji.

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

Aku ada di rumah sakit tempat biasa haraboji dirawat,baru mau mengetuk pintu aku dengar suara tawa dari dalam,aku mengintip dari kaca yang ada dipintu,miris melihat haraboji bisa tertawa dengan Sungmin 'Apa akan terjadi lagi seperti dulu'

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Aku lihat haraboji menengok kepintu tanpa di suruh aku langsung masuk,aku membungkuk member salam ke haraboji

"Ada apa kesini?"tanya haraboji

"Aku kesini hanya untuk minta persetujuanmu" aku menyerahkan dokumen yang ku bawa ke haraboji.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu daftar nama-nama sekolah untuk Henry dan juga universitas untuk Sungmin"haraboji mengangguk-angguk lalu membuka.

Haraboji hanya membolak balik kertasnya "Apa kau yakin ini sekolah dan universitas terbagus dikorea?"tanya haraboji tanpa menatapku,pertanyaan keraguan haraboji selalu aku dengar setiap aku mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Ne itu terbagus di korea"

"Ming..Henry-ah..sini"haraboji memanggil keduanya Sungmin dan Henry mendekat."Kau pilihlah ini"

Sungmin dan Henry tidak langsung menerimanya "Haraboji..aku masih bisa men sekolahkan Henry dengan uangku sendiri"

Haraboji langsung menepuk bahu Sungmin "Kau memang keras kepala seperti Yesung..tapi kau sudah jadi keluarga haraboji jadi semua biayamu dan Henry akan haraboji yang tanggung"

Aku masih melihat sepertinya Sungmin masih berusaha menolak "Tapi aku masih bisa bekerja haraboji tenang saja,sekolah Henry juga sudah bagus,benar Henry?"Henry mengangguk.

"Haraboji yakin kau tidak akan mau menyekolahkan adikmu di sekolah yang tidak bermutu ming,haraboji sangat hafal tentang itu"haraboji menatap ke aku mungkin untuk bisa membujuk sungmin juga "Tapi Cuma ini yang bisa haraboji kasih untuk membalas budi ming,haraboji mohon terima ne?"

Aku akhirnya angkat bicara,karena aku lihat dia sudah ingin menolak lagi "Bisa tidak usah banyak menolak,aku masih banyak urusan"ucapku sinis.

Dia langsung menatapku "Aku sudah bilang tadi pagi Cho Kyuhyun-shi,kau tidak perlu mencarikan sekolah baru untuk Henry"

Aku mendengus meremehkan omongannya "Kau sepertinya ingin sekali nama keluarga Cho rusak,karena anggota keluarga Cho bersekolah di sekolah itu"

"Aku sangat menghargai haraboji kau tau?walaupun aku menghargai haraboji tapi aku tidak mau hidupku diubah kau mengerti Cho Kyuhyun"

Aku tidak mau menanggapi omongannya,itu hanya membuat aku bertengkar terus dengannya "Haraboji pekerjaanku masih banyak,jadi aku harus menyelesaikan semua secepatnya"haraboji mengangguk menjawab ucapanku.

"Aku harus membawa Sungmin dan Henry,haraboji"haraboji langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan Henry.

"YAA Kau mau membawaku kemana"Sungmin selalu saja memberontak aku bingung menghadapinya.

"Diamlah dan ikuti aku saja"setelah sampai pintu,aku membalik badanku lagi "Hae kau ikut aku"perintahku

.

.

Tbc

Maaf tambah aneh,bosenin,ga jelas,amburadul dll

Aku mau jelasin sedikit,ini alurnya aku buat emang cepet,ngebut,ngetrek,biar ceritanya ga ber chap-chap,dan maaf kemaren sama sekali ga ada kyumin momentnya,aku lupa masukin,aku ke asikan nyeritain kehidupan sungmin melulu

Tapi tmn-tmn aku didunia nyata blng mending didetail-in aja,jd nnti aku bikin detail,tapi jdnya panjang kaya novel.

Baru kali ini aku ngetik sepanjang ini mudah-mudahan ga bosen ya :D

Gomawo yang udah review kemaren,mudah-mudahan msh ada yang mau baca dan review lagi

Aku butuh saran lagi mending Kangin ngebongkar acara perjodohannya apa engga kl bongkar brrti bener cerita ini bakal ky novel panjangggg..aku maunya sih Kangin bongkar jd makin bnyk konflik kyuminnya

Review please ne ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Easy Fortune Happy Life

Rated: T (mungkin akan naik nntinya)

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin dan akan bnyk tambahan pairing sesuai jalan

Warning: Yaoi (booysXboys), OOC, Typo(s), etc

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

Newbie

Kyuhyun pov

Setelah keluar dari ruang rawat haraboji,terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Donghae dari tadi.

"Hyung.."panggil Donghae setengah seperti tadi masih belum menjawab panggilan Donghae "Cho Kyuhyun.."panggil Donghae lagi sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Hm.."gumamku tanpa menihat Donghae.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Hm.."gumamku lagi.

Donghae menarik tanganku,aku langsung berhenti "Aku butuh jawaban,tapi bukan 'hmm'mu itu hyung "

Aku merangkul pundak hae "Wait..My brother"

...

Sesampainya di parkiran,aku membuka mobil,aku lihat Hae sudah mau masuk kedalam mobilku "Mau apa kamu Hae?"tanyaku ke Donghae.

Donghae nampak bingung "Bukannya hyung yang tadi mengajakku pergi bersama?"

Aku mengangguk "Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk?"tanya Donghae.

"Kau bawa mobilkan?"tanyaku,dia mengangguk menjawabnya "Kau pakai mobilmu dan ikuti mobilku Hae" aku lanjut memasuki mobil,Donghae mengerutkan dahinya nampak bingung,aku membuka kaca di tempat Donghae berdiri "ah..Hae kau bawa Henry aku bawa Sungmin..arra?"

Aku menatap Sungmin "Sungmin masuk lah.."

Dia menatapku balik "Ani aku di mobil Hae saja bersama Henry"

"Kau mau bersama Henry dan Hae?mau duduk dimana?"Sungmin menatap Hae,sepertinya Hae tau apa maksud tatapan sungmin,lalu menunjuk arah dia memarkirkan mobilnya,Sungmin langsung bingung setelah melihat mobil Hae,aku juga ikut melihat mobil Hae,mobilnya tidak jauh beda dengan mobilku sama-sama mobil sport,dan hanya untuk dua penumpang.

Sungmin menatapku,aku harus berbaik hati dengan namja ini "Mau ikut tidak?"aku menawari Sungmin lagi.

Sungmin menatap Donghae "Bis.."

Aku tahu pasti dia memohon untuk pindah tempat,aku menekan klakson

TINN..TiNN..

Sungmin menatapku lagi "Cepat mau ikut tidak?"

Dia mulai membuka pintu,sambil melihat Donghae,Donghae sepertinya juga sudah tidak sabar,akhirnya mendorong Sungmin masuk kedalam mobilku.

...

Aku mulai menjalankan mobilku dari daerah rumah sakit,"Hah~" aku melirik dia yang habis menghembuskan nafas berat.

Sudah 10 menit berjalan tapi tidak ada obrolan apa-apa antara kita,aku mulai bosan,dari tadi dia juga hanya memainkan Hp nya saja.

"Kau sudah menentukan,kampus mana yang kau pilih?"aku mulai membuka percakapan dengannya.

"Nde?"dia menatapku bingung

Pas dengan ada lampu lalu lintas,aku menatap dia "Kau sudah memilih kampus?"

"Owh..Aku tidak butuh"jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hp lagi.

Aku menjalankan mobil lagi "Wae?aku rasa kampus yang aku pilihkan tadi,kampus yang cukup bagus di korea"

"Itu bukan hanya 'cukup' tapi memang bagus"jawabnya.

"Lalu?"tanyaku

Aku meliriknya,dia mengulangi pertanyaanku tadi "Lalu?"dia nampak bingung dengan pertanyaanku tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilihnya?"tanyaku lagi.

"Aku tidak minat"

"Alasannya hanya karena tidak minat?"sindirku.

"Ne..memang kenapa?"tanyanya lagi,dia sudah mulai kesal sepertinya karena aku mulai memaksanya.

"Hmm..Kau tetap harus meneruskan kuliah,kalau kau memang tidak bisa memilih aku yang memilih " aku sudah sampai tempat yang aku tuju tadi.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilku,aku langsung turun tapi Sungmin dia masih saja duduk dibangkunya,aku melihat ke mobil Donghae yang dari tadi mengikutiku,Donghae dan Henry sudah turun dari mobilnya,aku melirik lagi Sungmin yang ada didalam mobil,aku membuka pintu sedikit "Turun.."perintahku.

Aku lihat dia mulai turun dari mobil dengan wajah bingungnya,dia menatapku,aku hanya jalan tanpa membalas tatapannya.

Donghae dan Henry sudah jalan duluan kedalam tempat yang kutuju,aku membalik badan aku lihat Sungmin masih diam saja diluar.

"Sampai kapan kau mau diri di sana?"tanyaku.

Dia mulai berjalan kearahku "Mau apa kita kesini?kau mau dandan masuk kesini?"tanyanya dengan suara mengejek.

"Ck..Sudahlah masuk saja"aku langsung masuk,tidak menghiraukan ejekannya.

Aku lihat Donghae sudah memesan perawatan untuk dirinya sendiri,aku mendekati Henry.

"Kajja.."ucapku sambil menarik Henry.

"Heh?..kit"ucapan Henry terpotong dengan seorang.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."aku langsung diterjang oleh pemilik salon,ya aku membawa Henry dan Sungmin ke salon langgananku,memang penampilannya tidak buruk tapi aku tetap harus merubah penampilannya.

"Noona tolong make over dia"aku mendorong Henry ke pemilik salon.

Pemilik salon itu langsung memutar-mutar Henry,dia melihat dari atas sampai bawah dengan wajah bingung "Apa yang mesti diubah kyunnie?"

Aku berjalan kesofa tunggu "Apapun yang harus diubah"aku lihat Sungmin duduk disofa tunggu juga "ah..dan ini juga dimake over"aku menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri dan mendorongnya ke pemilik salon juga,Sungmin sepertinya sudah pasrah.

Muka pemilik salon tambah bingung setelah aku menyuruhnya untuk make over Sungmin "Kyunnie kau mempermainkanku hoh?"tanya pemilik salon kepadaku.

"Mempermainkan apa sih noona,aku kesini untuk minta tolong make over dia berdua"

"Tapi apa yang mau dimake over Kyu,dia berdua sudah imut begini apa lagi yang mau diubah?"

"Noona kalau aku tau mau dibuat apa dia berdua aku tidak akan minta tolong bantuan noona"ucapku kepemilik salon.

"Ya sudah aku akan melakukan perawatan saja untuk dia berdua"aku hanya menganggu menyetujui usul pemilik salon.

Sudah satu jam aku menunggu perawatan Sungmin dan Henry,bahkan Donghae yang sengaja aku bawa kesinipun malah ikut-ikutan melakukan perawatan,aku bosan menunggu dia semua.

...

Ternyata aku tertidur saking lamanya menunggu,aku dibangunkan pemilik salon "Kyunnie ireona.."

Aku membuka sedikit mataku "Eung..Apa sudah selesai noona?"tanyaku.

"Sudah,cepat bangun.."

Aku menegakan badanku,noona masuk lagi kedalam,tapi tidak sampai lima menit noona balik lagi ketempat dudukku.

"Ini sudah selesai,yang satu lagi sebentar lagi selesai"kata noona sambil menarik namja yang dia bawa.

Aku memandanginya mungkin tanpa berkedip dan aku merasa jadi bodoh setelah namja depanku ini "Sungmin?"

"YAA,kau tidak lupa kalau aku lebih tua darimu bukan?"

Aku tidak menghiraukan omelannya,aku terus menatapnya,Sungmin benar-benar berbeda dari yang tadi poni yang tadi sudah menutupi matanya sekarang sudah dipotong sebatas alis,pipi yang tadi terlihat tirus sekaran terlihat berisi,mata foxy nya yang tadi tertutup poni sekarang aku bisa melihatnya jelas,dia sangat cantik dan imut.

Aku langsung dikagetkan dengan suara noona "Bagaimana kerjaku?"tanya noona.

Aku mengangguk "Aku tidak pernah meragukan kerjamu noona"

Noona masuk lagi kedalam,mungkin mau mengurus Henry yang belum selesai

"Hyung..Sungmin Hyung?"Donghae langsung menerjang Sungmin dan membolak balik badan Sungmin.

"Ne Hae ini aku,sudah aku pusing kau putar-putar begini" keluh Sungmin karena ulah Donghae.

"Kau beda hyung,kau sekarang benar-benar cantik dan imut,aku tidak menyangka kalau ini kau,aku kira tadi Kyuhyun hyung sedang menggoda yeoja lagi"

"Aku namja Hae,aku tidak cantik ataupun imut"keluh Sungmin lagi.

Aku mendengar namaku disebut langsung menatap Donghae "Terus saja mengejek dibelakangku Cho Donghae,tapi jangan harap aku mau bayar perawatanmu ini"aku tahu dia pasti akan minta biayai perawatanya.

Donghae kaget karena ancamanku,dia langsung berjalan kearahku lalu mengguncang-guncang pundakku "Hyung,hyung kan yang mengajakku kenapa sekarang aku yang harus membayarnya sendiri?"

Aku melirik keDonghae mukanya sangat lucu kalau lagi panik begitu"Aku memang mengajakmu,tapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau membiayai perawatanmu"

"Hyung kenapa kau sangat kejam,dengan dongsaengmu sih?"Donghae terus merengek minta aku membiayai perawatannya.

Aku lihat noona "Dan ini yang terakhir Kyu"ucap noona sambil menggandeng tangan namja yang juga sudah selesai perawatan.

Henry setelah perawatan jadi tambah imut,pipi tembemnya,mata,hidung semua tampak sempurna.

"Sudah selesai semua,aku pulang dulu noona"aku berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar semuanya,Donghae masih mengikutiku.

"Hyung ayolah bayarin aku ne?"aku menggeleng menjawab permintaan Donghae."Hyung.."

Sungmin mendekat ke aku dan Donghae "Aku saja yang bayar biaya perawatanmu Hae"ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk pundak Donghae.

Sungmin mulai membuka dompetnya "Aku sudah membayar semuanya"ucapku sambil berjalan keluar salon diikuti Donghae,Sungmin dan Henry."Kau ikuti aku lagi Hae"aku melirik ke Donghae,sepertinya dia sudah mau protes "kalau tidak kau harus bayar 10x lipat biaya perawatanmu tadi"

"Heh?10x lipat?itu namanya pemerasan hyung"aku mengedikkan bahu acuh.

...

Seperti tadi Sungmin semobil denganku,Henry semobil dengan Donghae,aku mulai mejalankan mobilku ketempat selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau merubahku dan Henry jadi seperti ini?kau kira aku yeoja?"omelnya.

"Kau memang mirip yeoja"ucapku.

"KAU..kau sopanlah sedikit aku lebih tua darimu panggil aku hyung,jangan hanya sebut 'dia'aku masih punya nama mengerti?"perintah Sungmin.

"Hmm.."setelah dia menyuruhku memanggilnya hyung,kita berdua tidak ada percakapan sama sekali,aku focus menyetir dan dia sepertinya focus dengan hp nya saja.

Selama perjalanan aku meliriknya terus 'Kenapa dia bisa jadi secantik dan imut begitu?'batinku

Sepertinya dia menyadari kalau aku dari tadi meliriknya "Kenapa kau melirikku dari tadi?"tanyanya.

Aku menengok kearahnya sekilas "Percaya diri sekali,untuk apa aku melirikmu"

"Kau kira aku tidak tau?fokus saja kejalan aku belum mau menyusul eomma dan appaku"

Aku hanya diam mendengar ucapannya,aku sepertinya memang sudah tertangkap basah meliriknya dari tadi.

Setelah tertangkap basah aku dan Sungmin hanya diam sampai tempat tujuan.

Sebelum aku turun aku menengok ke Sungmin dulu "Turun.."perintahku.

Setelah turun dia menanyaiku "Untuk apa kita ke butik?"aku hanya mengedikan bahu menjawabnya.

"Jangan perlakukanku seperti yeoja"omelnya.

Aku berjalan sambil menjawab pertanyaannya "Kau merasa aku memperlakukanmu seperti yeoja?atau memang kau sebenarnya yeoja,hyung"seperti tadi Donghae dan Henry sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

Setelah masuk kedalam butik aku langsung diterjang Donghae "Hyung,belikan aku satu ne?"bujuk Hae.

Aku menggeleng menjawab bujukan Donghae "Satu saja hyung,satu.."bujuk Hae lagi.

"Hmm,hanya satu Hae..satu ingat"aku menganggkat satu telunjukku kearah Hae.

"Yes,kau memang yang terbaik hyung"Hae melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil dan mencium pipiku.

"aish.."aku mengelap pipiku yang tadi dicuim Hae.

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Aku mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk kedalam butik,aku merasa seperti yeoja yang sedang di belanjakan oleh namjachingunya.

Dia memilih baju,sepertinya baju yang mau dibelikan untukku,Henry dia di suruh mencari sendiri baju setengah jam dia memilih baju,ditangannya sudah banyak baju yang dia pilih,dan aku hanya mengikutinya dari tadi.

Sepertinya dia sudah selesai memilih baju untukku,dia berbalik berjalan kearahku "Ini cobalah hyung"dia dengan se enaknya mengoper pakaian itu.

Mau tidak mau aku mesti mencobanya,aku berjalan kearah kamar pas "Sepertinya ini sekitar 10 baju,apa aku harus coba semua?"gumamku.

Aku mulai mencoba baju yang menurutku menarik,setelah selesai aku langsung keluar dari kamar pas dan berjalan kearah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana?" mengerutkan dahinya,lalu menggeleng.

Aku berjalan kearah kamar pas lagi,lalu menutup pintunya,aku mutar-mutar lihat apa yang salah dengan pakaian ini "Aku rasa ini bagus,kenapa dia tidak suka?"monologku.

Aku ganti pakaian lagi,aku keluar dari kamar pas mendatangi Kyuhyun lagi "Yang ini?"

Dia sepertinya sedang menilai pakaianku yang sekarang aku pakai,dan dia menggeleng lagi.

Aku sudah bolak balik kamar pas dari tadi,kalian taukan apa jawaban dari Kyuhyun,dan ini sudah baju terakhir.

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

Dia dari tadi sudah bolak balik menanyai pakaian yang dia coba,aku tidak bisa memilih dari salah satu pakaian itu,semuanya cocok dibadanya.

Dia keluar lagi dari kamar pas dan mendatangiku "Ini?"tanyanya.

'Kenapa dia imut sekali memakai baju apapun'batinku,aku ingin sekali mengangguk tapi kenapa badanku tidak sejalan,aku menggeleng lagi menjawabnya.

Aku lihat mukanya sudah kesal karena aku menggeleng lagi,dan dia mulai membuka bajunya 'Dia mau apa?'batinku.

.

.

Tbc

Ga lamakan updatenya?aku mls bgt ngetik,ada yang mau bantuin ngetik please :'( #plak

Maaf pendek,tambah aneh,bosenin,ga jelas,amburadul dll

Review please ne ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Easy Fortune Happy Life

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Kangin x Leeteuk

Hangeng x Heechul

Kibum x Siwon

Warning: Yaoi (booysXboys), OOC, Typo(s), etc

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

Newbie

Kyuhyun pov

Mau apa dia sebenarnya,dia mulai membuka bajunya,lalu melempar baju yang baru dilepasnya ke mukaku.

"Yak kau lagi mempermainkan aku?"tanyanya dengan muka kesalnya.

Aku melamum setelah dia membuka bajunya,melihat dia toples membuat aku sakit jantung,dia sangat menggoda,kulitnya seputih susu dan perut yang tidak terlalu six pack sangat sempurna untuk yeoja.

"YAKK..apa yang kau lihat?"teriaknya.

Aku membuang baju yang tadi dilempar kemukaku "Siapa yang mempermainkanmu?pakaian yang kau coba dari tadi tidak ada yang bagus"aku berjalan lagi kederetan baju-baju "Atau kau yang membuat baju itu tidak bagus?"sindirku.

Dia berjalan kearah kamar pas,tapi berhenti setelah dengar ucapanku "Ya..memang aku tidak cocok dengan pakaian disini,siapa suruh kau ajak aku ketempat ini?"dia mengambil bajunya dan meneruskan ucapannya "Aku seharusnya memakai pakaian yang lebih mahal dan mewah dari pada disini"

Aku meliriknya kesal "Lalu kau mau aku ajak kemana?kota-kota fashion sana?eropa?"aku tertawa meremehkannya "in your dream"aku mulai memilih baju lagi untuknya.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya kalau aku mau Cho Kyuhyun"balasnya lagi.

Aku mulai berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa setumpuk baju lagi untuknya "Minta dari haraboji?silahkan saja kau minta sana"aku mengoper pakaian yang aku pilih lagi ke Sungmin "Cepat cobalah itu"

Dia melotot karena aku mengoper pakaian lagi "Lagi?" aku mengangguk menjawabnya lalu duduk disofa yang tadi.

Dia menarik nafas berat dan berjalan keruang ganti sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya .

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Aku memasuki lagi ruang ganti "Haish..evil itu benar-benar menguras kesabaranku"aku melempar baju yang dipilihkannya kebawah.

Aku berjongkok memilih-milih pakaian yang aku lempar "Berapa puluh pasang lagi ini"aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan kasar.

Aku mulai mengambil satu baju dan celana,setelah selesai aku keluar dari ruang ganti,aku tahu setelah menanyai pakaian yang ini dia pasti menggeleng lagi.

Aku berjalan kearahnya,dia sedang memainkan hpnya "Kyu.."dia melirik kearahku,dan itu hanya melirik tanpa menengok sama sekali,sangat tidak sopan,dan seperti perkiraanku tadi dia menggeleng.

Setelah mendapat jawabannya,aku berjalan kearah ruang ganti lagi,sambil menghentakan kakiku dan mengumpatnya.

…

Ternyata baju yang iya pilihkan kali ini lebih banyak dari pada yang tadi,sekitar ada 15 pasang,tinggal dua pasang yang belum aku coba,dan ini sudah 23 baju yang sudah aku coba "Aku ini yeoja atau namja sebenarnya?kenapa harus mencoba ratusan pasang pakaian seperti ini" aku mengumpat sambil memakai pakaian yang baru.

Setelah selesai dengan pakaian yang lihat pantulanku dari kaca,baju dengan warna dan motif kesukaanku,kaos warna pink dengan cardigan putih dan celana putih,aku suka pakaian yang seperti ini.

Aku keluar dari kamar pas,aku lihat Donghae dan Henry sudah duduk disamping Kyuhyun,Donghae dan Henry menyadari kehadiranku,tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"Donghae dan Henry langsung unjuk jempol "Bagus hyung bagus"jawab Henry dan Donghae bersamaan.

Kyuhyun seperti sedang memikirkan pakaianku yang aku pakai kali ini "Hmm..lumayan"jawabnya.

Tapi Donghae langsung protes "Bagaimana kau hanya bilang 'lumayan'?itu bagus,sangat cocok untuknya,Sungmin hyung terlihat imut dengan baju itu"

Aku dengar Donghae mengataiku imut,aku sudah kesal dengan kata imut itu,aku ini tampan bukan imut,Henry menyadari mukaku yang kesal lalu menyenggol Donghae,Donghae melirik Henry,Henry menunjukku dengan dagunya.

Donghae kaget dengan muka kesalku,lalu dia meralat omongannya "Mian hyung..maksudku tampan bukan imut"Donghae mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya bersamaan.

"Ya sudah ambil saja yang itu,tidak usah mencoba yang lain lagi"perintahnya,aku berjalan kearah kamar pas ,Donghae dan Henry berjalan kearah kasir.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian,aku keluar dan mendatangi kyuhaery,aku menyodorkan baju yang tadi aku coba kekasir.

Donghae,melihatku dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian "Kau hanya membelikan Sungmin hyung satu pakaian hyung?"tanya Donghae ke Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada yang cocok"jawab Kyuhyun singkat,Donghae hanya ber 'oh'mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Ternyata kita tidak langsung pulang,Kyuhyun mengajak makan siang dulu,lalu berkeliling butik lagi mencari pakaian untukku.

Dibutik yang kita datangi ,Donghae dan Kyuhyun selalu ribut.

"_Yang itu bagus hyung"_

"_Ani,pakaian itu terlihat aneh"_

Dan selalu begitu di setiap butik,kita ber 4 sudah memasuki lebih dari 7 butik dan aku sudah mencoba ratusan pakaian,tapi yang aku dapat hanya 7 pasang baju.

…

Tidak menyangka,mengubah dan mencari baju untukku saja bisa memakan waktu selama ini,dari pagi sampai jam makan malam.

Kita ber4 memutuskan untuk makan dirumah,posisi seperti tadi aku semobil dengan Kyuhyun dan Henry semobil dengan Donghae,dari butik terakhir yang kita datangi,itu cukup jauh dari rumah haraboji memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam,didalam mobil dengan waktu selama itu kita ber2 hanya diam tidak ada yang mau membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

house Cho

Aku langsung memasuki kamar,rasanya tulang-tulangku rontok,berjam-jam berkeliling dan mencoba baju,aku merebahkan tubuhku dikasur,rasanya seperti disurga setelah disiksa oleh evil itu seharian.

Baru mau masuk kealam mimpi,tapi tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Masuk"teriakku dari dalam,ternyata itu halmoni yang mendatangiku,aku yang tadi sedang tiduran lansung duduk diatas kasur.

Halmoni berjalan kearahku,lalu duduk di pinggir kasur dan mengusap-usap pipiku "Ayo turun waktunya makan malam"aku mengangguk menjawabnya "Kau memotong rambutmu dengan model ini,kau mkin terlihat imut saja Minnie-ah"puji halmoni sambil mengusap-usap rambutku.

Aku cemberut mendengar pujian dari halmoni,aku tidak mau bersuara keras ke halmoni,jadi aku hanya cemberut menanggapinya.

Halmoni menyadari muka cemberutku "Jangan menambah kadar keimutanmu Minnie-ah"ucap halmoni sambil mencubit pipiku.

Aku yang diperlakukan seperti ini hanya bisa cemberut,aku merasa seperti yeoja 'Aku merasa seperti yeoja dirumah ini'batinku kesal.

Halmoni yang melihatku lagi,dia malah tertawa "Hahaha..Kau ini kenapa?halmoni puji malah cemberut"tanya halmoni.

"Halmoni aku ini tampan tidak imut..aku T.A.M.P.A.N"protesku.

Aku protes seperti itu halmoni malah tertawa semakin kencang "Hahahaha..ne Minnie..ne..kau tampan"aku tersenyum karena akhirnya ada yang menyadari aku ini tampan bukan imut "Tapi kadar keimutanmu melebihi batas ketampananmu..hahaha.."aku cemberut lagi,ternyata halmoni belum menyelesaikan ucapannya tadi "Sudahlah Minnie,kau harus rela kalau kamu itu memang imut,ayo kita turun"halmoni menarik tanganku pelan,mengajakku berdiri.

"Halmoni aku ini tampan bukan imut"rengekku ke halmoni.

"Ne Minnie-ah kau itu tampan"aku masih cemberut setelah halmoni sudah menyebutku tampan "Kau sangaaat tampan Lee Sungmin"ucap halmoni dengan memegang kedua pipiku.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya,aku turun bersama halmoni keruang makan,semua sudah kumpul hanya bangku untuk aku,halmoni dan haraboji yang masih kosong.

Aku berjalan kearah bangkuku tapi Heechul ahjumma berdiri dan mendatangiku "Sungmin..Kau imut sekali.."ucapnya sambil mencubit pipiku.

'Lagi-lagi'batinku."Gamsahamida ahjumma"ucapku dengan senyum andalanku.

"Sudah duduk Heechul-ah..Minnie-ah"perintah halmoni.

Aku mulai duduk,aku bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun,samping kiriku ada Henry aku duduk paling pinggir dan diujung meja,sebelah kananku atau diujung meja ada halmoni.

…

Semua sedang mengambil makan bergantian aku dan halmoni,menunggu hingga semua selesai,aku menatap halmoni "Halmoni..haraboji belum bisa pulang sekarang?"tanyaku.

"Ne..Minnie-ah,Kangin belum bisa pulang besok atau lusa mungkin dia baru pulang"jawab halmoni "Waeyo?"tanya halmoni.

"Ani,aku kangen sama haraboji"ucapku sambil tersenyum "Besok halmoni kerumah sakit lagikan?"

Halmoni mengangguk "Halmoni malam ini juga mau kerumah sakit,harabojimu itu akan ngambek kalau ditinggal lama-lama"

"Malam ini halmoni?"halmoni mengangguk "Boleh aku ikut?"tanyaku

"Ini sudah malam Minnie-ah kau dirumah saja ne?"

"Tap.."belum aku menyelesaikan omonganku halmoni memotong "Haraboji tidak apa-apa Minnie-ah,dia sudah lebih baik,apa lagi setelah mendengar kau tinggal disini"ucap halmoni dengan senyuman angel andalannya.

Aku mengangguk "Ya sudah besok saja kalau begitu"

"Tidak bisa,kau dan Henry besok ikut aku"ucap Kyuhyun.

Aku langsung melihat kearahnya "Lagi?kau sepertinya suka menyiksaku ya"

"Kapan aku menyiksamu?"tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menatapku.

"Tadi,kau tidak sadar?"

Kyuhyun melirikku "Itu salahmu,kenapa pakaian yang aku pilih tidak ada yang cocok ditubuh,buntetmu itu"jawabnya.

Aku tidak mau menghiraukan sindirannya "Memang besok kita mau kemana lagi?"

"Kesekolah baru Henry dan Kampusmu"jawabnya,dia berdiri dari duduknya "Aku sudah selesai halmoni,aku permisi kekamar dulu,masih banyak berkas-berkas yang harus diperiksa"

Halmoni mengangguk mengizinkannya untuk pergi duluan "Jangan terlalu lelah dan jangan tidur terlalu malam"

"Ne"jawabnya singkat,sekaligus pergi dari ruang makan.

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang makan,ruang makan jadi sepi,semua meniknati makanannya,sekitar 30 menit semua sudah selesai makan,tinggal aku dan halmoni yang masih tersisa diruang makan.

Aku mau minta izin untuk kekamar,tapi halmoni bertanya lebih dahulu "Ming,halmoni ingin tanya?"

Aku tadinya sudah setengah berdiri,langsung duduk lagi "Tanyalah halmoni"jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau suatu saat ada perbuatan halmoni dan haraboji yang tidak kamu suka,bagaimana?"

Aku melihat muka halmoni,dia sangat tegang,aku menggenggam tangan halmoni "Apapun perbuatan halmoni dan haraboji,aku akan mencoba untuk menyukainya"

"Jinja?"

Aku mengangguk,lalu memeluk halmoni "Ne..aku akan mencoba membahagiakan kalian halmoni"

Halmoni membalas pelukanku "Ya sudah,kau istirahatlah"perintah halmoni.

"Ne"sebelum aku pergi aku mencium pipi halmoni,seperti pertama kali halmoni membangunkanku,halmoni kaget karena aku menciumnya,tapi dia langsung tersenyum dan membalas menciumku.

Sungmin pov end

Halmoni pov

Aku menatap Sungmin yang menaiki tangga,aku memegang pipi yang tadi dicium oleh Sungmin "Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ciuman sehangat ini"monologku 'Semoga benar kau tidak akan marah dengan keputusan kami ming'

Aku kekamar untuk siap-siap kerumah sakit,setelah selesai siap-siap aku berjalan kepintu depan,disana sudah ada supir yang menunggu "Kita kerumah sakit nyonya?"

Aku mengangguk "Ne,cepat ya,aku kuatir keadaan Kangin"

…

Aku berjalan pelan di koridor rumah sakit,tinggal beberapa pintu lagi itu adalah pintu ruang rawat Kangin,aku ragu untuk mendatanginya malam ini

Aku berdiri didepan pintu rawat Kangin,aku bingung kenapa tiba-tiba ragu untuk menemui Kangin malam ini.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Ada jawaban dari dalam,aku mulai membuka pintu perlahan,aku senyum mencoba menyembunyikan kegelisahanku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu yeobo?"tanyaku sambil mencium dahi Kangin.

"Kau lihat aku sudah tidak apa-apa,Teuki-ah aku ingin pulang"jawabnya manja,lalu memeluk pinggangku.

Setelah melihat Kangin yang manja seperti ini kegelisahanku yang tadi hilang begitu saja,aku memeluk leher Kangin "Besok pagi aku bicara dengan dokter Jung"

"Kenapa tidak tadi pagi saja,kau minta izin dia?"

Aku menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuannya "Kau sendiri yang cari masalah,kau rasakan saja akibatnya"aku melepas tangan Kangin yang ada dipinggangku dan duduk di bangku samping ranjang Kangin.

"Siapa yang mencari masalah,dokter itu yang membesar-besarkan"

"Hmm..berarti kemarin kau sedang diet?"sindirku,lalu tertawa pelan.

"Ck.."

"Baru satu hari kau dirumah sakit sudah bisa mengubahmu jadi uke oh?"aku kembali tertawa,senang melihat muka kesal Kangin.

"Kapan aku bersikap uke?"tanyanya sewot.

"Kau tidak sadar dari tadi?apa aku perlu meminta rekaman CCTV?"

"Haish..Aku hanya bermanja-manja dengan istriku,apa salahnya?"

"Tidak salah,aku suka sikapmu yang seperti itu"ucapku sambil mencubit pipinya.

Kangin memandangku tidak suka "Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?aku bukan uke,jadi jangan cubit-cubit pipiku"

Aku tertawa sangat puas melihatnya "Ne..mian Kangin-ie,sudah kau butuh istirahat,jadi tidurlah"aku mencium bibirnya singkat,lalu berjalan kearah sofa yang dekat pintu.

"kau mau pergi?"aku membalik badanku.

"Aku hanya ingin duduk disofa itu yeobo"ucapku manja sambil menunjuk sofa.

Dia menggeser badannya,lalu menepuk bagian yang kosong disebelahnya "Sini,kau bisa sakit kalau disana"

Aku berjalan kearahnya lagi "Apa kau tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidur disini?"

Dia cemberut karena aku menanyai ruang kosong yang dia sediakan "Aku tidak sebesar itu"

Aku tertawa pelan,lalu merebahkan tubuhku di sebelah Kangin,aku memakai lengan Kangin untuk bantal dan menyembunyikan mukaku didadanya.

Aku tidak bisa tidur,aku juga tidak bisa lihat Kangin sudah tidur atau belum,karena dagu Kangin persis ada di atas kepalaku,tapi nafas Kangin sudah teratur.

"Kangin-ah"aku mencoba memanggilnya,dia menggeliat.

"Hmmm"

"Kau sudah tidur?" dia menggeleng,aku merasakannya karena dagunya masih ada diatas kepalaku.

"Aku boleh bicara?"dia mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan aku melarangmu bicara?"tanyanya bercanda.

"Kangin-ah,aku serius"

Kangin mulai menjauh,dia memandang wajahku "Kau kenapa?ada masalah dirumah?"

Aku menggeleng "Kenapa kau tidak memberikan saja perusahaan yang kau janjikan ke Kyuhyun?"

Kangin mendekat dan memeluku lagi "Aku kira ada apa,siapa bilang aku tidak mau memberikan perusahaan yang aku janjikan?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan menarik janjimu,tapi apa bisa kau tidak membawa-bawa Sungmin dalam perjanjianmu dan Kyuhyun?"

"Sudah tidurlah Teuki,jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak,aku akan selesaikan semuanya sendiri"

"Tapi.."baru aku akan protes tapi Kangin langsung mencium bibirku cepat dan memelukku lagi "Tidur.."

Halmoni pov end

Sungmin pov

Kring..Kring..*anggeplah itu suara hp (jadul bgt =.=)

Aku mulai menggapai-gapai meja nakas disebelah tempat tidurku,sekaligus menggerutu "Siapa yang telp pagi-pagi sih"aku melirik kearah jam dinding,masih jam 05.15 pagi.

Aku tidak menemukan hpku dimeja nakas dengan mata tertutup,aku membuka sedikit mataku dan memajukan badanku untuk mencapai hpku.

_Halmoni._ Itu tulisan dilayar hpku,aku langsung meng accept panggilannya.

"Yeoboseo"

"_Yeoboseo,Minnie-ah_"

"Ne halmoni,wae?"

"_Kau masih setengah sadar?Bangun Minnie-ah sudah pagi_"

"Aku sudah sadar halmoni,wae?"

"_Kau bisa bantu halmoni membangunkan yang lain?anak-anak itu kalau dibangunkan lewat telp pasti akan tidur lagi_"pinta halmoni.

"Ne,aku akan coba membangunkannya,halmoni masih dirumah sakit?"

"_Ne,haraboji tidak mau ditinggal_"

"Owh ya sudah aku membangunkan yang lain dulu"

"_Gomawo Minnie-ah_" setelah halmoni mengucapkan terima kasih sambungan terputus,aku berjalan kekamar mandi untuk mandi dulu.

…

Aku keluar dari kamar,aku menengok kanan dan kiri 'Siapa dulu yang dibangunkan?'batinku.

Aku menuju kamar disebalah kiri paling ujung.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Tidak ada yang menjawab,sepertinya ahjumma dan ahjushi masih tidur,aku coba mengetuknya lagi.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Terdengar jawaban dari dalam

Cleck

Pintu terbuka,namja cantik yang membuka pintu,dengan mata setengah tertutup,rambut berantakan,tapi tetap saja tidak menutupi kecantiknya "Sungmin,ada apa?"tanyanya.

"Ak..Aku disuruh halmoni membangunkan seluruh keluarga ahjumma"jawabku gagap.

"Owh..Ne,gomawo sudah dibangunkan"ucapnya sambil tersenyum,aku mengangguk membalasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi untuk membangunkan yang lain ahjumma"Kibum ahjumma mengangguk,aku pun pergi dari kamar sibum.

'Disana bikin jantungku tidak karuan,kenapa ahjumma bisa secantik itu'batinku,aku memegangi dadaku.

…

Aku berjalan kekamar paling ujung kanan,aku mulai mengetuk pintu.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam,aku coba mengetuknya sekali lagi.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Kalau kau mengetuk pintu sampai tanganmu bengkak,tetap saja tidak akan ada jawaban Sungmin-ah"aku menengok kearah kiri,disana ada Siwon ahjushi dan Kibum ahjumma yang memakai pakaian traning.

"Lalu bagaimana aku membangunkannya?"

"Pencet saja belnya"jawab Siwon ahjushi lalu pergi menuruni tangga.

'Bel?bel depan maksudnya' mengetuk lagi pintu didepanku.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Tetap tidak ada yang menjawab,tapi aku lihat ada titik merah di sebelah pintu kamar "Apa ini bel yang dibilang Siwon ahjushi tadi?"gumamku.

Aku coba memencetnya,ternyata benar ada suara bel dari dalam kamar Hanchul (mianhae heechul oppa aku ga bermaksud membuatmu jadi tukang tidur T^T)

Tidak sampai 1 menit ada jawaban dari dalam

Cleck

"Sungmin-ah?"tanya namja tampan yang membuka pintu.

"Ne ahjushi"

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini?"tanyanya lagi.

"Aku disuruh halmoni membangunkan seluruh keluarga,ahjushi"dia mengangguk dengan menyenderkan mukanya dipintu..

"Aku permisi dulu kalau begitu ahjushi"

"Ne gomawo"aku mulai pergi dari kamar Hanchul.

Tapi Hangeng ahjushi memanggilku lagi "Ming,kalau kau mau membangunkan anak-anak itu,langsung masuk saja,kamarnya tidak pernah dikunci"aku mengangguk dan membungkuk,lalu melanjutkan jalanku lagi.

…

Aku berjalan kearah kamar disebelah kanan kamar sibum,aku mulai mengetuknya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Tidak ada jawaban,aku mencobanya lagi.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Seperti sebelumnya belum ada jawaban juga

Aku coba mengetuknya lagi,ini sudah ketukan yang ke 5 kali tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban,rasanya tanganku sudah sakit mengetuk pintu terus.

'Apa aku masuk saja?'batinku.

Aku membuka pintunya perlahan,dan menyembulkan kepalaku kedalam kamar "Hae-ah"panggilku,tapi tidak ada jawaban juga.

Aku memberanikan masuk kekamarnya,kamarnya wangi dan rapi tapi sepertinya kenarsis-sannya melewati ambang batas,dimeja nakas penuh dengan foto dirinya,wallpaper dinding diubah jadi foto dirinya yang super besar,karpet juga ada fotonya,langit-langit kamarnya bergambar pemandangan kota Paris,tapi kasur,sprei dan perlengkapan ditempat tidurnya berbentuk ikan nemo,aku menggelengkan kepalaku takjub melihat kamarnya.

Aku mulai mendekati gumpalan di atas kasur "Hae.."panggilku itu mulai bergeraka

Aku menggoyang-goyang gumpalan itu "Hae ireona.."perintahku.

Gumpalan itu bergerak lagi,aku memutuskan menyibak selimut yang menutupi gumpalan itu "Hae ireona.."perintahku dengan suara lebih keras.

"Lima menit lagi"jawab Donghae,dan mulai menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Aku menarik baju tidur baby blue bergambar nemo yang Donghae pakai "Ireona.."

Donghae melempar bantalnya kesebelah kanannya lalu menengok kesebelah kirinya,kearahku dengan mata setengah tertutup "Halmo.."dia kaget ternyata aku yang membangunkannya "Hyung sedang apa disini?"tanyanya.

"Membangunkanmu,memang apa lagi?"aku menarik tangan Donghae untuk beranjak dari kasurnya,Haepun menurut,dia duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Kenapa kau yang bangunkan?mana halmoni?"tanyanya lagi.

"Aku disuruh halmoni membangunkan seluruh keluarga dan halmoni masih dirumah sakit"aku menatap sekeliling,aku menemukan tempat handuk lalu mengambilnya dan melemparkannya ke Hae "Cepat mandi"aku berjalan kearah pintu

Belum aku keluar,Donghae menanyaiku "Mau kemana hyung?"

"Membangunkan Henry"aku membuka pintu kamar Hae,tapi aku menengok kearah Donghae lagi "Kau bangunkan Kyuhyun ya Hae"pintaku.

Dia langsung kaget mendengar permintaanku dan berlari kekamar mandi "Ani.. tidak mau kau saja yang bangunkan,kan kau hyung yang disuruh bangunkan seluruh keluarga" dan BRAK pintu kamar mandi langsung ditutup keras oleh Hae.

Aku menutup pintu kamar Hae 'Disuruh membangunkan Kyuhyun saja tidak mau,pemalas'dumal batinku.

Aku berjalan ke pintu sebelah kanan kamar Hae,aku lihat Sibum sudah pulang,aku membungkukan badan "Sudah berhasil membangunkan semua orang?"tanya Kibum ahjumma,aku mengangguk.

"Sudah tinggal Kyuhyun dan Henry yang dibangunkan"

"Seharusnya kau membangunkan Kyuhyun dulu baru yang lain,tapi selamat berusaha ne" ucap Kibum ahjumma sambil menutup pintu.

'Kenapa dengan kamar Kyuhyun memang?'aku tidak begitu memikirkan ucapan Kibum ahjumma.

…

Aku langsung masuk kekamar Henry,kamarnya berantakan kertas dimana-mana,aku lihat dia tertidur tengkurap dan masih memenang pensil mencoba menarik pensil yang Henry pegang dengan perlahan,tapi itu tetap mengganggu tidurnya.

Henry mulai membuka matanya "Eugh..hyung?"

"Ireona Henry-ah"aku mulai duduk di pinggir kasurnya,sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Henry juga mulai duduk "Hmm.."

Aku berdiri dan berjalan kearah handuknya,lalu membawanya ke Henry "Ini mandilah"perintahku,dia mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan kekamar mandi "Hyung tinggal ne Henry-ah,hyung mau membangunkan Kyuhyun"

"Ne.."teriak Henry dari dalam kamar mandi.

…

Aku keluar kamar Henry dan berjalan ke sebelah kanan kamarku.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Aku tunngu 5 menit,tapi tidak ada yang menjawab

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Tetap tidak ada yang menjawab,aku coba cari bel,mungkin kamar Kyuhyun sama seperti kamar eomma dan appanya,tapi sia-sia disana tidak ada bel.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Sudah lebih dari 5 kali akuj mengetuk tapi tidak ada juga sautan dari dalam,aku memutuskan untuk masuk,kamarnya gelap tapi ada cahaya dari dindingnya (dindingnya kamar kyuhyun ceritanya kaya kamarnya eunhyuk oppa yang di apartemen barunya)

BRUKKK

Aku memegangi bokongku yang menyentuh karpet,maupun jatuh dikarpet tapi tetap saja rasanya lumayan sakit,aku meraba-raba apa yang menyebabkan aku jatuh,ternyata yang menyebabkan aku jatuh itu kepingan cd,aku berdiri dan mencari saklar listrik dikamar itu.

cleck..

setelah lampu nyala baru aku lihat,kamar ini persis kapal pecah,kepingan cd dimana-mana,baju,celana,boxer,dan juga cd,aku berjinjit agar tidak menyentuh barang-barang yang berantakan di kamar Kyuhyun.

Aku menggoyangkan badan Kyuhyun "Kyu ireona.."

"Hmm.."gumamnya.

"Ireona.."perintahku lagi.

"Sebentar lagi halmoni"

"Ireona..ini aku Sungmin hyung bukan halmoni"

"He'eh..sebentar lagi Sungmin hyung"dia menaikan selimutnya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"YAK Cho Kyuhyun..ireona"aku menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya "YAK KENAPA KAU TIDUR TIDAK PAKAI BAJU SIH?"teriakku kesal dan menutup badan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jangan teriak-teriak ini masih pagi"gerutunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju sih?"

"Panas"jawabnya singkat dengan mata masih tertutup."Ini masih bagus aku mau memakai boxerku"

"Haish..bangun sekarang juga Cho Kyuhyun"

Dia langsung menarikku dan menutup mulutku dengan bibirnya,aku terjatuh diatasnya,aku sadar dan berusaha berdiri "YAK APA-APAAN KAU CHO KYUHYUN"aku mengusap bibirku dengan kasar.

"Diamlah hyung atau aku akan menerjangmu sekarang juga"ancamnya.

"Terserahmulah"aku langsung pergi dari kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena terus membayangkan tubuh toplessnya tadi siang,dan sekarang dia membangunkanku pagi-pagi begini.

Aku merasakan bibirnya "Bibirnya manis"gumamku sambil memegangi bibirku.

"Haish..apa yang aku pikirkan"monologku,lalu berdiri kekamar mandi.

GUBRAK...

Aku memegangi bokongku,rasanya bokongku patah,ini sakit sekali,aku melihat kebawah cd-cd gameku bertebaran dimana-mana.

Aku mengambil cd yang aku injak "Mudah-mudahan tidak rusak"aku menaruhnya lagi diatas kasur,lalu aku berdiri dan berjalan lagi kekamar mandi.

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Aku berjalan keruang makan,masih dengan memaki evil itu "Apa-apaan evil itu,main menciumku sembarangan"monologku kesal,masih sambil mengelap bibir kasar.

Aku tidak menyadari kalau diruang makan sudah ada Donghae dan Henry "Kenapa kau hyung?"tanya Henry.

Aku langsung menoleh "Tidak apa-apa" aku duduk disamping Henry tempat aku biasa mendapat jawaban dariku hanya mengangguk dan tidak bertanya lagi.

…

Aku melihat maid yang mendatangi meja makan "Bi.."

Maid itu menoleh "Ne,tuan ada apa?"

"Bisa siapkan,bekal?"

Maid itu terlihat bingung "Bekal?bekal untuk piknik tuan?"

"Bukan,bekal untuk halmoni"

Maid itu mengangguk "Ne,saya akan sediakan"

"Gomawo bi.." itu balik lagi kedapur,sepertinya untuk menyiapkan apa yang aku pesan.

…

Semua sudah hampir selesai sarapan,aku masih kesal dengan evil itu,aku tidak mau menoleh ke dia sedikitpun.

"Henry-ah..hyung..setelah makan kita kesekolah dan kampus barumu"perintah Kyuhyun ke aku dan Henry.

"Tidak bisa aku mau kerumah sakit dulu,memberi makanan ke halmoni"ucapku tanpa menatapnya.

"Hah~ ne..setelah itu kita pergi kesekolah baru Henry dan kampus untukmu"

.

.

.

Semua keluarga Cho sudah pergi dari rumah,aku masih siap-siap untuk kerumah sakit.

TIN..TINNNN..TINNNNNN

'Tidak sabar sekali evil itu'batinku kesal.

Aku keluar dari rumah,aku membawa rantang ditangan kiri dan tas ransel tangan kanan.

TINNNNN

Aku membuka pintu mobil bwm X5 yang terbaru "Bisakah kau sabar?"tanyaku kesal.

"Bisakah kau cepat"tanyanya balik.

Aku masuk mobil dan duduk disebelah bangku pengemudi,aku dan Kyuhyun tidak ada percakapan sama sekali,aku hanya bicara ke Henry.

…

Jarak dari kediaman Cho dan rumah sakit tidak begitu sudah sampai rumah sakit aku langsung turun tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun.

Aku berjalan bersama Henry di lorong rumah sakit,aku berdiri didepan pintu ruang rawat haraboji,aku sedikit mengintip kedalam,halmoni sedang menyuapi haraboji makan.

Tok..Tok..

Sudah ada izin dari dalam,aku membuka pintu ruang rawat perlahan.

"Haraboji bagaimana keadaamu?"tanyaku sambil berjalan kearahnya,dan Henry sudah berdiri disebelah haraboji.

"Baik,bagaimana keadaan kalian?"tanya haraboji sambil mengusap-usap kepala Henry.

"Baik,kita baik haraboji"sahut Henry.

"Halmoni ini sarapan aku bawakan dari rumah"aku meneruh rantang yang aku bawa di meja.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah repot-repot,sampai membawakan makanan itu Minnie-ah,halmoni bisa beli dikantin rumah sakit"protes halmoni.

"Gwenchana halmoni,pasti lebih enak masakan rumah dari pada jajan rumah sakit"ucapku.

"Ne kau benar,gomawo ne"aku mengangguk.

Aku dengar pintu ruang rawat haraboji dibuka,aku menoleh kearah pintu,disana ada Kyuhyun yang sedang menutup pintu ruang rawat 'Tidak sopan'batinku.

"Henry..Minnie-ah kalian potong rambut?kalian terlihat tambah imut saja"tanya dan Henry mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Iya itu hasil make over yang kemarin Kyuhyun kerjakan yeobo,dan kau harus tau yeobo Sungmin tidak mau disebut imut"sahut hanya menjawab 'oh'.

Aku merasakan atmofer yang tidak begitu bersahabat dari haraboji dan Kyuhyun "Aku berterima kasih karena Kyuhyun mengubahku seperti ini haraboji,maupun semua orang menyebutku imut sekarang"ucapku sambil melirik Kyuhyun,dia hanya cuek menanggapi ucapanku."Sepertinya haraboji juga harus mengucapkan sesuatu ke Kyuhyun"lanjutku.

Haraboji menengok ke Kyuhyun sekilas "Kerja yang bagus Kyu"ucap haraboji ke Kyuhyun.

"Ne.."hanya satu kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan,untuk membalas ucapan haraboji.

…

Aku,Henry,haraboji dan halmoni sedang asik bercanda,aku lihat Kyuhyun dari tadi menengok jam tangannya terus dan akhirnya dia berdiri "Ayo kita pergi"ajaknya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi Kyu?"tanya halmoni.

"Aku mau kesekolah Henry dan melihat kampus untuk Sungmin Hyung"

"Ya sudah,hati-hati ne"ucap halmoni.

…

Aku,Henry dan Kyuhyun berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit "Bisa pelan-pelan?"tanyaku ke Kyuhyun.

Dia berhenti dan berputar menatapku "Bisa kau tidak lelet"dia meneruskan jalannya,dan menyindirku "Buntet.."

"Kau saja yang jalannya terlalu cepat,dan siapa yang kau panggil 'buntet'?"tanpa menoleh dia ini selalu bikin darahku mendidih.

…

Jarak dari rumah sakit dan sekolah Henry cukup jauh sekitar setengah jam,dimobil tidak ada yang bersuara,Henry asik memainkan hpnya,akupun sama,Kyuhyun fokus pada jalan.

…

"Sudah sampai,turun.."perintah Kyuhyun kekita berdua.

Didepan pintu sekolah,aku lihat,sepertinya itu kepala sekolah dan wakilnya sudah menunggu,Kyuhyun mendatanginya dan berjabat tangan,kita berdua tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun kepada kedua ahjushi itu,setelah selesai bicara Kyuhyun menoleh kearahku dan Henry,Kyuhyun menggoyangkan tangannya agar kita berdua mendatanginya.

"Henry kau ikut Kang-shi untuk ujian ne"ucap Kyuhyun ke Henry,Henry mengangguk dan mengikuti ahjushi itu.

Aku berjalan disebelah Kyuhyun,kita sedang tour sekolah dengan kepala sekolah,melihat semua perlengkapan disekolah ini,sekolah ini lebih mewah dari sekolahku dulu,disekolah ini bukan hanya memakai dua bahasa,tapi tujuh bahasa yang diajarkan disekolah ini,dari bahasa korea,inggris,jepang,mandarin,prancis,jerman,dan spanyol.'Apa Henry bisa?'batinku.

Semua anak disekolah ini kebanyakan anak pejabat korea,pengusaha-pengusaha dan anak-anak yang sangat berbakat,sekolah ini,sudah memenangkan piala juara satu robotic,teather,music,dan olah raga.'Henry hanya suka melukis apa dia bisa?'batinku lagi.

Tour sekolah sudah selesai,kepala sekolah mendapat telp,dia bilang ujian Henry sudah selesai,tapi firasatku buruk mendengar ujian Henry.

Aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan melewati lapangan disana ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain sepak bola,dan bolanya tertendang kearahku dan Kyuhyun.

Aku menendang bola itu kearah gawang,tapi tidak tepat sasaran,bolanya terbentur tiang gawang,dan yang terparah adalah bola itu terpantul kearahku lagi.

Aku langsung menutupi muka dan kepalaku.

BUKK..Tuk..Tuk..Tuk..

Aku membuka mataku,aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun padahal sudah ada suara keras,ternyata bukan aku yang terkena bola tapi Kyuhyun,aku melihat muka Kyuhyun,dia sepertinya sangat marah,Kyuhyun lalu mengambil bolanya,anak-anak yang bermainpun juga kabur melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatiku,aku mundur perlahan.

"LEE SUNG..MIN.."ucapnya geram

Aku terpojok ketembok,dia menganggkat bolanya seperti ingin melemparnya "Mi..mian Kyu..mianhae aku tidak sengaja"mohonku gagap,tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya,dia malah mengeluarkan senyum evilnya.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Udah panjangkan?ini panjang bener selama aku nulis fiuh..

Maaf kalo tambah jelek /.\ (reader: author ga tau malu),ngebosenin dan tambah aneh,dan juga maaf ada sedikit unsur-unsur yadong,tapi ga pernah berani buat yadong++nya,tapi aku selalu mancing-mancing =.=a #diceritanya sih ada scent nc,tapi dipotong jg sih# aku mungkin juga dipotong nntinya.

Ada yang usul buat masukin eunhyuk oppa sm mimi gege,kl zhoury aku coba masukin,tp kalo hae sm eunhyuk oppa,aku bingung dijadiin haehyuk apa eunhae?aku udah terlanjur buat hae jadi feminim :p apa dijadiin eunhae aja?

Aku rasa ini ff bisa lebih dari perkiraan aku,karena ada banyak tambahan cash mungkin sekitar 20 chap atau lebih,apa aku buat ngebut aja alurnya biar ga sampe puluhan bgtu?mungkin chap depan cepet sekitar 4-5 harian brrti tgl 20 apa 21 tapi pendek,chap 8 mungkin pertengahan bulan yang nny kl mau manggil aku pake sebutan apa,jd panggil aja dao atau monmon juga boleh ^^ #jdcurhat=.=a

Jeongmal gomawo yang udah review dan baca ff aku (m_._m)

Yefah KyuminShippClouds : mau ngapain,aku belom berani berbuat yadong #plak,gomawo udah review ne ^^

: usul kamu bakal aku coba ne,tapi kynya itu bakal kaya novel panjang beruntut ^^a ga aku ga marah kok tenang aja,aku bakal coba benerin tapi ga janji ^^ panggil yang enak,boleh panggil dao atau monmon juga boleh ^^ gomawo udah mau ninggalin jejak ^^

casanova indah : ne ini aku lanjutin,gomawo udah mau review ^^

pumpkinelfsita : pendek?aku udah panjangin chap yg ini,udah panjang kan?hehe iya aku baca lagi bener hae oppa keliatan feminim ya ^^a gomawo udah review ^^

evil vs bunny : hehehe sudah terjawab semua di chap ini,gomawo udah review ^^

dll

review lagi ne please..^^


	7. Chapter 7

Easy Fortune Happy Life

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Kangin x Leeteuk

Hangeng x Heechul

Kibum x Siwon

Warning: Yaoi (booysXboys), OOC, Typo(s), etc

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

Newbie

Sungmin pov

DUK..Tuk..Tuk..Tuk..

Aku menutupi kepala dan mukaku,sudah ada suara pantulan dola tapi kenapa tidak terasa apa-apa,aku buka mata perlahan,Kyuhyun tidak membalasku.

Kyuhyun sudah berjalan didepan,aku langsung menyusulnya.

Aku menjajarkan jalannya dengan Kyuhyun,aku meliriknya "Kau tidak membalasku Kyu?"

Dia berhenti lalu menatapku "Apa kau mau aku melemparmu dengan bola?" aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku cepat.

…

Aku dan Kyuhyun memasuki ruang kelas,disana ada Henry,kepala sekolah,wakil dan sepertinya guru-guru disekolah itu.

Aku menatap Henry dengan pandangan bertanya 'Bagaimana?' tapi Henry langsung membuang muka ketika melihat tatapanku.

Kepala sekolah mendekati aku dan Kyuhyun dengan membawa amplop "Maaf Kyuhyun-shi" ucapnya lalu menyerahkan amplop yang dibawanya ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima amplop dan mulai membukanya,disana ada selembar kertas dengan deretan angka dan tulisan lalu menatap kepala sekolah lagi "Maaf dengan nilai itu kita tidak bisa menerima Lee Henry"

Aku melirik isi kertas itu,disana hanya ada angka 50 paling besar dan lainnya hanya 10-30 (mochi gege maafkan aku *terjun dari lantai 5)

"Dia hebat dalam melukis,saya jamin sekolah ini akan mendapatkan juara baru"ucap Kyuhyun ke kepala sekolah.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-shi sekolah ini tidak ada pelajaran melukis"

"Saya akan membiayai,keperluan kelas melukis"bujuk Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.."kepala sekolah nampak sedang berfikir mengenai tawaran dari Kyuhyun.

"Saya lihat tadi di kelas musik sekolah ini belum memiliki _several steinways_" kepala sekolah nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun "Saya bisa menambahnya untuk kelas musik"lanjut Kyuhyun

Kepala sekolah mengangguk dan berjabat tangan dengan Kyuhyun "Ya saya akan berusaha membantu Henry disini"

…

Kyuhyun sebelumnya sudah memanggil supir untuk menjemput Henry,aku dan Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan untuk mengecek kampus baruku.

Didalam mobil aku meliriknya yang sedang sibuk menelepon "Kirimkan 10 set alat-alat lukis dan 10 buah _several steinways_"ucapnya di telepon.

Aku lihat dia sudah selesai menelepon "Kau mau memberikan sekolah itu _several Steinways_?"

Dia mengangguk,lalu menoleh "Ya,wae?"

"Berapa harga _several Steinways_ sekarang?"

"Hmm..mungkin sekitar satu-satu setengah juta dolar,satu"jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Berapa harga total alat-alat lukis yang kau pesan?"

"5 juta dolar mungkin"ucapnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"HAH?Kau menyerahkan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk sekolah Henry?"dia mengangguk santai.

"Kalau memang Henry tidak diterima disana,kau bisa mencarikannya sekolah lain atau dia tidak usah pindah"

"Sudahlah ini sekolah terbagus dikorea,dan ini memang taktik untuk menjadi yang diatas,apa kau tidak tau?"sindirnya.

"Aku tahu taktik ini,tapi jangan pernah memakai taktik itu untukku dan Henry"dia hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapanku.

…

Mobil Kyuhyun sudah terparkir diperkarangan sebuah kampus "Turun"perintahnya sebelum iya turun.

Aku menyusulnya keluar mobil dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dia berhenti di depan pintu

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Dari dalam sudah menjawab 'Masuk' Kyuhyun membuka pintu perlahan,lalu sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun-shi"namja berumur yang sedang duduk ditempatnya langsung berdiri melihat Kyuhyun dia berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun "Silahkan duduk"perintahnya.

Kyuhyun dan aku langsung duduk disofa yang disediakan disana.

"Bagaimana apakah bisa?"tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

Namja berumur itu mengangguk dan berjalan kemejanya mengambil map lalu kembali lagi sofa tempatku dan Kyuhyun duduk "Ne bisa,saya juga sudah menyiapkannya,Sungmin-shi bisa memulainya hari senin"ucap namja berumur itu sambil menyerahkan map ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka mapnya,lalu menyerahkan map itu ke aku,aku membuka map itu,disana ada beberapa kertas,kertas paling depan dan tulisan paling atas tertulis 'Lee Sungmin jurusan : ekonomi managemen' aku meliriknya kesal 'Orang ini memang semaunya sendiri'

Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa lalu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan izin untuk pergi,aku hanya mengikuti semua gerak-gerik Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya dimobil aku langsung memberondong Kyuhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan "Kau ingin aku kuliah disini?kenapa kau memutuskan sendiri jurusan apa yang harus aku ambil,kenapa tidak menanyakannya dulu?.."belum aku menyesesaikan pertanyaanku,Kyuhyun suda memotong.

"Diam"ucap Kyuhyun keras "Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku memilihkan untukmu,sekarang kau menuduhku,kenapa aku memutuskan semua sendiri?"

Aku langsung diam,ya benar aku yang menyuruhnya untuk memilihkan semua untukku,setelah kejadian itu,tidak ada percakapan selama dimobil.

…

Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai didepan rumah haraboji "Turun"perintahnya.

"Disini?"

"Ya memang mau dimana lagi?apa kau mau aku mengantarmu sampai kekamar,menggantikan bajumu,menyuapimu makan siang?"sindirnya dengan senyum evil.

"Kau kira aku anak bayi"aku langsung turun dari mobil dan membanting pintu mobil.

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

Setelah mengantarnya pulang,aku langsung pergi,aku tidak memiliki tujuan,tapi aku tidak ingin pulang,aku hanya mutar-mutar kota seoul.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendatangi apartement yang cukup mewah,aku turun dari mobil,berjalan kearah lift diapartement ini.

Pintu lift terbuka,aku masuk dan menekan angka 13 tempat yang aku tuju.

…

Pintu lift terbuka dan mencari pintu nomer 2521,aku memang bukan hanya hari ini ke apartemen ini,sebelum Sungmin dan Henry datang dan mengganggu ketenanganku,aku sering ke apartemen ini.

Aku nemekan bel yang ada di sebelah pintu

Keluar suara dari speaker dibawah bel "Nuguseo?"

"Aku"hanya dengan jawaban singkat pemilik apartement itu sudah tau siapa yang berkunjung kerumahnya

Cleck

Aku langsung diterjang oleh pemilik apartement "Kyuhyun-ah"pemilik apartement ini langsung memelukku posesif dan membawaku kearah sofa.

Dia mulai menciumi pipi dan bibirku "Ada apa tiba-tiba kemari?"

Aku membalas pelukannya "Kau tidak suka aku kemari?"tanyaku manja.

"Tentu saja suka"pemilik apartement ini,langsung menaruh kepalanya dipangkuanku "Tapi jarang sekali kau kesini,biasanya kan aku yang meneleponmu dulu untuk kemari"

"Temani aku Vic"pintaku.

Pemilik apartement alias Victoria,langsung duduk dan menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa,aku hanya lelah"aku langsung menerjang bibirnya,dan menciumnya ganas,Vic pun membalas ciumanku dengan ganas.

Setelah puas menjelajahi mulutnya,aku turun kelehernya "Eughh.."desahan mulai keluar dari mulut Vic,dengan ala bridal aku mengangkatnya kearah kamar,desahan masih terus keluar dari mulut Vic.

Aku menurunkannya diatas kasur,aku membuka semua benang yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Aku dan Vic sudah naked,dan kita juga sudah ditahap akhir "Apa boleh sekarang Vic?"tanyaku,Vic mengangguk.

Jleb

"Oushh.. Kyuhhh"Vic desahnya sangat keras.

10 menit percintanku dan Vic belum selesai,tapi aku merasakan sebentar lagi 'Giliranku'akan keluar dan..

"Ahhhh…"

Semua keluar didalam,aku berharap Vic tidak lupa meminum obatnya sehabis ini.

Aku dan Vic langsung tertidur,setelah 'pekerjaan'yang baru kita lakukan.

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Aku tertidur,setelah tadi Kyuhyun mengantarku pulang,aku membuka sedikit mataku dan melihat kearah jam dinding,aku kaget melihat jam dinding,aku tertidur cukup lama sekitar 8 jam dan sekarang sudah waktu makan malam,aku langsung turun dari kasur.

"Appo hyung"aku langsung mengangkat kakiku yang ternyata menginjak paha Henry.

"Mian Henry-ah,kau sedang apa disitu?"tanyaku,Henry lalu menunjukan apa yang sedang dimainkannya,anjing pudel kecil warna coklat tua.

"Milik siapa itu?"tanyaku lagi.

"Ini diberikan haraboji untuk kita hyung"jawab Henry dengan muka gembira.

Aku ikut duduk dikarpet dan mengelus anjing pudel itu "Kau sudah memberinya nama?"Henry menggeleng.

"Hmm..nama apa ya yang bagus untuknya ya?"monologku.

"Coklat"sahut Henry,aku menggeleng.

"Cacao?"usulku. Henry menatapku lalu mengangguk

"Nama yang bagus hyung"

"Ya,namanya sekarang Cacao"ucapku senang "Eh tadi kau bilang ini dari haraboji?"Henry mengangguk "Berarti haraboji sudah pulang?"tanyaku lagi dan Henry juga mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan hyung kalau haraboji sudah pulang?"omelku.

"Jangan menyalahkanku hyung,kau sendiri yang tidur dan tidak bisa dibangunkan"ucap Henry lalu beranjak dari duduknya sambil membawa Cacao "Aku disini saja karena disuruh halmoni membangunkanmu lagi,kau tau sudah berapa lama disini?" aku menggeleng "1 jam aku duduk dikarpet itu"jawabnya sambil memanjukan bibirnya.

"Mianhae Henry-ah..ayo kita turun.."ucapku sambil menarik tangan Henry

…

Semua keluarga sudah berkumpul di ruang makan,aku menyadari ada yang kurang diruang makan.

"Kyuhyun kemana?"tanyaku kesemua yang ada di meja makan.

"Tidak tau,dia belum pulang hyung"jawab Donghae sambil menyendok nasi ke piringnya,aku hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Donghae.

…

Semua keluarga sudah selesai makan malam,ahjumma dan ahjushi sudah masuk kekamarnya masing-masing,Donghaepun begitu,aku,Henry,halmoni dan haraboji masih duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Kalian berdua suka hadiah yang haraboji belikan?"tanya haraboji ke aku dan Henry.

"Ya suka haraboji,gomawo hadiahnya"ucapku tulus.

"Itu tidak seberapa Ming"ucap haraboji,lalu haraboji mengelus kepala Henry yang memang duduk disebelahnya "Ming senin kau ikut haraboji kekantor ne"perintah haraboji.

"Memang ada apa?"tanyaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,haraboji hanya ingin kau melihat perusahaan itu,setelah haraboji menunjukkan perusahan haraboji,kau bisa memilih perusahaan yang cocok untukmu dan itu akan menjadi milikmu"

"HEH?Kau akan memberikanku perusahaan,haraboji?"haraboji mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku "Maaf haraboji aku tidak bisa"ucapku menyesal.

"Karena apa kau tidak.."belum haraboji menyelesaikan omongannya aku menyela lebuh dahulu.

"Aku yakin haraboji tau alasannya"aku berdiri dari dudukku,lalu membungkukkan badan kearah haraboji dan halmoni "Aku permisi kekamar dulu halmoni..haraboji.."

Baru aku mau keluar dari ruang tamu,tapi tanganku sudah digenggam oleh haraboji "Kenapa kau lebih memilih harga dirimu dari pada kehidupan kelak kau dan Henry?Kenapa kau sekeras kepala appamu?"haraboji menarik nafas untuk mengontrol emosinya "Haraboji memberikanmu perusahaan,hanya agar kau dan Henry tidak hidup susah nantinya setelah haraboji sudah tidak ada"

Aku balas menggenggam tangan haraboji yang menggenggam tanganku"Aku disini bukan untuk melihat haraboji ikut meninggalkanku dan Henry,aku dan Henry disini untuk membahagiakan haraboji,kalau memang haraboji harus meninggalkanku dan Henry,aku tidak perlu perusahaan haraboji,aku akan membiayai hidupku dan Henry dengan tenagaku sendiri"

Seperti haraboji akan membalas ucapanku lagi,tapi halmoni langsung memotongnya "Sudahlah Kangin-ah jangan selalu memaksakan kehendakmu"bujuk halmoni,halmoni lalu menatapku "Tapi kalau hanya bantu-bantu kau mau kan Minnie-ah?"aku mengangguk menjawab usul dari halmoni.

"Kalau hanya untuk bantu-bantu aku akan melakukan semampuku halmoni"jawabku tulus.

"Ne gomawo Minnie-ah..bukannya tadi kau ingin kekamar Minnie?"tanya halmoni

Aku mengangguk menjawabnya "Kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu halmoni..haraboji"

…

Aku masuk kedalam kamar,tapi aku bingung kenapa Henry juga ikut masuk kekamarku dengan membawa Cacao "Kenapa kau juga masuk kekamar hyung,Henry-ah?"dia hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku tidak begitu memikirkannya,lalu aku masuk kekamar mandi,persiapan untuk tidur,setelah selesai bersih-bersih,aku keluar kamar mandi dan melihat Henry sedang bermain dengan Cacao diatas ranjangku "Kau sedang apa Henry-ah?membutuhkan sesuatu?"tanyaku.

Henry mendekatiku yang sedang mencari piyama untuk tidur,Henry lalu memelukku dari belakang "Hyung.."panggilnya manja.

Aku berbalik menghadap Henry "Wae?"tanyaku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Aku menanyainya tapi dia malah menunduk,aku menarik dagunya agar dia menatapku "Wae?"tanyaku lagi.

Dia mulai melepas tangannya dipinggangku "Aku merindukan appa dan eomma,hyung"jawabnya dengan suara serak.

Aku tahu perasaanya,kita memang sudah lama tidak melihat makam appa dan eomma,lalu aku memeluk Henry "Hyung juga Henry-ah"ucapku sambil mengelus kepala Henry "Besok pagi kita kemakam appa dan eomma,kau mau?"usulku.

Dia mengangguk cepat "Mau hyung..mau"

Aku gemas dengan tingkahnya,lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas "Ya sudah sana tidur besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi"

Aku sedang memakai piyamaku,aku melirik ke Henry dia belum keluar dari kamar juga "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi Henry-ah?"tanyaku

Dia mengangguk pelan "Hmm..hyung bolehkah aku tidur ditempatmu hari ini?"

Aku langsung tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang sangat menggemaskan,saking gemasnya aku mencubit pipi tembemnya "Tentu saja my dongsaeng "

#morning

"Eung.."aku mulai membuka mataku,aku merasakan beban di dadaku,aku menengok kesebelah kiri,Henry masih tidur di atas dadaku,aku rasa dadaku sudah mati rasa karena seharian ditaruh beban begini,aku memindahkan kepala Henry di atas dadaku "Ah..appo"

Aku beranjak dari kasur dan menuju ke kamar mandi,aku mulai membereskan barang-barang untuk kemakam eomma dan appa,beruntung ini adalah weekend jadi aku dan Henry tidak perlu tergesah-gesah,aku melihat kearah pintu 'Sepertinya belum ada yang bangun'

Setelah selesai menyiapkan semua kebutuhan untuk ke makam appa dan eomma,aku berjalan lagi kearah kasur untuk membangunkan Henry "Henry-ah ireona.."

"Eungh.."Henry menggeliat.

"Henry-ah..ireona.."aku mulai mengguncang-guncang bahunya "Kalau kau tidak bangun hyung akan pergi sendiri kemakam appa dan eomma"ancamku.

"Eung..eomma..appa..?"gumamnya,tidak bermenit-menit menunggu dia langsung bangun,sepertinya kaget dengan ancamanku "Jadi hyung..jadi.."

"Ya sudah cepat kalau mau ikut"aku menarik tangannya pelan agar dia berdiri.

Kurang lebih aku menunggu 10 menit,menunggu Henry bersiap-siap "Ayo hyung"aku mengangguk dan mengambil tas ranselku lalu melirik jam dinding,masih jam 06.45

"Ne kajja"ajakku.

…

Aku dan Henry menuruni tangga,aku kira belum ada yang bangun,ternyata sudah ada halmoni dan haraboji diruang keluarga,halmoni sedang menuangkan teh untuk haraboji,halmoni menyadari kehadiranku dan Henry "Kalian mau kemana pagi-pagi sudah rapi?"tanya halmoni,haraboji yang sedang membaca Koran langsung meletakan korannya diatas meja lalu menatapku dan Henry.

"Aku dan Henry ingin kemakam appa dan eomma,halmoni"jawabku.

"Mau di antar?"tanya haraboji.

Aku langsung menggeleng "Tidak usah haraboji,kami akan naik kendaraan umum saja"tolakku

"Tidak kau harus di antar supir,maaf haraboji belum bisa mengunjungi makam Ryeowook dan Yesung"ucap haraboji menyesal.

"Ne gwenchana haraboji,tapi kita tidak.."belum aku menyelesaikan omonganku haraboji sudah memotong.

"Tidak ada penolakan kali ini Ming"paksa haraboji.

Mau tidak mau aku menuruti dan mengangguk.

…

Sekarang aku berada di dalam mobil menuju ke makam appa dan eomma,dari rumah haraboji ke makam appa dan eomma memakan waktu sekitar 2 jam.

"Tuan sudah sampai"tegur supir yang tadi diperintah haraboji untuk mengantarku dan Henry.

Aku mengangguk "Gamsahamida ahjushi"aku memakai tas raselku "Haraboji tidak usah menungguku,langsung pulang saja,aku dan Henry akan pulang sendiri nanti"

"Tapi tuan"

"Tidak apa-apa,kalau soal haraboji biar aku yang urus nanti"lalu aku turun dari mobil.

Kalau mau ke makam appa dan eomma memang harus sedikit mendaki,appa dan eomma di makamkan di tempat kelahiran appa,appa dan eomma yang meminta di makamkan di daerah tinggi,bukit ini katanya dulu tempat appa menyatakan cinta ke eomma jadi aku berinisiatif untuk memakamkannya disini,pemandangan dari sini sangat indah,aku dan Henry selalu betah berlama-lama di makam appa dan eomma.

…

Tidak terasa ternyata sudah satu jam aku dan Henry di makam appa dan eomma,seperti biasa kalau ke makam appa dan eomma,aku dan Henry menceritakan semua pengalamanku,persis seperti appa dan eomma masih hidup,aku dan Henry memutuskan untuk pulang.

…

Tapi setelah turun dari makam eomma dan appa,Henry merengek untuk memakan ice cream sebelum pulang,jadi sekarang aku dan Henry sudah berada di taman,taman siang ini terlihat sepi hanya satu-dua orang yang lewat,setelah membeli ice cream,aku dan Henry memutuskan memakannya di dekar danau buatan di dalam taman ini.

Sedang asik-asiknya memakan ice cream,tiba-tiba Henry menyenggol lenganku "Hyung.."

"Hmmm.."gumamku.

"Lihat kesana hyung,sepertinya ada orang yang berkelahi"aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Henry. Ya benar kata Henry di sebrang danau ada orang yang sedang berkelahi "Sepertinya dia sedang dikeroyok hyung..bagaimana kalau kita membantunya?"usul Henry,aku memikirkan usul dari Henry,lalu mengangguk menyetujui usulnya.

Setelah memikirkan usul dari Henry aku langsung melahap habis ice cream yang tersisa "Ne kajja kita bantu dia"aku berdiri dari dudukku.

Aku dan Henry mulai mendekat ketempat perkelahian itu dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon "Hyung kenapa kita malah bersembunyi?"tanya Henry.

"Sabar Henry-ah..kita tidak bisa main serang begitu saja"aku mengawasi kondisi sekitar "Hyung punya ide"aku mengambil batu dekat danau,lalu memberikannya ke Henry.

Henry bingung karena dia malah di beri batu "Henry-ah..kau lempar batu-batu itu kepenjahat-penjahat itu dan hyung akan keluar untuk membantunya,mengerti?"Henry mengangguk menyetujui rencanaku,aku langsung memberi kode ke Henry untuk melempar batunya sekarang,dan pas terkena sasaran mengenai salah satu kepala penjahat,yang sepertinya pimpinannya.

"Siapa itu?"teriak namja yang terkena batu yang dilempar henry.

Aku langsung keluar dari balik pohon dan berjalan mendekati penjahat itu,aku lihat namja yang dikeroyok itu maupun sudah jatuh dan wajahnya sudah penuh lebam tapi masih berusaha melawan "Aku"

Penjahat itu langsung tertawa meremehkan "Hahahaha..ternyata adik kecil ingin main-main juga"cibir penjahat itu.

"Aku tidak ingin berkelahi,lebih baik kau lepaskan namja itu"perintahku (ga kaya pahlawan kesiangankan? #ditabok umin oppa)

"Apa kau bilang?melepaskannya?jangan harap"namja yang terkena batu itu langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerangku,aku yang dulu memang pernah belajar material art dengan gampang menjatuhkan anak buah penjahat tadi,tapi tetap saja aku terkena beberapa pukulan.

Perkelahian ini memakan waktu lebih dari 30 menit sepertinya,tapi tetap aku dan namja yang dikeroyok itu lah yang menjadi pemenang.

Namja yang tadi dikeroyok masih tergeletak ditanah,aku mendekatinya,aku kira dia pingsan atau mati mungkin tapi ternyata tidak,sepertinya dia hanya kelelahan "Gwenchana?"tanyaku,lalu Henry mendatangiku sambil membawa tas ranselku.

Namja yang dikeroyok itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku mengeluarkan kotak P3K yang selalu siap aku bawa,aku mengeluarkan kapas dan alcohol untuk membersihkan lebam dimuka namja itu "Aku bersihkan dulu lukamu"tawarku,tapi tanganku yang sudah mau mendekati lebam-lebam dimukanya tapi ditahan olehnya.

"Gwenchana,kau tidak usah mengurusi lukaku,nanti juga sembuh sendiri,lebih baik kau urusi saja lukamu sendiri"ucap namja itu lalu berusaha untuk berdiri,tapi aku menarik tangannya agar duduk kembali,dan sepertinya tarikanku terlalu kuat,jadi dia meringis setelah aku menariknya,aku langsung melepas tanganku "Mian..mianhae..aku tidak sengaja..tapi lukamu harus dibersihkan sebelum infeksi dan bengkak"ucapku.

"Tidak..tidak perlu"tolaknya sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Aku menarik mukanya untuk menghadapku "Gwenchana,sini aku bersihkan"

"Tidak perlu"dia memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

Aku sudah tidak sabar dengan sikapnya "SINI AKU BERSIHKAN"paksaku dengan suara keras "Mianhae.."

Aku mulai membersihkan lukanya "AUHH…" aku langsung menjauhkan tanganku dari lebam di wajahnya

"Wae?"tanyaku "Sakit?"aku sedikit sengaja melakukannya,karena aku takut dia malah berdiri dan berlari menghindari perawatanku.

"Tentu saja"ucapnya dingin.

"Mian aku tidak sengaja"aku membersihkan lukanya lagi pelan-pelan

Aku rasa luka-luka diwajahnya sudah aku bersihkan,lalu menanyainya "Siapa namamu?"tanyaku sambil membereskan barang-barangku.

"Kau?"tanyanya balik.

Aku memutar mataku jengkel "Aku Sungmin..Lee sungmin dan ini Lee Henry..dongsaengku,kau?"tanyaku lagi.

"Changmin..Shim Changmin"Changmin menatap Henry lalu mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut "Apa lukamu juga tidak apa-apa"tanyanya dingin ke aku.

Aku memegang lukaku "Hmm..tidak apa-apa,nanti aku bisa mengobatinya"

Dia mulai berdiri "Gomawo,kau sudah membersihkan lukaku"setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Changmin langsung pergi.

Aku masih menatapnya yang pergi "Dia aneh ya hyung"ucap Henry.

Aku menatap Henry "Kau tidak boleh menilai orang yang baru kau kenal Henry-ah"aku melihat jam tanganku ternyata sudah jam satu,waktunya makan siang,setelah memakai tas aku langsung berdiri "Kajja kita pulang"Henry mengangguk menerima ajakanku.

…

"Aku pulang"teriakku dan Henry dari depan pintu.

Halmoni keluar "Kalian sudah pulang"aku dan Henry mengangguk menjawabnya

Aku berjalan mendekati halmoni "Kenapa dengan pipimu Minnie-ah?"tanya halmoni sambil memegang lebam dipipiku.

Aku harus mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat agar halmoni tidak kuatir "Gwenchana halmoni,tadi aku hanya terjatuh.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"tanya halmoni meyakinkan,aku mengangguk "Jangan menganggap gampang lebam Minnie-ah"

"Ne halmoni"

"Ya,sudah sekarang ayo kita makan,semua sudah siap"ajak halmoni.

"Ne nanti kita akan bergabung,aku dan Henry mau ganti baju dan menaruh tas dulu"ucapku

"Ya sudah,cepat ne"ucap halmoni,aku dan Henry langsung melesat kekamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri,aku butuh 10 menit untuk membereskan barang dan membersihkan diri.

Aku turun keruang makan,ternyata di sana sudah ada Henry dan seluruh keluarga Cho,tapi seperti makan malam kemarin,di ruang makan masih kurang satu orang,Kyuhyun sepertinya belum pulang juga dari semalam.

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

Aku semalam tidak pulang,aku tidur di apartement Vic,aku masuk kedalam rumah,aku dengar ada orang tertawa,aku terus berjalan kearah tangga,ternyata semua keluarga sedang berkumpul,termasuk Sungmin dan Henry semua tertawa senang mendengar cerita dari Sungmin.

Flashback on

Ada suara teriakan dari rumah tua "Haraboji..haraboji tolong aku,eomma..appa..tolong aku"anak kecil itu berteriak-teriak meminta tolong,karena memang ini ada ditengah hutan tidak ada orang yang mendengarnya,anak itu juga tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena tangan dan kakinya di ikat di bangku.

"DIAM"teriak namja dewasa yang ada disana "Aku akan menelepon orang tuamu dulu"namja dewasa itu mulai mengambil hp di kantungnya.

Sepertinya telepon sudah menyambung,namja dewasa itu mengutak-atik layar hpnya "Anakmu ada di tanganku,kalau mau iya kembali,cepat berikan kami tebusan"

"_Tebusan?untuk siapa?_"tanya namja di sebrang sana,ternyata tadi penjahat itu mengutak-atik hpnya untuk meng speaker omongannya.

"Untuk Cho Kyuhyun,anakmu"

"_Tebus anak itu?tidak akan sekap saja anak itu sepuasmu_"Tolak namja di sebrang yang dikenal oleh Kyuhyun itu suara eommanya.

Dia sebenarnya bukan anak kandung dari Hanchul,dia adalah anak dari dongsaeng Heechul,Onew,eomma dan appanya meninggal kecelakaan dan begtu juga anak Heechul yang dulu masih ada dalam kandungannya,tapi karena Heechul tidak bisa hamil lagi jadi Hangeng memutuskan untuk mengangkat Kyuhyun jadi anaknya,Hangeng memang menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti anaknya sendiri,tapi tidak dengan Heechul,pertamanya Heechul menolak keras menganggapku anak,tapi karena paksaan dari Hangeng akhirnya Heechul mau tidak mau menerima Kyuhyun.(ngada-ngadain cash baru aja dah gw =)) dan nyambung2in cerita yg ga nyambung #plak)

Setelah penolakan itu,telepon tertutup "Aish orang itu.."namja dewasa itu menoleh ke Kyuhyun "Kenapa dia tidak mau menebusmu?akan aku coba menelepon kakekmu saja kalau begitu"aku hanya diam saja mendengar ucapannya.

"Cucumu ada di tanganku,cepat berikan kami tebusan kalau memang kalian ingin dia selamat"ucap penjahat itu ditelepon.

"_Cucuku?cucuku yang mana?_"

"Cho Kyuhyun,Cho Kyuhyun sedang aku sekap dan kau harus mengirimkan uang untuk menebusnya"

"_Cho Kyuhyun?aku tidak akan mengeluarkan sepeserpun uang untuk menebus anak itu,sekap saja dia_"tolak haraboji "_Kangin-ah jangan begitu_"dari suara di telepon itu,setelah suara itu teleponpun juga mati.

"Aish…ternyata aku menculikmu tidak ada gunanya,hanya menyusahkan saja"teriak penculik sudah tidak mempedulikan teriakan penculik itu,aku terlalu kaget karena penolakan haraboji,aku kira sifat haraboji yang dingin selama ini hanya karena tidak mau mengingat appa dan eomma,tapi sepertinya tidak.

Seluruh keluarga selain halmoni,Hangeng appa,Kibum ahjumma dan Donghae,semua selalu menuduhku,kalau akulah yang menyebabkan appa dan eomma meninggal,karena aku dulu merengek memintanya membelikanku mainan yang baru dipasarkan di kawasan eropa dan pesawat yang ditumpangi eomma dan appa meledak dalam perjalanan pulang ke korea.

Aku dimasukan lagi kedalam mobil,entah aku akan dibawa kemana sekarang,aku sudah pasrah.

Mobil sudah berhenti,aku diturunkan-dibuang- secara kasar dari mobil,aku melihat sekeliling semua gelap,entah aku ada dimana ini,aku mulai berjalan tanpa tujuan,tanpa menghiraukan rasa mengantukku,aku terus berjalan.

Matahari sudah naik kepermukaan,aku juga sudah berada di tengah kota,aku terus berjalan,aku memutuskan untuk pulang,aku sudah tidak punya tujuan lain 'Kalau eomma dan appa masih ada'batinku.

…

Aku sudah sampai rumah,aku masuk perlahan,aku lihat diruang makan semua sudah kumpul,tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiranku,haraboji sibuk bebicara ke Donghae,aku kesal melihatnya,aku memutuskan untuk langsung memasuki kamar.

Kyuhyun pov end

Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun,appa dan halmoninya selalu menunggunya pulang,halmoninya tidak ada diruang makan jadi dia tidak mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun pulang.

"Kyuhyun sudah pulang yeobo?"tanya halmoni ke haraboji.

Haraboji hanya mengedikan bahu,lalu halmoni menatap keanak-anaknya "Kami tidak lihat dia datang eomma"jawab Kibum.

"Apa anak itu masih disekap penculik itu?"tanya Hangeng kuatir.

"Sudah tidak usah memikirkannya"ucap Heechul kesal.

Flashback off

.

.

.

Tbc

Panjangggggg,jelek,aneh,bingungin,ngada2in cerita.

Aku lupa cerita dramanya lagi,kynya ini udah bnyk yg keluar dr cerita aslinya,jd kemungkinan ini berenti paling :"( tapi ga tau jg deh mungkin kl mood lg okeee bgt bakal nntn dramanya trs ngetik lg,bknnya aku ngancem sm reader yg dukung aku sm yg baca ff abal-abal ini,tapi kynya aku yang salah nyari referensi dan ternyata ngetik ber part-part itu bikin badan pegel2 :)) .

Enceh-an macem apa itu =.= (mdh2an tmn dunia real aku ga ada yg baca ini ff /.\)bnyk penambahan cash nih aku pusing kenapa jd bnyk bgt cash,dan masih harus ada 1 cash lagi buat jadi konflik ekstrimnya nnti,kira-kira siapa yak?mau masukin eunhyuk jadi pusatnya bakal ada crack pairing,tapi aku jg ga tega.

Cash-cash penting udah aku pake semua pusing aku mikirinnya,ide donggg,apa make vic eonni aja?

Kl ini ff jd diterusin,chap 8 ga jadi bulan depan,paling deket-deket ini 4-5 hari udah update,aku mau ngebut aja deh aku lupa kalo ada ujian bulan april #ditabok dosen# kl ga bs kelar 2bulan ini paling aku updatenya baru bulan may

hyuknie : ne ^^ gomawo masih mau baca :')

pumpkinelfsita : kyumin romancenya masih lama kayanya #ketawa evil #plak | ne ini lanjut,fighting _m gomawo udah review :')

Yefah KyuminShippClouds : wah ada yang ingkutin ff aku? :")aku usahain ya,sama aku juga ada ujian dibulan april,nah aku udah coba tuh diatas,malah amburadul ga jelas =)) gomawo udah review ne :')

Mikki : ne ini udah update gomawo udah review :')

adila. elf : eunhae aja deh #nawar aja =))# aku coba buat Hae jantan deh wahahaha,maaf idenya ga aku pake kali ini,soalnya bukan bgtu ceritanya :'( aku bakal berusaha masukin haehyuk tapi kok ^^ ne boleh kok manggil dao eonni ^^ gomawo udah review lagi ne :')

Gomawo yang udah review ne ^^ review lagi kalo bisa :p

.

Review please ne ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Easy Fortune Happy Life

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Kangin x Leeteuk

Hangeng x Heechul

Kibum x Siwon

Warning: Yaoi , alur kecepetan, Typo(bnyk bgt,blm aku baca lagi soalnya)

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

Newbie

Kyuhyun pov

"Kyu,kau sudah pulang? sini makan dulu"tawar halmoni ke aku.

Aku menggeleng menolak tawaran halmoni "Ani halmoni,aku sudah makan malam tadi"lalu aku meneruskan jalanku.

…

Aku merebahkan tubuhku dikasur,setelah mengingat kejadian dulu kepalaku jadi berdenyut,kenapa kejadian itu tidak pernah bisa hilang dari ingatanku.

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Aku seharian ini hanya di kamar bermain dengan Henry dan juga Cacao,tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa aku lakukan kalau berada dirumah ini,dulu sebelum aku tinggal di rumah ini,aku dan Henry selalu bekerja sama membersihkan apartement setiap weekend,kalau aku membersihkan rumah ini,pasti akan dimarahi haraboji dan juga sudah ada maid yang membersihkan rumah ini.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku,karena panggilan Henry "Hyung.. Kyuhyun hyung sudah baik dengan kita,bagaimana kalau kita beri kejutan untuknya?"usul Henry tiba-tiba.

Aku memikirkan usul Henry,Kyuhyun itu bermulut tajam tapi dia cukup baik,aku mengangguk "Boleh,kau mau memberi kejutan apa untuknya?"tanyaku.

Henry memikirkan pertanyaanku "Bagaimana kalau kita adakan makan-makan saja untuknya?"aku mengangguk lagi menyetujui idenya.

"Ya sudah besok kita adakan makan-makan untuknya,tapi dimana?"tanyaku lagi

"Diapartement lama kita saja hyung,aku rasa tidak terlalu buruk"Henry menyebutkan idenya lagi dan kali ini dia menunjukan wajah imutnya.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas "Ne,besok kita makan-makan diapartement lama kita"

#next week morning

Seperti hari-hari biasanya halmoni membangunkan semua anggota keluarga dan sekarang kita semua sudah berkumpul diruang makan.

Sesekali aku melirik haraboji,melihat apakah haraboji sudah menyelesaikan makannya atau belum,setelah aku lihat haraboji sudah meletakan sendoknya,aku mulai berbicara

"Haraboji,bolehkan aku dan Henry keluar rumah hari ini?"tanyaku.

"Memang kalian mau kemana?"tanya haraboji balik.

"Kita hanya ingin pergi ke apartement lamaku,boleh ya haraboji"mohonku.

"Ne,kalian boleh pergi"izin haraboji,Henry sangat senang menerima izin dari haraboji,Henry beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati haraboji lalu mencium pipi haraboji berkali-kali sambil mengucapkan 'Gomawo' berkali-kali,haraboji hanya mengelus kepala Henry sayang.

…

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan dan beres-beres aku langsung pergi,sebelum aku ke apartement aku mampir dahulu ke pasar tradisional dekat apartementku untuk membeli barang-barang yang dibutuhkan.

Setelah semua barang yang dibutuhkan sudah terkumpul,aku melajutkan jalan keapartementku.

Sesampainya di apartement,aku membagi tugas dengan Henry,aku memasak dan Henry yang merias ruangan dan Henry menyetujuinya.

Aku sedang memasak,tapi hpku berbunyi,aku mematikan apa dan meletakan pisau lalu merogoh kantung celanaku,dilayar hp tertera nomer yang tidak aku kenal 'Siapa ini?'

Aku menekan tombol hijau "Yeoboseo?"

"_Apa ini Lee Sungmin?_"tanya namja di ujung telepon.

"Ne,nuguseo?"tanyaku.

"_Aku Changmin_"

"Changmin?"aku mengingat-ingat siapa pemilik nama itu,nama itu cukup familiar "Ah..Changmin-shi,waeyo?"

"_Kau mengingatku?_"

"Tentu saja,waeyo?"tanyaku lagi.

"_Kau datanglah ke cafe JJ sekarang_"dan tut..tut..tut..telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh Changmin.

"Aish tidak sopan,setelah memerintahku lalu menutup teleponnya begitu saja"gumamku kesal.

"Waeyo hyung?"tanya Henry penasaran.

"Ani,tidak ada apa-apa"aku mengambil jaketku "Henry-ah,hyung tinggal sebentar ne,kau bisa gantikan hyung siapkan makanan?nanti dekorasi ruangan akan hyung yang kerjakan"lanjutku.

Henry mengangguk "Memang kau mau kemana hyung?"tanyanya.

"Hyung mau bertemu Changmin,tadi dia menelepon meminta bertemu"aku memakai tasku lalu pergi meninggalkan Henry.

…

Aku sudah tahu letak cafe JJ,cafe itu dekat dengan taman kota,jadi aku tidak perlu berputar-putar untuk mencari café itu.

Aku lihat dari jauh cafe itu tutup,tapi ada dua namja bertubuh besar didepan cafe itu,aku memutuskan menanyai kedua namja itu "Apa cafe ini tutup?"tanyaku,kedua namja itu memandangku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau mencari seseorang?"tanya salah satu namja itu,aku mengangguk "Kau mencari siapa?"tanyanya lagi.

Aku meninbang-nimbang menjawabnya atau tidak "Ah.. ani mungkin aku salah tempat"jawabku lalu meninggalkan cafe itu.

Aku memutuskan menelepon Changmin,mungkin dia mengubah tempat janjian dan lupa memberitahukanku.

"Yeoboseo,Changmin-shi"

"_Ne,kenapa kau belum datang?apa kau tidak tau tempatnya?_"tanyanya.

"Ani aku tahu cafe JJ,tapi apa kau mengubah tempat janjian kita?cafe itu tutup"

"_Tidak,kau bilang saja mau bertemu denganku,orang-orang itu akan menunjukanmu_" dan tut..tut..tut..telepon dimatikan lagi oleh Changmin,aku mengikuti petunjuk Changmin untuk menanyai Changmin.

Aku mendekati dua namja didepan café itu "Aku ingin bertemu Changmin"tanyaku to the point.

Dua namja itu mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan remote dari kantung celananya dan pintu troll mulai terbuka "Silahkan tuan Changmin ada didalam" (pintu troll yg aku mksd itu pintu yang dibuka keatas itu loh)

Pintu troll tidak dibuka sepenuhnya,aku harus merunduk kalau ingin masuk,ternyata benar Changmin ada didalam café dengan berbagai cake di mejanya dan juga dikelilingi oleh namja berbadan besar.

Aku langsung duduk diseberangnya "Ada apa memanggilku"tanyaku langsung.

Changmin yang sedang memakan cakenya langsung meletakan sendoknya "Apa yang kau mau?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung "Kau yang menyuruhku kemari kenapa sekarang kau malah menanyaiku?"

"Apa yang kau mau setelah membantuku dan mengobati lukaku kemarin?"tanya Changmin.

Sungmin tidak tahu kalau Changmin ini sebenarnya adalah seorang rentenir dan pembunuh bayaran,nama Changmin sangat terkenal di kalangan pembisnis dan pengusaha di korea.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa,aku tulus membantumu kemarin"jawabku lalu berdiri dari kursiku berniat pergi.

"Kau tahu prinsipku?"tanyanya "Prinsipku adalah budi dibalas budi dan nyawa dibalas nyawa"aku langsung duduk kembali mendengar ucapannnya.

"Ne?"

"Apa yang kau mau?"tanya Changmin lagi.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa,aku tulus melakukannya kemarin"

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau menyebutkan,terserahmu saja,tapi aku tetap melakukan prinsipku"Changmin mengaangkat tangan kanannya dan anak buahnya mendekat sambil membawa barang yang tertutup kain,Changmin membuka kain itu dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah pisau "Prinsipku yang lain adalah kalau yang sudah membantuku tidak mau menyebutkan apa menyebutkan apa yang dia inginkan,aku akan membalasnya dengan nyawaku"Changmin menaruh pisau dipergelangan tangannya.

Aku menarik pisau yang sudah dia taruh dipergelangan tangannya "Apa-apaan kau ini?"tanyaku kesal.

Changmin menarik tangannya yang aku genggam "Ini prinsipku,tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya"ucap Changmin tegas dan menaruh lagi pisau itu dipergelangan tangannya.

"Ne..ne..aku sebutkan"ucapku cepat.

"Mwo?"tanyanya sambil menjauhkan pisau dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Anggap saja hutang budimu lunas"ucapku.

"Kau mempermainkanku?"tanyanya lalu mendekatkan lagi pisau itu ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Ne..ne..sekarang aku serius"ucapku panik.

Changmin menatapku tajam,tanpa menjauhkan pisau itu dari pergelangan tangannya "Sebutkan"perintahnya dan aku hanya memandangi pisau yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan sekarang"balasku panik.

"Pikirkan saja sekarang,aku bisa menunggumu"jawabnya sambil memainkan pisau yang ada ditangannya.

"Bisakah kau memberiku waktu.."belum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku Changmin memotong.

"Tenang saja aku akan menunggumu disini"ucapnya dan TUK Changmin menancapkan pisau itu dimeja,aku melonjak kaget dengan ulahnya.

Aku langsung memikirkannya,dari pada aku menolaknya lagi dan melihat adegan bunuh diri depan mata,lebih baik nanti aku sebutkan saja apapun yang melintas di pikiranku.

"Ah..bagaimana kalau kau membantuku saja menyiapkan pesta kejutan?"

"Hanya itu?"tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk "Ne.."

Changmin memerintah anak buahnya untuk mengambil cake,setelah cake sudah ada ditangan Changmin,kita berdua pergi ke apartementku.

Selama perjalanan aku mengobrol dengan Changmin "Ada keluargamu yang ulang tahun?"tanya Changmin sambil memakan cake yang tadi ada dimejanya sambil jalan.

"Ani,aku membuat pesta kejutan hanya untuk tanda terima kasih"

"Owh..ngomong-ngomong berapa umurmu sungmin-ah,kau tampak masih sangat muda"tanyanya.

"27"jawabku santai.

Tapi Changmin langsung tertawa "Hahaha..kau mau menipuku adik kecil"ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ya,sopanlah sedikit umurku memang sudah 27"bentakku.

Changmin tampak tidak percaya dengan ucapanku.

"Jangan terlalu ingin untuk cepat besar adik kecil"ejeknya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku lagi.

PLAK

Aku menepis tangannya yang mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Aku sudah bilang,aku sudah 27tahun Shim Changmin,biar aku tebak pasti umurmu lebih muda dari pada di nilai dari wajahmu dan aku rasa kau harus memanggilku hyung,jadi sopanlah"ejekku

"Cih..aku tidak mau memanggilmu hyung,wajahmu dariku,kau pasti menipuku"

PLAK

Aku memukul kepalanya,saking kesalnya dengan sikapnya "Seharusnya aku biarkan saja tadi kau bunuh diri"

…

"Henry-ah"teriakku dari depan pintu.

Henry menyembulkan kepalanya dari dapur "Ne hyung"aku mendatanginnya kedapur.

"Sudah selesai?"tanyaku lalu Henry menggeleng "Ada yang akan membantu kita Henry-ah"Henry menatapku tanya "Changmin-ah"panggilku.

"Ne..h.. "Changmin masih tidak rela memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung.

Aku menarik tangan Changmin ke sofa "Sudahlah relakan saja kalau aku ini memang hyungmu,Changminnie"godaku,Changmin menghentakan tanganku kasar,aku tertawa melihat kelakuannya.

…

Semua persiapan sudah selesai,makanan,ruangan juga sudah selesai dan sangat pas dengan waktu makan siang,waktunya memanggil Kyuhyun,karena aku tidak memiliki nomer teleponya aku menghubungi Donghae dulu untuk meminta nomer teleponnya Kyuhyun,tentu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dari Donghae karena aku tiba-tiba meminta nomer telepon Kyuhyun,setelah mendapatkannya aku langsung meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseo"

"_Yeoboseo?nuguya?_"tanya disebrang telepon.

"Ini sungmin hyung,kyu"jawabku dan terdengar tarikan nafas berat dari sebrang telepon.

"_Ne,waeyo?_"

"Kau sedang dimana Kyu?"tanyaku dan Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat lagi.

"_Cepatlah hyung,bilang apa yang kau inginkan,tidak usah berbelit-belit_"ucapknya kesal.

Aku menatap layar hpku 'Anak ini'batinku kesal.

"Datanglah keapartementku yang lama SEKARANG"ucapku menekankan kata 'sekarang' dan menutup teleponnya.

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

Aku kaget karena sungmin langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya begitu saja,aku menatap layar hpku "Buntet"cibirku kesal.

Aku mengikuti perintahnya,diruang tamu aku berpapasan dengan halmoni dan haraboji.

"Mau kemana Kyu?"tanya halmoni.

"Keluar"jawabku singkat.

"Kau baru saja pulang Kyu dan kau sudah ingin pergi lagi?istirahatlah dulu,kau bisa sakit kalau seperti ini"perintah halmoni.

Aku berbalik menatap halmoni "Gwenchana halmoni,aku sudah biasa"aku lalu pergi meninggalkan halmoni yang kuatir.

…

Aku sudah sampai diapartementnya,aku berjalan sangat santai kedepan apartementnya.

TingTong..TingTong..

'Ne..'jawab dari dalam

Cleck

Aku membuka pintu dan PLOK..

Aku mundur mendengar letusan dari petasan kertas "Apa-apaan ini?"tanyaku sinis.

"Ini kejutan untukmu hyung"jawab Henry senang.

"Kejutan dalam rangka apa?"tanyaku lagi "Dan kenapa orang itu disini?"tunjukku ke Changmin.

"Ternyata kau memberi kejutan untuk si Cho ini?"sindir Changmin "Aku pikir dia tidak akan pernah berbuat baik"cibir Changmin lagi (yeee kyuline bubar..#ditabokmemberkyuline)

"Kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?"tanya Sungmin ke aku dan Changmin.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu dia"jawabku dan Changmin hampir bersamaan "Bukankah ini kejutan untukku?lebih baik tidak ada orang asing disini"

"Kau megusirku Cho?tanpa kau perintahpun aku akan pergi dari sini"Changmin menatap Sungmin dan mengusap kepala Henry "Tugasku sudah selesai,aku pergi dulu"

"Ne gomawo Changmin-ah"ucap sungmin.

Aku lalu ditarik Henry keruang makan "Tara..ini untukmu hyung"Henry meletakan topi berbentuk mahkota keatas kepalaku,tapi aku langsung melepasnya dan meletakan dimeja.

"Jadi memanggilku kesini,untuk ini?"tanyaku ke Henry dan Sungmin,Henry mengangguk cepat tapi Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman "Ya sudah,ayo kita cepat selesaikan ini,aku masih ada urusan"

"Sombong sekali,memang hanya kau yang sibuk"balas Sungmin sinis.

…

Setelah pesta selesai aku langsung pergi dari apartment Sungmin dan Henry.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya,aku selalu tidak betah dirumah,aku memutari seoult dan berakhir didepan apartement yang kemarin aku kunjungi.

TingTong..TingTong..

"Nuguseyo?"suara dari speaker dibawah bel

"Aku"tidak seperti kemarin,pemilik apartement itu tidak langsung membuka pintu.

"Kyu?"

"Ne ini aku"

"Ne tunggu sebentar"

Cleck

Tidak seprti kemarin,kalau kemarin aku mendapat pelukan selamat datang kalau sekarang aku mendapat tatapan bingung,aku tidak begitu mempedulikan tatapannya dan langsung duduk disofa,tapi Vic juga tidak masih saja terus memandangku bingung "Wae?"tanyaku.

"Kenapa kau kesini lagi?"tanyanya.

"Wae?apa aku tidak boleh kemari setiap hari?"

"Bukan begitu,tapi apa kalau kau kesini tiap hari tidak ketahuan harabojimu?"

"Dia tidak akan tahu"jawabku santai.

Haraboji menag tidak pernah menyetujui hubunganku dengan Vic,haraboji bilang kalau Vic tidak sederajat oleh keluarga Cho,hharaboji dulu juga sering meneror Vic,sampai aku menyetujui untuk menjauhi Vic haraboji baru menghentikan aksi menerornya.

"Kau yakin?"tanya Vic takut.

Aku menarik Vic untuk duduk disebelahku "Tenanglah chagi,haraboji tidak akan tahu"

Vic tampak lega mendengar ucapanku,lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya berniat menciumku tapi aku menutup bibirnya "Tidak Vic,aku sedang tidak mood"tolakku.

"Tidak mood?kau yakin Kyunnie?"tanyanya,aku mengangguk "Ya sudah" lalu Vic membaringkan kepalanya di pahaku.

"Vic kau tahu hadiah yang disukai namja?"

Vic menatapku bingung "Mana kutahu Kyunnie,aku ini yeoja bukan namja"

"Apa kau tidak punya ide?"tanyaku.

Vic juga mulai ikut memikirkan hadiah yang aku butuhkan "Bagaimana kalau coklat?aku rasa semua orang suka coklat"

"Boleh juga,kau tahu tempat jual coklat yang enak?"tanyaku lagi.

"Hmm..aku tadi dapat coklat,apa kau mau?"aku mengangguk memilih coklatnya.

Setelah Vic memberi coklatnya,aku pergi dari apartementnya,aku pergi dari apartement Vic sekitar jam makan malam.

#house Cho

Aku memasuki rumah sambil membawa kantung isi coklat yang tadi diberi Vic.

"Kau sudah pulang Kyu?"aku membalik badan melihat siapa yang menegurku.

"Ne halmoni"jawabku "Aku kekamar dulu halmoni"lanjutku

"Ne..sebentar lagi makan malam siap,jadi cepatlah turun ne"perintahnya.

"Ne.."jawabku lalu melanjutkan jalanku kekamar.

…

Seperti perintah halmoni tadi aku didalam kamar hanya sebentar,hanya mandi dan berganti pakaian lalu pergi keruang makan,dimeja makan seluruh keluarga sudah lengkap,aku duduk ditempatku biasa disebelah halmoni.

Setelah aku sudah selesai makan aku meminta izin untuk pergi kekamar lebih dahulu,Sungmin juga ikut meminta izin untuk pergi kekamar lebih dahulu.

Aku berjalan hampir bersamaan dengan Sungmin,sebelum Sungmin masuk kamarnya aku memanggilnya "Hyung"panggilku,dia menjawab dengan gumaman "Kau mau kekamarku dulu?"

"Ada apa?"tanyanya.

"Ada yang ingin aku berikan untukmu"Sungmin mengangguk lalu mengikuti aku masuk "Awas jangan sampai menginjak CD-CD itu"peringatku.

"Kenapa kau jorok sekali sih?kamar ini sudah seperti kapal pecah"protesnya.

Aku mengedikan bahu "Aku malas memberekannya"balasku santai "Ini hyung untukmu"

Aku memberikan kotak isi coklat ke Sungmin,Sungmin menerima kotak itu lalu duduk dikasurku,akupun mengikutinya duduk diatas kasur.

"Apa ini?"tanyanya.

"Buka saja"

Sungmin membuka kotaknya "Coklat?"tanyanya lalu menatapku.

"Ne..tadi aku lewat toko coklat,jadi aku mampir dan membelikan untukmu"jawabku "atau kau tidak suka?"aku menarik kotak coklat itu,tapi Sungmin menahannya.

"Tadi kau bilang ini untukku"protesnya.

"Ne memang itu untukmu hyung,makanlah"Sungmin mengambil satu coklat berbentuk hati,dia menggigitnya tapi setelah menggigitnya Sungmin menampakan wajah bingung "Wae?"tanyaku.

"Apa ini ada alkoholnya?"tanyanya.

Aku yang tidak tahu asal-usul coklat itu memutuskan mencoba satu "Hmm..ne ada sedikit wine,apa kau tidak suka?"tanyaku.

"Dulu appa dan eomma selalu melarangku,tapi kalau hanya sedikit tidak apa-apa kan?"jelasnya,aku mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Hampir satu kotak coklat dia habiskan,Sungmin mulai bergumam-gumam tidak jelas (ceritanya umin oppa ga kuat minum alcohol berapapun kadarnya,kl alcohol yang ada di softdrink br kuat #ditabokuminoppa)

"Kyu kenapa semua barang-barangmu bergoyang-goyang?"tanyanya.

"Heh?tidak ada yang bergoyang-goyang,kau yang dari tadi bergoyang-goyang hyung"

Sungmin memandang telapak tangannya "Ah..iya aku yang bergoyang-goyang,hahaha"ucapnya lalu dia terjatuh kekasurku.

Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya "Hyung..bangun"tapi tidak ada bereaksi.

Aku mencoba membangunkannya lagi "Hyung..apa kau yakin akan tidur dikamarku?"tetap tidak ada reaksi.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya "Apa kau pingsan hyung?"tetap tidak ada reaksi.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya "Mianhae hyung aku tidak tahu kalau coklat itu ada alkoholnya dan mianhae aku harus mengambil perusahaanku yang masih ada padamu"ucapku lalu menempelkan bibirku dibibirnya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Tambah aneh ya?tambah ngebosenin?pendek?aku ga tau mungkin chap dpn bakal lama update tapi paling cepet 4-5hari update sih,aku lagi males bgt ngetik,kl cerita sih udah ada di kertas,apa ada yg mau bantuin?#plak

Gomawo yang udah baca sm udah review ^^

Review please^^


	9. Chapter 9

Easy Fortune Happy Life

Rated: T (mungkin akan naik nntinya)

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin dan akan bnyk tambahan pairing sesuai jalan

Warning: Yaoi (booysXboys), OOC, Typo(s), etc

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

Newbie

Matahari mulai masuk dari celah-celah tirai, mengusik dua namja yang sedang asik berpetualang dialam mimpi.

"Eung.." lengguh salah satu namja,namja itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan menggeliat, namja itu perlahan mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kasur,namja itu menoleh ke kasur disebelahnya 'Kyuhyun?' batin namja itu,sepertinya namja itu belum sadar apa yang terjadi,namja itu menatap Kyuhyun dan menggerjapkan matanya imut,namja itu mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang masih berada dalam dunia mimpi,akhirnya Sungmin namja itu sadar apa yang terjadi,setelah melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak memakai pakaian.

PLOK

"Argh.."teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"Yahh..Cho Kyuhyun bangun kau.." PLOK..PLOK..PLOK Sungmin masih terus memukili Kyuhyun dengan bantal.

"Argh..Hyung appo.."Kyuhyun melindungi tubuhnya dari pukulan-pukulan Sungmin.

"Sedang apa kau dikamarku?"teriak Sungmin kesal.

"Hyung lihatlah sekelilingmu dulu baru memukuli orang" perintah Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

Sungmin menghentikan pukulannya ke Kyuhyun dan menatap ke sekeliling ruangan "Ah..mianhae Kyuhyun-ah" sesal Sungmin.

Sepertinya Sungmin sama sekali belum sadar apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya,Sungmin mulai beranjak dari kasur,tapi dia langsung masuk lagi kedalam selimut,sepertinya dia sudah sadar apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Sungmin pov

'Mana pakaianku?kenapa aku hanya memakai CD ini saja'batinku.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun 'Kenapa Kyuhyun juga tidak memakai pakaian,atau jangan-jangan..'

Aku mengambil bantal yang tadi kubuat untuk memukuli Kyuhyun.

PLOK..PLOK..

"Argh..apa lagi sekarang hyung?"teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kemana pakaianku?kenapa aku hanya memakai ini?"tanyaku masih tetap memukuli Kyuhyun dengan membabi buta.

Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk di kasurnya dan merebut paksa bantal yang dipakai Sungmin untuk memukulinya.

"Hmmm..Aku tidak tau dimana pakaianmu hyung,aku saja tidak tau dimana pakaianku"goda Kyuhyun,dia merebahkan tubuhnya lagi dan membelakangiku.

"Yaa..Cho Kyuhyun..Evil.. Dimana pakaianku dan apa yang terjadi tadi malam?kenapa aku tidak menggunakan pakaian?"tanyaku,sepertinya mataku sudah merah sekarang karena aku sudah tidak kuat menahan air mataku lagi.

Kyuhyun menengok sekilas kearahku "Apa kau lupa apa yang terjadi tadi malam hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun,dia menunjukan wajah wajah kecewa bercampur sedih.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam?"teriakku frustasi,aku mengacak-acak rambutku,tanpa aku sadari air mataku sudah turun.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mendudukan tubuhnya lagi dengan menatapku intens "Hyung kau tega sekali,padahal tadi malam itu adalah malam yang sangat menakjubkan,kita bermain disana"Kyuhyun menunjuk sofa diruangannya "Disana" dia menunjuk lantai "Disana" Kyuhyun menunjuk semua sudut diruangannya "seharusnya disini aku yang menangis karena kau melupakannya kejadian tadi malam,kau lihat saja hasil perbuatanmu hyung"Kyuhyun menunjukan punggungnya kearah Sungmin.

"Tidak..tidak..tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin malam..tidak..tidak terjadi apa-apa.."teriakku,lalu aku berlari dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Aku berlari dari kamar Kyuhyun,tanpa sengaja aku menabrak Donghae yang sepertinya sedang ingin kekamar Kyuhyun.

"Hyung,gwenchana?"tanya Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantuku berdiri.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae aku berlari meninggalkannya.

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

"Dia kenapa?seperti perempuan yang baru diperkosa saja"ejekku.

Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan berjalan kemeja nakas untuk mengambil air minum,baru aku mau mengambil minum,Donghae masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Hyung..hyung..Sungmin hyung kenapa?aku lihat tadi dia menangis" Donghae menghentikan ucapannya dan menatapku dari atas hingga bawah.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu"protesku.

"Kenapa kau dan Sungmin Hyung sama-sama tidak memakai pakaian?"tanya Donghae bingung.

"Apa kau tidak lihat kain ini?"ucapku sambil menunjuk celana atau bisa disebut CD yang aku kenakan.

"Itu bukan disebut pakaian hyung,atau jangan-jangan kau.."

Aku mendudukan tubuhku dimeja nakas "Aku apa?"

"Kau..kau sudah melakukannya dengan Sungmin hyung?"tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku sudah melakukannya?bukannya dia juga akan menjadi pasanganku nantinya?"tanyaku balik.

"Tapi hyung dia menangis,kau tega sekali,kasian dia hyung"protes Donghae.

"Kenapa kau hanya kasian kepadanya?kenapa kau tidak kasian kepadaku?bahkan kau tidak menanyai keadaanku"tanyaku dengan wajah memelas.

"Memang kau kenapa hyung?"tanya Donghae.

"Tidak,urusi saja hyung barumu itu"ucapku sambil memasang wajah cemberut.#ga bisa ngebayangin#

"Ck..ck..ck..kau sama sekali tidak pantas memasang wajah seperti itu hyung"ejek Donghae "Memang kau kenapa hyung?"tanya Donghae lagi

"Apa kau memang ingin tahu?"tanyaku,Donghae mengangguk.

Aku membalik badanku,memperlihatkan punggungku kearah Donghae.

Donghae langsung menangkup tangannya kemulut "Ini..ini kenapa hyung?kenapa punggungmu penuh garis-garis merah begini?"tanyanya.

Ya aku tau banyak bahkan terlalu banyak garis-garis abstrak berwarna merah dipunggungku,Donghae ingin menyentuh punggungku ,tapi langsung kutepis tangannya "Ini lah ulah hyung kesayanganmu itu"

"Apa benar ini ulah Sungmin hyung?"tanya Donghae ragu.

"Apa kau tidak percaya?"tanyaku dengan,reflex dia menggeleng. #oppa kau polos sekali#

"Apa kau pikir aku mencakar punggungku sendiri?"tanyaku kesal."Arrggh..kenapa kau menyentuhnya pabbo?"tanyaku sangat kesal dengan ulah Donghae

"Ah..mianhae hyung aku kira kau hanya menggoresnya dengan tinta"jawab Donghae polos.

"Yakk ikan badut jelek,lebih baik kau keluar dari kamarku,SEKARANG,sebelum kau habis aku makan disini"perintahku garang.

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Setelah aku sampai kamar aku langsung melempar tubuhku ke ranjang,aku menangis sejadi-jadinya,aku juga benar-benar menyesal kenapa harus memakan coklat itu,padahal aku sudah tau kalau coklat itu ada alkoholnya."aku harus cepat-cepat minta dinikahin sama Kyuhyun pokoknya"

...

CUT..CUT..

author: oppa apa2an maen minta nikahin aja?

kyuhyun : ya thor sirik aja lo

reader : author rese maen masuk aja,blng aja mau banyak2in word kan

author : mianhae2 *bow

lanjut-lanjut

.

.

.

Setelah aku sampai kamar aku langsung melempar tubuhku ke ranjang,aku menangis sejadi-jadinya,aku juga benar-benar menyesal kenapa harus memakan coklat itu,padahal aku sudah tau kalau coklat itu ada alkoholnya.

Setelah puas menangis aku duduk di atas ranjangku "Tidak..tidak..ini tidak mungkin..itu pasti bohong"gumamku frustasi.

"TIDAK..TIDAK MUNGKIN,evil Cho itu pasti sedang menipuku "

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Aku cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku.

"Ming,gwenchana?halmoni dengar tadi kau berteriak"tanya halmoni yang baru saja masuk kekamarku.

"Gwenchana halmoni,aku hanya mimpi buruk"

"Memang kau memimpikan apa?"tanya halmoni sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku.

'Aku mimpi ditipu dan dikerjai oleh evil halmoni'batinku kesal.

"Apa eomma dan appa mu?"tanya halmoni lagi.

'DEG' 'Eomma..Appa..' rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi sekarang,aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan halmoni.

"Sudahlah Sungmin-ah,itu hanya mimpi kau bisa menganggap halmoni dan haraboji sebagai Eomma dan Appamu"ucap halmoni menenangkanku.

"Ne halmoni,gamsahamida"ucapku lalu memeluk halmoni.

"Ya sudah,sekarang kau siap-siap dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan,oke"perintah halmoni.

"Ne,aku akan menyusul nanti halmoni"

Setelah halmoni keluar dari kamarku,aku langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan dan kuliah,mataku masih sembab karena menngais tadi,mudah-mudahan setelah mandi sembabnya akan hilang.

Setelah semua siap,aku turun keruang makan,disana semua sudah berkumpul,termasuk Cho Kyuhyun,mataku bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun,aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dan duduk ditempat yang biasa aku tempati,aku mengusap kepala Henry yang duduk disebelahku.

Di pertengahan acara sarapan,haraboji menanyaiku "Ming,kau bisa kekantor hari ini kan?"

Aku mengangguk "Ne bisa,mungkin setelah menjemput Henry sekolah baru aku bisa kesana haraboji"

"Ne,gwenchana,nanti haraboji kirimkan alamatnya"aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

Aku melirik piring Henry dan juga melihat jam tangan yang aku pakai.

"Kau sudah selesai Henry-ah"Henry hanya mengangguk. "Ya sudah ayo pergi"

Setelah meminta izin aku keluar dari rumah,aku merogoh semua kantong yang ada di jaket ataupun dicelanaku.

"Wae hyung?"tanya Henry.

"Apa kau melihat kunci motor Henry-ah?"tanyaku balik.

"Ani memang kau taruh dimana?"

"Hyung tidak pernah mengeluarkan kunci motor dari kantung jaket Henry-ah"jawanku sedikit panik. "Hyung tanya kehalmoni saja dulu kalau begini"

Aku dan Henry masuk lagi keruang makan,disana masih berkumpul semua,dan menyelesaikan sarapannya

"Kenapa balik lagi chagia?"tanya halmoni.

"Halmoni apa kau lihat kunci motorku?"tanyaku kehalmoni

"Kau sekarang naik mobil Ming,kuncinya ada di meja ruang keluarga"jawab haraboji.

"Ne?tapi haraboji,aku sudah biasa memakai motor itu"ucapku memohon ke haraboji.

"Motor itu lebih berbahaya dari pada mobil Ming,haraboji tidak mengizinkan kau menggunakan motor itu"ucap haraboji

Sepertinya ucapan haraboji adalah ucapan final dan aku juga tidak mau mengganti motor itu dengan mobil yang diberi haraboji.

"Ya sudah kalau haraboji tidak mau mengembalikan motorku,aku akan naik kendaraan umum saja"

"Sudah bagus diberi mobil,tapi masih meminta motor jelek itu"ledek Kyuhyun.

Rasanya aku ingin menyumpal mulutnya evil itu dengan sepatuku ini.

.

.

.

Karena kunci motorku disimpan haraboji jadi aku tidak mengantar Henry ke sekolahnya,hari ini hari pertamaku masuk kuliah,aku sedikit canggung memasuki kampus ini,dari gerbang hanya ada mobil yang melewatiku,dan dikoridor kampus banyak yeoja maupun namja yang berpenampilan mewah,untung aku dulu pernah meresan hidup seperti itu,jadi tidak terlalu susah menyesuaikan diri.

#room class

Setelah memutari kampus akhirnya aku menemukan juga ruang kelasku,tapi setelah masuk kelas,kelas ini masing sepi belum ada satupun yeoja atau namja yang ada di kelas,padahal sebentar lagi sudah jam pelajaran.

Karena belum ada yang masuk,jadi aku bisa memilih tempat duduk yang aku mau,aku memilih duduk kursi tengah,selagi aku berjalan kekursiku, dua namja masuk.

"Kau bagaimana sih mi?kenapa kau tidak terima saja ajakan jesica tadi?"tanya salah satu namja.

"Kau sendiri kenapa,menolak ajakan Lee Ji Eun?dia tidak terlalu buruk"tanya balik namja jangkung yang dipanggil 'mi ' tadi.

"Aku tidak suka dia,tapi kalau aku diajak oleh jesica aku mau mi"jawab namja itu sambil menunjukan gummy smilenya.

"Pertanyaannya adalah apakah jesica mau mengajakmu monkey?hahaha"ledek namja jangkung itu.

Tanpa menghiraukan ledekan namja jangkung itu,namja satunya sepertinya berjalan kearahku.

"Annyeong"sapanya dengan menunjukan gummy smilenya. 'satu lagi namja hyperactive sepertinya batinku.

"Annyeong"balasku.

"Kau anak baru disini ya?"tanyanya. aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Kau pindahan?"tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan,aku cuti kuliah 8 tahun dan kemarin aku mengikuti tes disini dan mendapatkan kelas ini"jawabku.

"Wah kau berarti sangat pintar,hanya mengikuti tes langsung masuk semester 6 "pujinya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

Aku terkejut mendengar aku sudah semester 6 'Ini pasti ulah evil itu'batinku "Tidak kok ini hanya keberuntungan saja"

"Ah iya,siapa namamu?"tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya "Aku Lee Hyukjae,bisa dipanggil Hyukjae,Hyukie,Eunhyuk,dan mahasiswa paling tampan dikampus ini"ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dan dia menunjuk namja jangkung yang dari tadi ada dibelakangnya "Dia Zhou mi,bisa dipanggil mimi,ataupun koala kalau kau mau hahaha"

Namja bernama zhou mi itu menatap Eunhyuk dengan kesal lalu menatapku dan membungkuk.

"Aku Sungmin,Lee Sungmin"

"Sungmin-ah.."

PLAK

Belum Eunhyuk selesai bicara tapi kepalanya dipukul oleh Zhou mi.

"YAA koala apa-apaan kau?"tanya Eunhyuk garang.

"Kau sopanlah sedikit Sungmin hyung"perintah Zhoumi tidak kalah kesal.

"Wae?kenapa aku harus memanggilnya hyung?bahkan dia baru masuk"ucap Eunhyuk kesal.

"Kenapa aku memiliki teman sebodohmu monkey"ucap Zhou mi sambil mengusap wajahnya kesal."Apa kau tadi tidak dengar yang diucapkan Sungmin hyung?"dengan polos Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Hahh..tadi dia bilang,dia cuti kuliah 8 tahun,itu berarti dia lebih tua dari pada kita,bodoh"ucap Zhou mi kesal.

"Eh?ah iya aku lupa,maafkan aku hyung"sesal Eunhyuk.

"Gwenchana Eunhyuk-ie"

.

.

.

Kuliah susah selesai,seharian aku bersama Eunhyuk dan juga Zhou mi dia mengantarku keliling kampus dan memperkenalkan semua isi kampus,dan juga memperkenalkan yeoja-yeoja cantik dikampus.

Baru aku mau keluar gerbang handphoneku bergetar,dilayarnya bertuliskan call 'HARABOJI'

"Yeoboseo"

"_Yeoboseo,ming,ini haraboji,kau jadi kekantor kan?"_tanya haraboji.

"Ne,jadi haraboji,nanti setelah aku menjemput Henry"jawabku.

"_Ya sudah haraboji tunggu ya,haraboji sudah mengirimkan alamatnya juga"ucap haraboji._

"Ne,nanti aku akan lihat"

"_Hati-hati dijalan Sungmin-ah"_

Dan setelahnya sambungan teleponpun terputus,sebenarnya tadi Zhou mi mengajakku pulang bersama tapi aku tidak enak,aku masih harus menjemput Henry dan juga kekantor haraboji.

…

Setelah sampai sekolah Henry,aku masih harus menunggu,sekitar 10 menit lagi bel baru berbunyi.

Bel sudah berbunyi aku lihat Henry bersemangat sekali keluar dari sekolahnya,Henry langsung melompat kepelukanku.

Aku mencubit pipinya yang seperti mochi itu,ingin aku makan pipinya itu. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik..sangat baik"ucapnya semangat.

"Ne kajja kita pulang mochi-ah"ajakku sambil mencubit pipinya lagi.

.

.

_._

Setelah mengantar Henry kerumah,aku langsung melesat lagi kekantor haraboji,ini sudah lebih dari jam makan siang,coba kalau tadi halmoni tidak menyuruhku makan siang dulu,pasti aku tepat waktu ke kantor.

#office Cho

Aku memasuki lobby perusahaan Cho,aku mendekati resepsionis.

"Ada yang bisa saja bantu,tuan?"tanya resipsionis yeoja itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu,hara..ah ani maksudku Cho Kangin"

"Apa kau sudah memiliki janji?"tanya resipsionis itu lagi.

"Sudah,aku sudah membuat janji"

"Tunggu sebentar tuan"ucapnya.

Aku menunggu tidak sampai lima menit,resepsionis itu menegurku lagi."Tuan,anda sudah ditunggu diruangan sajangnim"

Setelah ditunjukan arahnya dan lantainya oleh resepsionis itu,akhirnya aku sampai diruangannya haraboji,aku menemui sekertarisnya dan langsung disuruh masuk oleh sekertarisnya.

"Haraboji"sapaku.

"Ming,kau sudah datang"ucap harabojimharaboji berdiri dari kursinya dan menarikku "Kajja..kita sudah ditunggu diruang rapat"

Tanpa bisa banyak protes aku hanya mengikuti haraboji keruang rapat,sesampainya diruang rapat,disana sudah banyak orang mungkin ini semua,manajer-manajer dan komisaris mungkin.

"Saya perkenalkan,ini cucu saya,dan dia akan membantu-bantu di perusahaan ini"ucap haraboji.

Aku membungkukan badan dan memperkenalkan diri "Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun Lee Sungmin imnida"

Setelah memperkenalkan diri dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan,haraboji memberitahuku lagi "Dan kau disini akan dibantu oleh Kyuhyun"

Aku langsung mengikuti arah tunjukan haraboji 'MWO?evil itu lagi?' dan dia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan evilnya.

.

.

.

tbc

mianhae tambah aneh ya?ngebosenin?pendek? T^T

gomawo yang udah review,mianhae aku bs update tp ga bs cepet updatenya,plng cepet ngeupdate itu 2 minggu 1x mungkin :p

jgn blng aku hebat,apa ffnya keren,bagus,dll krn ini cerita aku cm nyontek sm nambah2in cerita dr penulisnya,kl mau tau cerita aslinya cari aja di mbah ky judul ff ini *bow

aku bukan mau manas2in mau ngapus ff ini serius deh,aku emang kmrn udah kg kuat mikirin imajinasinya,dikepala cm adanya tulisan2 ga jelas itu T^T

kynya aku bakal ngapus chap2 yg diisi curhat,jd yg nnti ngefavoritin ff ini apa nge favoritin ff ini keapus mianhae *bow tp aku bakal meringatin 2-3 chap jd aku ngeapus kira2 kl udah smp chap 12/13.

biar ga banyak chap,dan kl msh kebanyakan juga mungkin chap ini bakal ada 2 chap jd 1 chap,ngerti ga?aku jg ga ngerti hehehe intinya mungkin chap selanjutnya ada dibawah review-an ini.

kl ada typo ksh tau yg mana ya biar aku beresin,biar enak dibaca ^^ sm ada yg nntn SS5?sepi bgt ya SS5 ina sekarang =3=

sm ada yg nanya di chap 8 apa 9 gt,aku lupa chap brpnya,jaejoong oppa knp cm sedikit perannya,changmin ada smp akhir ga di ff ini?sm sungmin pasangan sm siapa? : tenang aja jae oppa bakal muncul lagi kok,changmin oppa itu pemeran ke 3 di ff ini jd tenang aja smp ff ini tamat bakal ada changmin oppa,dan pertanyaan terakhir sungmin pasangan sm siapa,hmm enakan sm siapa ya?kynya enak kl bikin couple baru #dicekekkyuhyun

paprikapumpkin : iya ini ga diapus,dan mudah2an msh bs lanjut trs ^^

Bunny kyumin : ne ga kok ^^

LinaLeru : yang sabar ya nunggunya :p

Yefah Joyers Clouds :^^

winecouple : ne aku,bakal ngebagi waktu buat bikin ff sm tugas ^^

Cho Zhen Min : ne ^^

dwioktafiranti : yang hebat bukan aku,yg hebat penulis cerita aslinya,aku cm nyalin sm nambah2in doang

casanova indah : hahaha brrti ff tau kl jelek jdnya dia ngumpet biar ga ketauan :p ne ini dilanjutin ^^

mianhae aku jd bnyk ngomong *bow*bow

review plisss


	10. Chapter 10

Easy Fortune Happy Life

Rated: T (mungkin akan naik nntinya)

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Kyuhyun x Sungmin dan akan bnyk tambahan pairing sesuai jalan

Warning: Yaoi (booysXboys), OOC, Typo(s), etc

Don't Like, Don't Read!

And please Don't be Silent Reader!

Newbie

Sungmin pov

Aku pasrah dan menyetujui ucapan haraboji,untuk menjadi rekan kerja Kyuhyun,aku rasa ini tidak apa-apa anggap saja pengalaman untukku nanti.

"Ne,haraboji"ucapku.

"Ya sudah,haraboji harap kalian bisa jadi rekan yang kompak,kalian bisa meneruskan tugas kalian"perintah haraboji ke semua orang yang ada di ruang aula pertemuan,serempak semua karyawan yang ada di dalam ruang kerja berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan,kecuali Kyuhyun

"Bawalah Sungmin berkeliling" perintah haraboji ke satu-satunya karyawan yang masih tersisa.

"Maaf sajangnim,saya ada meeting setelah ini" jawab Kyuhyun sopan.

"Kau bawa saja Sungmin"perintah haraboji.

Dengan wajah nampak kesal Kyuhyun akhirnya meng iya kan perintah haraboji.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun ,haraboji meninggalkanku ber dua dengan kyuhyun,aku hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun,yang diperhatikan hanya sibuk dengan handphonenya,aku bingung harus berbuat apa sekarang,maupun dulu aku sering ke kantor appa dan sering melihat tugas-tugas appa,tapi aku belum pernah yang merasakan yang namanya meeting atau kegiatan kantor lainnya.

Tanpa aku sadar,aku melamun dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu aula pertemuan "Sampai kapan kau akan duduk disana?"tanya Kyu.

"Ah..Ne.."aku berdiri dan mengikuti Kyu dari belakang.

"Kita akan kemana Kyu?"tanyaku,tapi hanya jadi angin lalu '_Pertanyaan yang bodoh Sungmin_' runtukku.

"Memang ruang meetingnya dimana sih Kyu?"tanyaku lagi berusaha mencairkan suasana yang menurutku tegang,tapi sama saja seperti tadi pertanyaanku tidak dihiraukan.

Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi aku hanya mengikuti Kyu dari belakang,Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan yang tadinya aku kira itulah ruang meetingnya,tapi sepertinya ini ruang kerja "Bukankah ini ruangan kerja?apa ini ruanganku untuk sementara?"tanyaku lagi.

"Ini ruanganku" jawabnya sambil duduk di belakang mejanya.

Aku duduk disofa yang disediakan dan memperhatikan Kyu yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di atas mejanya "Aku rasa kalau dikantor hyung seharusnya memanggilku sajangnim bukan Kyu"ucap Kyu dingin tanpa menatapku.

"Arr..Arraso"

Aku dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang kerja Kyuhyun dan berjalan ke ruang meeting,disan sudah banyak karyawan yang akan mengikuti meeting,tapi kursinya sudah penuh hanya satu kursi yang tersisa dan aku yakin itu kursi Kyu.

"Kita mulai meetingnya.."ucap Kyuhyun "Apa sudah ada yang memiliki ide tentang meeting kita bicarakan minggu lalu?"

Salah satu karyawan yeoja mengangkat tangan,ingin memberitahukan idenya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri terus disana Sungmin-shi?"tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menatapku.

"Ne?..Kursinya habis aku harus duduk dimana Kyu..ah maksudku sajangnim?"tanyaku

Kyuhyun menatapku kesal "Kau bisa keluar dan meminta kursi tambahan tuan Lee"ucap Kyu kesal sambil menunjuk pintu.

"Ne sajangmin"aku segera keluar sebelum Kyuhyun tambah-tambah memarahiku.

Aku menemukan bangku yang harus aku pakai,tapi aku harus membawanya sendiri karena semua karyawan sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Aku berjalan lagi ke ruang rapat dengan dumalan yang keluar dari tadi dari mulutku,aku masuk ke ruang meeting dengan membawa bangku yang aku ambil tadi,sepertinya rapat ditunda untuk menungguku,aku lalu menempatkan bangku tepat di sebelah Kyu.

"Ne,HyunA-shi,kau bisa meneruskan ide anda tadi"perintah Kyu.

HyunA berdiri dan menerangkan ide yang dia buat "Karena iklan baru ini hanya iklan minuman kesehatan bagaimana kalau kita memakai artis-artis terkenal saja,seperti boyband atau girlband,saya sudah mensurvei kalau boyband dan girlband itu masih booming di kalangan masyarakat.." semua serius mempperhatikan penjelasan dari HyunA.

"Hmm..boleh,kita memakai boyband saja untuk iklan terbaru ini.."ucap Kyu menyetujui ide HyunA.

"Tunggu,apa iklan minuman memakai boyband atau girlband itu sangat biasa?penonton akan bosan kalau yang memainkan iklan hanya boyband atau girlband saja"aku langsung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun yang menyetujui ide HyunA.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun dan HyunA bergantian,tatapan keduanya sama-sama kesal karena ulahku

"Lalu apa kau punya ide yang lebih bagus Sungmin-shi?"tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Eh?.."aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang bilang sendiri kalau ide itu sudah sangat biasa"Kyuhyun menatap ku sinis "Carilah ide yang tidak biasa untuk project ini dan bawalah ide itu di meeting kita lusa" Kyuhyun membereskan berkas-berkas yang dibawanya "Meeting kali ini selesai,kita bahas ini lagi lusa" lalu Kyuhyun melirikku "Dan lusa kau harus datang,mengerti tuan Lee" aku hanya mengangguk pasrah apa yang akan terjadi lusa.

Sungmin pov end

Kyuhyun pov

Aku merasa bersalah bersikap seperti tadi ke Sungmin hyung,tapi aku tidak suka sikapnya yang dengan gampang menolak ide yang sudah dibuat.

Sebelum aku keluar dari ruang rapat aku melirik Sungmin hyung,dia menunduk dan melamun aku kasihan melihatnya '_Apa aku keterlaluan?_'

Setelah memikirkan ucapanku dan perintahku tadi,aku merasa aku memang sudah keterlaluan dengan Sungmin hyung,aku memutuskan kembali ke ruang rapat untuk meminta maaf kepada Sungmin hyung dan mungkin aku akan membantunya,kalau sampai ketahuan cucu barunya aku buat seperti itu bisa habis aku ditangan haraboji.

Ruang rapat berada di ujung lorong,baru aku masuk ujung lorong pintu ruang rapat terbuka erlebih dahulu dan Sungmin hyung keluar dari ruang rapat,tanpa sadar aku berlari menyembunyikan diri di salah satu ruangan.

"Bahkan dulu selagi appa membuat ide untuk apapun tidak ada yang pernah secepat ini,yang aku tahu appa selalu mencari ide hampir ber bulan-bulan,dan ini hanya sampai lusa?apa ini tidak keterlaluan?"dumalnya.

"Bahkan kau tahu bagaimana lamanya memikirkan ide untuk sebuah iklan,tapi kau bersikap seperti itu terhadap HyunA-shi tadi"ucapku menganggetkan Sungmin hyung.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana?"tanyanya bingung "Aku hanya mengkoreksi idenya apa aku salah?"

"Tidak,kau tidak salah..Tapi sebelum kau meng ometari ide orang lain,kau harus menemukan ide yang lebih baik,itulah peraturan di dunia kerja" aku mendekatinya "Ini kantor bukan sekolah,yang kapan saja kau bisa mengkritik ide orang lain tanpa harus memikirkan idemu sendiri" aku lihat dia hanya diam dan menunduk.

'_Kau seharusnya meminta maaf bukan memarahinya lagi,bodoh_'umpatku dalam hati.

"Aku bahkan sudah sangat tahu kalau iklan minuman sehat sudah banyak di pakai oleh boyband dan girlband itu,pertama kali aku menerima project ini akupun bingung dan tidak memiliki ide sama sekali untuk menjalankannya dan satu-satunya yang sudah biasa dan bisa kita pakai hanya halyu-halyu itu" aku mencoba mengucapkannya sehalus mungkin "Tapi aku menerima project ini baru dua minggu yang lalu,apa kau bisa memikirkannya hanya dalam dua minggu?" aku lihat Sungmin hyung menggeleng.

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya menyuruhku begitu saja,apa lagi hanya beberapa hari" protes Sungmin hyung dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu aku salah,mianhae Sungmin hyung"ucapku menyesal dan menepuk bahunya untuk memberinya sedikit kekuatan "Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu,aku janji" cup

Aku lalu mencium kening Sungmin hyung,entah dia akan marah atau memukulku mungkin,tapi aku hanya menuruti keinginan tubuhku.

Aku lihat di kaget karena aku menciumnya tiba-tiba "Aku akan membantumu,jadi tanyakan saja kalau kau tidak mengerti"

Karena tidak ada respon apa-apa dari Sungmin hyung aku memutuskan pergi.

Kyuhyun pov end

Sungmin pov

Setelah memcium keningku dia lalu pergi,aku masih bingung apa yang sedang dilakukannya,tiba-tiba memarahiku,lalu berkata selembut tadi,lalu menciumku,kau membuatku pusing Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku menyentuh tempat bekas bibir Kyuhyun '_Hangat_'.

Tapi aku sadar kekesalanku karena ulahnya "Tapi dia benar-benar keterlaluan,bagaimana aku menyelesaikannya sampai lusa"gumamku frustasi.

…

Aku memutuskan berkeliling seoul untuk mencari ide,aku memutari taman,tapi tidak ada satupun inspirasi yang aku dapat

Sungmin pov end

Author pov

Sungmin tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi dia duduk ditaman,ada sepasang mata yang selalu memperhatikannya.

Namja itu selalu memandangi Sungmin sampai lupa apa niatnya ketaman itu.

Tapi namja itu tidak sendiri banyak namja yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya.

"Min kita mesti apa lagi?"tanya salah satu namja dengan merangkul bahu namja yang ditanyanya,tapi yang ditanya hanya memandangi Sungmin.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari namja yang ditanyanya,namja yang bertanya menegurnya sekali lagi "Min,kita harus bagaimana lagi?" tapi tetap tidak dihiraukan,hingga namja yang bertanya itu mengikuti arah pandangan namja yang ditanyanya.

"YAKKK Shim Changmin"teriak namja yang memanggilnya dari tadi.

Akhirnya Changmin sadar dari lamunannya "Aish..ada apa sih hyung? Jangan berteriak-teriak aku tidak tuli"protes Changmin kesal.

"Siapa bilang kau tuli,tapi kau sangat tidak fokus,kita sedang bekerja Shim Changmin"ucap namja itu kesal.

"Kau yang akan membuatku tuli"ucap Changmin sambil memegang telinganya yang sedikit berdengung "Arraso..arraso Jung Yunho,aku akan fokus"

"Sebenarnya kau sedang melihat siapa sih?"tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Bukan siapa-siapa"jawab Changmin acuh.

"Apa dia yang mengobati lukamu dulu?"tebak Yunho.

"Bukan urusanmu hyung"jawab Changmin acuh,tapi tetap memandangi Sungmin dari jauh.

"Yah,ayolah cerita kepada hyungmu ini" Yunho merangkul pundak Changmin dan menggoyang-goyangkannya "Benarkan dia yang mengobatii lukamu dulu?"desak Yunho.

Akhirnya Changmin mengangguk,tapi Yunho langsung tertawa melihat kelalukan Changmin "Memang susah yang namanya jatuh cinta" ujar Yunho pelan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"tanya Changmin kesal.

Yunho menggeleng tanpa menghentikan tawanya "Sana dekati saja dia" ucap Yunho,Yunho menarik Changmin untuk berdiri ,tapi Changmin hanya berdiri dan menatap Yunho bingung.

"Sana" usir Yunho "Aku yang akan mengurus penghutang-penghutang itu"lalu mendorong Changmin untuk berjalan.

Author pov end

Changmin pov

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana aku menyapanya? Arrgg ini sangat membingungkan.

Tanpa aku sadar,aku sudah berdiri didepannya "Changmin"sapanya

"Hai hyung,sedang apa disini?"tanyaku basa-basi.

"Hanya berkeliling dan mencari ide"jawabnya singkat. "Kau sendiri sedang apa?"tanyanya balik.

"Hm?..ak..aku?"ucapku gugup "Aku sedang bekerja"

Sungmin mengerutkan darinya "Kau bekerja disini?kau jadi tukang kebun?"tanyanya polos.

"Eh?tukang kebun?"aku mem beo pertanyaan Sungmin "Bukan..bukan..maksudku aku sehabis kerja dan aku kesini"

"Aku kira..hehehe"Sungmin tertawa dengan wajah polosnya. '_Kau imut sekali hyung_'

Dan hening,sepertinya Sungmin sibuk dengan pikirannya dan aku sibuk merangkai kata di kepalaku.

"Kau sedang mencari ide untuk apa hyung?"

"Aku sedang diberi tugas oleh bos-ku untuk membuat iklan dan lusa sudah harus jadi" jaawabnya lesu.

"Kau sudah bekerja?memang kau bekerja dimana?"tanyaku lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya bantu-bantu saja" muka Sungmin langsung berubah jd masam "Apa kau tau Cho Corp?"

Aku hanya mengangguk "Cucu dari pemilik Cho Corp itu lah yang menyuruhku"ucapnya kesal.

"Lusa..apa itu tidak keterlaluan?apa kau bisa menyelesaikannya sampai lusa?"

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya "Aku sendiri tidak tau apa aku bisa menemukan ide itu sampai lusa"

"Biar aku bantu"ucapku menawarkan diri.

Dia tidak menjawab,Sungmin hanya memandangiku lalu tertawa "Memang kau bisa?"tanyanya meremehkanku.

"Kau meremehkanku hyung?"tanyaku kesal.

"Mian ,Changminnie-ah..aku tidak bermaksud meremehkanmu,tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"

"Aku serius hyung"paksaku.

"Aku juga Minnie-ah,aku tidak mau merepotkan siapapun "

"Ya sudah,kalau kau butuh bantuanku,kau bisa hubungi aku,kau masih menyimpan nomer telp-ku kan?"tanyaku.

"Ne,tentu saja aku masih menyimpan nomermu" Sungmin melihat jam tangannya "Sudah sore aku pulang,bye Changminnie"

Changmin pov end

Sungmin pov

Tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali,sudah berkeliling seoul tetap saja tidak ada satupun ide yang masuk kedalam pikiranku.

…

"Aku pulang"teriakku dari pintu depan.

"Kau sudah pulang minnie" panggil halmoni.

"Ne halmoni"

"Sana mandi,lalu bisa kau bantu halmoni?"tanya halmoni.

Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan kekamarku tapi sebelum masuk Henry memanggilku dari pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung"panggil Henry.

"Ne?"

Henry berjalan mendekatiku "Kau dari mana saja?"

"Hanya berkeliling"jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"tanyanya.

"Mianhae,aku mau mandi dulu bisa kau tolong bantu halmoni dulu?" Henry tidak menjawab hanya memandangiku sambil cemberut "Mian Henry-ah,kalau nanti hyung berkeliling lagi,hyung akan mengajakmu"

…

Setelah bersih-bersih,aku kedapur untuk membantu halmoni

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu halmoni?"tanyaku mengagetkan halmoni yang sedang memasak dan sesekali bercanda dengan Henry.

"Kau mengagetkan halmoni Minnie-ah,tolong kau ambil buah di kulkas dan letakan masakan ini di meja makan"

"Mianhae halmoni,aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu"ucapku,lalu aku mengambil buah dikulkas sesuai perintah halmoni.

…

Semua makanan sudah tertata rapi di meja makan,keluarga Cho juga sudah berkumpul dimeja makan,hanya tinggal menungguku,Henry dan halmoni.

…

"Bagaimana tadi dikantor Ming?"tanya haraboji ditengah-tengah makan malam.

"Hmm..baik"jawabku singkat.

"Apa kau suka bekerja disana?"tanya haraboji lagi.

Aku melirik Kyuhyun kesal "Suka.."

"Setelah lulus kau bisa bekerja disana bersama Kyuhyun"

UHUK..UHUK..

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ming?"tanya halmoni. Lalu halmoni memberikanku gelas air mineral.

"Gwenchana halmoni"ucapku lalu mengambil gelas yang diberikan halmoni "Aku kan sudah bilang haraboji,kalau aku lulus kuliah aku akan mencari pekerjaan sendiri,bukan bekerja diperusahaan haraboji"protesku keharaboji.

"Tapi,itu bisa membantumu dan Henry nantinya"ucap haraboji.

"Terserah haraboji saja" lalu aku meletakan sendok dan garpuku "Aku sudah selesai" aku lalu pergi kekamarku,aku malah berdebat dengan haraboji soal masa depan.

tbc

mianhae tambah aneh ya?ngebosenin?pendek?mianhae *bow

gomawo :

sissy

Indah Isma N

bunnyblack136 : iya nnti aku baca ya ^^ tp aku ga janji bisa ngasih saran yg bnr :p

SPREAD JOY137

casanova indah : kl minnie udah ga perawan aku siap nampung kok #ditabokKYU

winecouple : aku jg ga tau knp bs polos bgtu haenya :)),aku jg bingung kapan itu kyumin nikahnya,aku malah bingung kyumin disini nikah apa engga #ditaboKYUlagi

abilhikmah

bsk dibawah komen2 ini aku janji,yg satunya udah kepanjangan jd aku buat baru,sm kl bsk paling cm seminggu,sebelum aku harus pergi keluar kota,sekitar hari senin apa minggu udah update dan kynya ini bakal ky novel harry potter panjang bgttt


End file.
